


Extended Protection Warranty

by ColourOfNight



Series: Meat for Master Attendant [3]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Academy, Airplants, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Aspidistra, Author also uses Tagalog badly, Author uses British English - sorry, Background Poly, Bad Jokes, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bruises, Chains, Comfort/Angst, Cookies, Defenestration, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Foot Massage, Gen, Granny Weatherwax Reference, Hair care, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, High Fibre Content, Holding Hands, Hugs, Human Experimentation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied kink, Implied past torture, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Massage, Mental Health Issues, Mesmerisation, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Multi, No really - someone is thrown through a window, Nudity, OK - actually not that serious injuries - but still painful for the characters involved, Occasional swearing, Other, Overprotective Steak, Past Violence, Platonic Relationships, Poisoning, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Red Wine is a Sod, Sarcasm, Sassy Gay Chocolate, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Semi-weaponised Spray Bottle, Serious Injuries, Slice of Life, Strangulation, Swearing, Tea, Unusual Allergies, Whump, broken ribs, very minor self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourOfNight/pseuds/ColourOfNight
Summary: She finally summons a Red Wine. Less than a minute, and he's already arguing with Steak.And that's just the start of her problems...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a go at this slice of life thing. 
> 
> The idea of doing a Slice of Life with this teasing Master Attendant and the over-protective Steak made me chuckle. Then the thought of what would happen if you added Red Wine into the mix made me actually start putting it down – because hey, I'm a SteakWine shipper at heart.
> 
> Oh bugger, it turned into a love triangle.

The new Food Soul that the Master Attendant had summoned loomed over her with a smug smile on his face.

“You should feel honored. After all, you've met me.” Then, pausing, he quickly grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. “Although, maybe I should be honored to meet someone as charming as you.” She could feel her face get warm, and he chuckled. She smiled, slightly embarrassed.

“It's g-good to meet you too, Red Wine. Shall we go meet the rest of the-” Steak burst into the summoning room.

“Master Attendant? Are you-” Steak paused as he took in the scene. With an irritated look on his face, he sighed. “Let go of her hand, Red Wine.”

“And what if I don't want to?” Both he and Steak laid hands on their swords. She quietly slipped her hand from his and stepped between the two.

“Ay naku,” she grumbled, “...less than a minute and you're already bickering.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Humour me, and try to get along, _please_?”

**

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Master Attendant had been poring over her paperwork when Brownie apologetically knocked on the frame of the open door. The look on Brownie's face as he entered told her pretty much everything.

Master Attendant's hand went to her forehead, hiding a look of exasperation. She sighed.

“...what happened this time?” This kind of thing had happened a lot in the past three months. She was way beyond used to it.

“Red Wine accused Steak of stealing his kill.” Brownie sounded a little hesitant. “There were a few other jibes, and then Steak threw Red Wine out a window. Then he followed, and-” It took a second for the words to sink in. And then Master Attendant couldn't help but screech.

“A _WINDOW!?_ ” She looked up at Brownie, who shifted uncomfortably, making a few non-committal sounds. “What were they arguing about? What could have got the argument to the point of throwing someone out a **WINDOW!?** ” She took a long, deep breath, calming herself. “Sorry, Brownie. That was pretty... unprofessional of me.”

“I- ah- Can understand your distress, Master Attendant.”

“Can you call the two idiots up here for me?”

“Of course. Shall I make you some tea? It might help.”

“No, I think I'll be fine for now.” Master Attendant paused. “I might need some tea afterward, though.” Brownie bowed and left. 

She paused and put away the accounting she'd been working on, throwing it into a folder with a slight huff. Then she checked that the nozzle on the spray bottle was on the right setting by spraying her plant on the other side of the room – instead of a fine mist, she'd changed the nozzle to a jet. Her aim was improving, too. As she sat back down again, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up.

The pair looked a little ruffled, with Red Wine sporting some small cuts, and Steak looking a little dustier than normal. They weren't talking to each other but simply glaring. Master Attendant took the opportunity, whilst they weren't looking at her, to pull out her notebook and quickly sketch out the building floor plan, to note down which window had been broken. She'd also switched pens, opting for her fancy glass pen, for the impression that she meant business.

“Come in, and shut the door behind you.” The tone of her voice made both of them look a little worried. Good, she thought to herself. Red Wine entered first, glancing behind at Steak with the hint of a smirk. Steak shut the door without even looking at him. They both stood in front of her desk, and she just looked at them for a second before sighing. At least Steak had the thought of looking a little sheepish. “Which window?” Red Wine took half a step forward. He was understandably irritated and angry.

“The brute threw me out of the window at the side of the building-”

“Plain one, or-” Her bluntness seemed to throw Red Wine off, so Steak answered.

“...a plain one. Ground Floor, Northside, not far from the stairs.” She sighed. At least it wasn't the nice stained glass one. Her reaction seemed to irritate Red Wine, and he slammed his hands onto the desk. 

“How can you be so calm about this!?”

“I'm not.” She stood up and looked him square in the eyes. “I'm just a bit better at resisting the urge to goad people on or throw them out the window, _apparently._ ” Gesturing towards the seats, she continued. “I'll think about how to punish you both after – and only after – I hear both damn sides of the story.” Steak had shrugged and sat down, but it took another gesture for Red Wine to go and sit opposite him. She sat back down and prepared to write notes.

The two of them had battled a Dine and Dasher, and Steak had landed the killing blow just before Red Wine could, and Red Wine had called Steak out on it. That much was clear. What wasn't clear, was how it devolved into a defenestration from the shoving and elbow jabs, since the pair were being vague about it. They bickered so much when she tried to understand, that she couldn't get a straight answer. Eventually, she sighed heavily.

“ _ **Enough.**_ ” There was great weight in her voice. She had pushed the command along the contract, and the two had no choice but to stop. She felt guilty about having to do it. “Both of you, go to your damn rooms. Stay there until I decide what to do with you both.” She paused. “Actually, no. Steak, you go up first.”

“But-”

“I'm not sure if letting you both walk out of here together, unaccompanied, is wise right now.” Steak's eyes narrowed with a hint of accusation. “I'll speak to you later, don't worry about that.” He huffed and reluctantly left. The glance he gave her just before he shut the door was one of concern. Red Wine looked a little smug, and Master Attendant couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. He leaned back a little more into the chair.

“Doesn't the air seem clearer now he's gone?”

“From what I can see, you're just as bad as he is.”

“He threw me out a window!”

“...which is completely out of character for your usual spats.” She leaned forward, putting her elbows on the desk and leaning her chin on interlaced fingers. “So, spill it. What were you arguing about?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes! Because you're both acting weirdly about it.” His eyes narrowed, gaze full of suspicion. She continued. “Yes, as the restaurant owner, the window being broken is a concern... But it's also part of my duty as a Master Attendant to actually care for the Food Souls I've summoned.” She put her hands down on the desk and looked away from him. “If I know what the root of the argument was, maybe I could help or something-” Suddenly, there was the feeling of a gloved hand on her cheek, and she looked back to him. He had stood up, moving so quickly and quietly that she hadn't noticed – leaning over the desk, balancing himself with one hand, and reaching out with the other. She blushed at the sudden closeness. He chuckled softly.

“No. We, as Food Souls, are meant to hold the duty of care towards you.” There was a pause, and he withdrew, with a small bow. “It doesn't matter what I may have said to that idiot, it found a nerve of his to hit. I am sorry for the trouble it caused.”

“Are you going to apologise to him?” She picked up her pen again.

“I should.” 

In her shock at hearing the infamously proud Red Wine almost commit to apologising to Steak, she'd dropped the pen. It hit the desk at the right angle to shatter into large pieces. She swore and started to put the bits into the bin with mild annoyance.

The atmosphere in the room shifted, and she looked up. Red Wine's eyes were intensely focused on her hands, with an almost hungry look on his face. He'd gotten closer again. Then, she looked at her hands. She'd cut herself, and there was some blood welling up. She froze before looking at him again, before slowly reaching for the tissues with her non-bleeding hand. He licked his lips. Grabbing her hand, he brought her fingers to his mouth with a strange smile.

“Your blood... It smells so good...” His tongue darted out of his mouth and started to lick the blood up. “It's like the finest wine, and I can't...” For some odd reason, she found herself unable to resist as he slowly put her fingertips in his mouth and sucked ever so gently, tongue carefully running over the cuts. Maybe she was fascinated, maybe she was just too shocked to move. He removed her fingers, and kissed them, without breaking eye contact. There was a shimmer in his eyes, and the world seemed to fade away. “Master Attendant, I...” Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a brief knocking at the door. In a flash, everything snapped back into focus.

“Master Attendant, I've brought your tea. Steak said you were almost done.” She looked at Red Wine, who seemed to have almost frozen. He couldn't meet her gaze, going pink right to the tips of his ears.

“Yes, I'm just about done. I definitely need some tea. Red Wine, do you-” Red Wine briskly walked out past Brownie as he opened the door, without looking back. Brownie looked briefly confused before letting out a quiet chuckle.

“I guess you told him off quite effectively, Master Attendant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun interlude.

She couldn't figure it out.

Every now and again, when she was tidying the restaurant, Master Attendant would find a sparkly fluffy ball made of different coloured strands.

They seemingly appeared out of nowhere, gathering in the nooks and crannies of the rooms. Or Sanma's cats were playing with them. They'd roll across wooden floors in the breeze. Sometimes, she'd even find one stuck on a bush as she walked outside. It was driving her slightly mad.

The answer eventually came to her, when she saw Pastel de Nata combing his hair. Several long, sparkling strands dropped to the floor when he cleaned the comb out.

Of course. 

Food Soul Hairballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She probably puts them out for birds to use as nesting material or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Steak was pacing backward and forwards. If there was a carpet, he would have already worn a groove into it.

Should he have objected more fervently? Was Master Attendant angry that he hadn't gone straight to his room? He was lucky that she'd already asked Brownie to get her tea afterward, but... Was she really alright being on her own with... _him_?

It was getting hard for him to keep his fire under control. Then, a quiet knocking drew him out of his mental stewing.

“Steak? Are you in here?” Ah. She didn't sound angry. Good.

“Come in, Master Attendant.” She slowly opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

“Time to hear what happened - from your perspective.” He gestured to the small sofa, but actually strode towards her and carried her there, placing her on his lap as he sat.

“It's pretty much as I explained.” She gave him a look of doubt.

“Yes, but what exactly made you throw him out of the window? Normally your spats don't end in building repairs...” Steak sighed. He didn't want to tell her the whole truth.

“He wants your blood, and outright said so.” He couldn't read the expression on her face.

“...what would happen if he actu-”

“Not sure.” Steak wrapped his arms around her waist. “In our previous lives, I promised him that if he turned into a monster, I'd be the one to cut him down.”

“Theoretically, what would happen if he say... licked a cut? Would he... turn... from a little drop of blood?” Steak couldn't help but huff at that thought.

“Don't know. As far as I know, he's never actually done so.” He didn't catch the implications in her voice. “Enough about that scoundrel, please.” He pulled her closer to him and sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his chest. Her scent was comforting.

“Yeah, I really ought to be thinking about your punishment. You did still throw a teammate out of a window. The repairs are going to be costly, and it's probably the talk of the town.” He started rubbing small circles on her back with his thumbs.

“I am sorry, Master Attendant. It's probably going to be a lot of trouble for both you and the restaurant.”

“Aye, and I've got to think of a creative punishment for both of you.” She sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

“We'd definitely deserve it.” He smirked. “Maybe that cur more than I, though.” She headbutted his chest with a small laugh.

“You're just as bad as each other!”

“Bad, hmm?” His grip tightened around her, tightly pressing her to him. He loved the feeling of her body against his, and the taste of her lips more – and he kissed her desperately, hands roaming around her.

“Steak, stop...” Her breath was slightly ragged as he paused. “I'm meant to be- I'm supposed to be thinking about punishing you...” She started untangling herself from him, face flushed. He frowned as she slid out of his lap and stood in front of him, but didn't move. She kissed the tip of his nose before swiftly moving out of his reach and towards the door with a wink. “This might be a good start though.” He groaned. The look on her face was devious but made his stomach flutter.

After she left, he hummed, wondering what her definition of 'creative punishment' would be.

**

Master Attendant headed to the kitchens. Cooking was one thing that could take her mind off of the complicated situation. She got the impression that Steak wasn't being entirely truthful with her, and Red Wine licking her blood... Something bigger was at play here, but she couldn't see what.

“Master Attendant! Let's play!” Hawthorn Ball perked up as soon as she saw Master Attendant walk into the kitchen and don an apron. 

“Kitchen Tag it is!” Master Attendant said with a smile and a wink. Kitchen Tag – a game designed to be played whilst cooking dishes, involved subtly tagging the other player with a peg as they moved around the kitchen doing their work – a game that was both fun, and still got things done. It wasn't the evening rush yet, but there was a steady stream of orders nonetheless. Master Attendant decided to casually probe around for more details about the fight.

“Hey, Hawthorn, did you hear Steak and Red Wine's fight earlier?”

“Not much. There was some loud yelling before the window broke, though.”

“What were they yelling about?”

“Dunno. Napoleon said it was something about a dog?”

“Dog?”

“Yeah, Labrador. Or something like that.” Hawthorn Ball hummed. “Labrador Ex-squeeze? Sounds like it loves a hug!” Master Attendant paused. She still wasn't any the wiser.

“Aww, I wonder who wanted the puppy?” She didn't believe it actually was about a dog, but she couldn't bring herself to say that to Hawthorn Ball's face. She still had to play along, though. “But, a dog might scare Sanma's cats.”

“Oh! Maybe you're right, Master Attendant!”

**

The moonlight shone through the curtains. The room was washed in various shades of blue and grey, except for the warm yellow glow of a desk lamp, and the figure it lit up. Master Attendant couldn't sleep, so she had decided to start plotting down what she knew about Steak and Red Wine's argument – it was really bugging her.

One. Something Red Wine said had made Steak snap. But what exactly?

Two. The pair of them had tried to avoid telling her what, in their own ways. Red Wine by dancing around it and Steak was being untruthful somehow.

Three. Witnesses. Her minor investigations led to only Napoleon Cake having heard the argument clearly – and he went on Exploration, so she couldn't ask until the team got back.

Four. The Labrador Ex-squeeze. Her foreign language skills were terrible, so she couldn't make heads nor tails of what Napoleon Cake could have even said for Hawthorn Ball to hear it like that.

Five. She needed to dole out punishments.

She scribbled down ideas for punishments for the bickering couple – starting with fixing the window. They were definitely doing that. And then, onto things they hated doing. Maybe getting Red Wine to muck out the Fallen Angel pens? Banning Steak from the Training Grounds? Putting the pair in a giant shirt together and getting photographic evidence?

(Getting one of those light boxes to capture the moment was one thing, but getting the pair to stay still long enough to get a good picture might be another. Maybe she could get her guildmate's Hotdog to draw it?)

After coming up with a few more ideas, she sighed, putting down her pen. Her stomach, in an effort to get some attention, used the opportunity to make itself heard by imitating the growl of a Fallen Angel. She decided to appease it and went to go make some food. She'd forgotten to eat with all the excitement today.

The dark corridors looked creepy when lit by a flickering lamp and that things that could be heard were the sounds of the building and the occasional snore, she thought. Not that it was going to stop her from getting food, it just put her on edge.

As she passed the broken window, the flapping of the hastily fastened tarpaulin was a welcome distraction. She taped it back down with the nearby reel of strong tape. She'd also seen that someone – probably Toast, by the handwriting – had counted how many panes needed replacing and left the notepad by the tape. She exhaled sharply. That was more panes than they kept in storage. Well, she had to head to the Market anyway... Grumbling to herself, she headed to the restaurant's storeroom to see what they had.

She was not expecting to find Red Wine out of his room, let alone stuffing raw beef into his mouth so intently that he hadn't noticed her entering. Or maybe, he was trying to ignore her.

“That's not how you make Beef Tartare, you know.” Given by the panicked look on his face, and the way he started choking, he just hadn't noticed. She stood still, trying to give him the chance to recover.   
When he continued choking, she started to panic and dashed towards him to try and do what she'd learnt in First Aid. However, he knocked her away in a panic, throwing her against some shelves. Something cracked, and lots of things tumbled onto the floor on top of her as she was trying to stand up.

His eyes widened in shock. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to use a Saucepan Talent to stun him, giving her enough time to get to him, wrap her arms around, and jab up into his diaphragm with as much force as she could muster. He coughed up the bit of beef. She sighed in relief before flinching as she took the next breath. He spun around, grabbing her by the shoulders and putting her at arm's length to look at her.

“Master Attendant! Are you-” She coughed.

“...more worried about you.” She winced as she had to take a breath. He looked displeased. 

“I'm a Food Soul! I can't die from choking!”

“Could've fooled me.” She smiled wryly. “It didn't seem comfortable, either.” He pulled her back to him, giving her a tight hug around the shoulders.

“You're nearly as reckless as that meathead.”

“Speaking of meat...” She poked him in the side. “Why were you eating raw beef?” He sighed.

“I'll tell you. After you've been seen in the Medical Room, please.”

Red Wine waited outside the Medical Room as Master Attendant went in and sheepishly got looked over by the ever patient Plum Juice.

“You've broken a rib or two, Master Attendant, and the bruising is deep. There's not much I can do except ease it a little with my magic, and tell you not to do any heavy lifting or straining. At. **All.** For the next six weeks.” He held his hand over the area. “What happened?”

“I tripped in the storeroom-” She winced slightly as the magic started to take effect. “And fell awkwardly onto the shelves. I'll have to get someone to – _ow_ \- help put everything back.” Chuckling slightly, she added, “I hadn't even gotten around to eating yesterday, that's probably why I had to grab a midnight snack.” Plum Juice pursed his lips.

“Need I remind you that eating is actually important for humans, Master Attendant? You've been skipping a lot of meals over the past few weeks.” He reached for a notepad and wrote something down in his usual shorthand style. “I'll get someone to make sure you get healthy snacks regularly. I know you'll be busy, what with the window fiasco.”

“Thank you, Plum Juice.” She got up, ready to go. Her ribs felt a bit better.

“One more thing, Master Attendant.”

“Yes?”

“Nothing tight around your ribs, either. Whether that includes clothing, or hands.” He made sure to put extra emphasis on the 'hands' part. She couldn't help but flush bright pink.

“I will keep the spray bottle to hand in case of vicious huggers,” she said almost solemnly. Plum Juice smiled knowingly. 

**

Red Wine had followed her back to the storeroom because he could guess that she was going to put things back despite medical advice. He wasn't wrong,

“Master Attendant, why did you not tell him about what happened?”

“And subject you to a long rant from both Plum Juice and Milk about First Aid?” She knelt down to pick up some mushrooms, gathering them into their punnet. “Besides, then it'll get around to Steak, and I honestly don't want to have to deal with any more building repairs than I have to.” She stood up and put them back on the shelves. Red Wine tutted.

“You're not meant to be lifting things.” Gently, he guided her to sit on a stool. “Let me.” She was going to object, but sighed, and let him do the tidying. She tried using a high-level Divine Seasoning on herself. He wasn't sure it would actually work, but she seemed a little relieved by it.

“So, why the raw beef?” He froze for a split second. _Oh yeah, I did say I'd tell her._ He flushed a bright crimson, and she looked a bit coy, looking down at the floor. It was cute. “...was it because of the cut earlier? Steak mentioned the blood thing, and-” He chuckled.

“It's not your fault that I was weak, Master Attendant.” He stopped what he was doing, and knelt in front of her, grabbing her hands. “Your blood tastes better than it smells,” he admitted.“And I started craving more.” The look on her face was one of deep concern, and not fear.

“...so you went after the beef because it was...” Neither of them said anything for a second. The look on her face changed to one of compassion. Deliberately, he locked eyes with her.

“Master Attendant, if my cravings for blood-”

“What would be the best way to help you?” She squeezed his hands. “More beef, getting pig blood, or...?”

“...what if I said it was to keep tasting yours?”

“...then we can work something out, I'm sure. At some point.” Her eyes narrowed. “Is this part of why the argument got so heated?” Red Wine laughed.

“Mostly. Also, he's jealous of my sword skills.” Removing her hands from his, she batted his hands playfully.

“Good grief, you two really are as bad as each other.” He took her hand again, and kissed the back of it, smiling.

I'm not surprised the meathead got so protective, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the labrador joke. That took me a while to figure out how to put down properly.
> 
> Also, the idea that Red Wine choked on some steak made me chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

As Black Tea worked with Master Attendant on some paperwork, she suddenly became aware of a rumbling sound. So as not to alarm Master Attendant, she paced around subtly, trying to find the source of this mysterious rumbling. Eventually, she came to the – slightly worrying - conclusion that it was the fur hat Master Attendant was wearing.

“M-Master Attendant, are you aware your hat is-”

“Purring? Yeah.” Master Attendant sighed, reaching up and stroking her hat. Two ears popped up before settling back down again, almost vanishing into the fluffiness. “Macapuno leapt up on my head this morning when I was speaking to Sanma and refused to move.”

“Why didn't you say something earlier, when it started purring?” Master Attendant chuckled.

“I was waiting to see how long it would take you to notice I wasn't wearing a hat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is the hat.
> 
> ...also, I should mention that I have the headcanon that all of Sanma's cats are named after ingredients. 
> 
> Macapuno is a type of coconut with an interesting texture and flavour, and I love getting macapuno strings in jars of syrup ready for Halo-Halo. ...who am I kidding, I eat them straight out the jar!


	5. Chapter 5

“Right, so today's plans have been changed a little, with some temporary changes to the delivery teams...” Master Attendant smiled as she spoke to the Food Souls gathered in her office. “I'll have to head to the Market for repair materials, and I need the extra muscle.” She saw a hint of concern cross Milk's face but continued. “Otherwise, it's pretty much business as usual.”

“Yes, Master Attendant!” Everyone started filtering out except for Black Tea, Milk, and Brownie.

“Do you want me to help with the paperwork, Master Attendant?”

“Yes please, Black Tea. I didn't get as much of the accounting done yesterday because of... certain events...” Turning to Brownie, she sighed. “If you could get the two blockheads down here, that would be great.”

“Of course. Will that be all for now?”

“Nearly. If Napoleon Cake and Pastel de Nata get back today, can you please ask them about the window-breaking argument? Steak and Red Wine were being suspiciously cooperative in dodging my questions.”

“Ah. I will, Master Attendant. They should be due back today.”

“Thank you, Brownie.” He left with a small bow. There was a pause. Master Attendant turned to Milk, who had a glint in her eyes. “...you want to check my ribs, don't you?”

“Yes. I read the notes Plum Juice left.” Master Attendant slowly lifted up her top and her vest up to just below her bra, revealing most of her torso. Milk sighed, putting a cool hand over the area to check. “Master Attendant, this is pretty serious.”

“It's not too bad, just hurts when I breathe.” Both Black Tea and Milk let out deep sighs.

“You've broken more than one rib, and it looks like the original impact almost broke the skin.” Milk started using her magic on the area. “I would actually advise total rest and careful monitoring, but I doubt you-”

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Steak, with Red Wine in tow, had just walked into the office, to be greeted by the sight of Master Attendant's bruises – and yelled, pointing in shock. "WHEN DID _THAT_ HAPPEN? _**HOW?**_ " Master Attendant sighed.

“I lost a fight with some shelving when I was trying to get some midnight snacks...” Steak's fingers were twitching, and he looked like he wanted to break something. Or at least grab something and not let go.

“YOU _WHAT_?” Red Wine elbowed him hard, ignoring the glare he received in return. His eyes flicked to the exposed skin, and the ugly bruising, before he frowned.

“How are you feeling, Master Attendant?” 

“I'm fine. It only hurts when I breathe.” She smiled sweetly, ignoring the look forming on Steak's face. “The question should be, though, how are you both feeling about window repairing today?” Both Steak and Red Wine's faces fell. They'd almost forgotten why she could have called them to the office.

**

As soon as Master Attendant had said that she needed a couple of strong souls to help her, Pancake had cajoled Bamboo Rice into carrying Master Attendant. She'd been inexpertly tied onto his shoulders with some silk rope that Chocolate _just happened_ to have around, and she had a good view of everything. Including the look on some Food Soul's faces as they left for the Market, and the curious looks of the villagers as they passed.

“I am allowed to walk, you know...” she grumbled into his hair. “This is a little embarrassing for me.” Big Ah and Little Ah were snuggled up between her body and his hair contentedly. Tempura chuckled.

“It's important to strike a balance between work and rest. Stretch a string too tightly, and it will break.” Tempura patted Master Attendant's head. “I won't let anyone pick on you.”

“Well, I guess you're right, it won't hurt to rest a little. Thanks, Tempura.” She sighed, nestling a bit further into Bamboo Rice's hair. It was a tangled mess, for sure, but it had the scent of a fresh glade.

“Hey! That tickles!”

The market itself was pretty busy, with plenty of stalls selling everything from fresh ingredients to household goods. Today, there was even a stall selling cloth and haberdashery supplies. 

Bamboo Rice seemed fascinated by the woman behind the counter, who was spinning yarn as she chatted to her partner. Tempura, however, was eyeing up some of the fabric with interest. It looked like salmon sashimi. Master Attendant had a few ideas and ended up buying some of what the stall had to offer.

Her ribs ached with every movement, but she figured that she'd gotten away lightly. She tried using Divine Seasoning on herself when she thought nobody was watching.

The new panes of glass cost less than she thought, much to her relief. She also got several lots of other building materials. The rest of the shopping was much more mundane – ingredients, seasonings, and even some soul embers. Tempura had taken the majority of the bags, stating that Bamboo Rice should focus on carrying Master Attendant. She let them get their favourite foods from the stands as a little thank-you and even got some treats for Big Ah and Little Ah.

They returned back to the restaurant to find things had gone smoothly whilst they were away. Nobody had burnt the restaurant down, and there hadn't been any murders. And the broken window was well on the way to being repaired. It reminded Master Attendant that although Steak and Red Wine argued almost continually, they worked well together, and - despite their insistence otherwise - good friends.

All of the Exploration teams had returned, too. Which meant that she could also ask Napoleon Cake about the big argument. Well, maybe.

Steak had run up to Bamboo Rice and Master Attendant as soon as he saw that they'd returned. Tempura had continued into the restaurant with the bags, to drop them straight off to the Kitchen and Storeroom.

“Attendant, you didn't encounter any danger whilst you were outside, did you?” Bamboo Rice huffed at the other Food Soul.

“Don't be silly! She was on my back the whole time!” She grinned.

“I think the most danger I was in involved spending way too much money.” Big Ah wriggled free of his comfy spot, chittering. Bamboo Rice laughed.

“Big Ah says that he was probably in more danger of getting too cozy.” Master Attendant gave Big Ah some head scratches.

“That is a legit danger up here.” Steak looked disgruntled for a brief second, and Master Attendant sighed. “I really ought to get down so I can get these bags up to my room.” She paused, looking at the ropes and how they were tied. “Um, so how do I...?” Steak chuckled.

“I think I have an idea. Bamboo, if you could kneel down...” Bamboo Rice did so. Steak lifted Master Attendant by the thighs, taking her into the crook of his arm and sliding her legs out of the rope loops with ease. Big Ah leaped off of her and back into Bamboo Rice's hair. She went to try and get down from Steak's arms, but he held onto her tightly, and she didn't want to risk falling from this height. She reached out and patted Bamboo Rice's head as he stood back up and handed her the bags he was carrying.

“Thanks for the help today, Bamboo Rice! You'd better get that rope back to Chocolate. I bet he'll need it.”

“Will do!” Bamboo Rice left, leaving Steak and Master Attendant alone. They looked at each other for a few moments without saying anything.

“Are you alright, Steak?” He flushed a little.

“Ugh, it's just working with Red Wine. Looking at him makes me so mad!” He frowned and started to head up to her room. “When will the rest of the glass be delivered?”

“Should be tomorrow, with any luck.” She gently prodded him. “That eager to finish the window, eh?”

“I'd rather not have to put up with that complaining bastard any more than I have to.”

“Is he complaining about the sunshine?” Steak murmured an agreement.

“Much more than normal. It's intolerable.” They reached her room, and Steak knelt down to let her unlock the door, refusing to let her out of his grip again. It was starting to worry her. Something was up.

“Steak?”

“...I just don't want to let you go, that's all.” She sighed, and he carried her in, shutting the door behind them with a gentle nudge of his foot. He took the bags from her hands and put them on her desk as they passed it, before making their way to the bed. As he sat down, he carefully shifted Master Attendant to straddle his hips. He kissed the tip of her nose, smiling warmly.

**

Meanwhile, Brownie, Napoleon Cake, and Pastel de Nata were sitting in the empty restaurant. There was a pile of sweets on the table, all made by Brownie as a bribe to get information out of Napoleon Cake. It was working.

“Those two were really going at it!”

“Yes, but what was it about?” Napoleon Cake grinned, eating some jam tarts before answering.

“That's the juiciest bit! It started with the Kill Steal, but after some bickering, Red Wine said he was better for Master Attendant than Steak!” Both Brownie and Pastel de Nata flinched at the implication. Brownie sighed.

“And then what?”

“Steak punched him, and Red Wine said he'd steal her all if he got chance. Then, Steak threw him out the window.” Napoleon Cake scarfed another tart. “Red Wine has la douleur exquise, and a fierce rival!” 

The sound of a sword being slowly and deliberately scraped over metal caught their attention. Red Wine was standing over them, eyes burning and rapier in hand.

“I'm afraid I must cut this conversation short.” The glint in Red Wine's eyes intensified.

**

Master Attendant visibly flinched in pain as Steak pulled her down to lay on him. He immediately paused, gently stroking her arm.

“Master Attendant? Are you alright?”

“It's just my ribs... I should be fine in a second.” She attempted to use Divine Seasoning on herself but looked a bit paler for it. He started to worry.

“Does that even work on you?”

“I don't think so, but it makes me feel slightly better. I've been using it on myself all day.” She snuggled up to him, finding a comfortable spot to rest her head near his collarbone. He moved his hand to play with her hair, and she hummed. “Mmm, that feels good.” He chuckled quietly and continued until she fell asleep. She really must have been tired, he thought.

He couldn't sleep, though. He was too worried about her injuries and was concerned that she'd been in pain all day. As if by magic, there was a gentle knocking on the door, followed by Milk's head peeking around the door. She saw Steak was awake and quietly walked over.

“Steak, how is she?” Milk whispered. “I came to check on her.” Steak replied as quietly as he could.

“She's been using Divine Seasoning on herself all day, apparently.” Milk inhaled sharply, but Steak continued. “She used it on herself before she fell asleep, and honestly, she seemed worse for it.” Milk put a hand on Master Attendant's forehead.

“I think she's running a slight fever. She'll need to rest tomorrow.” Milk sighed. “She's also been stressing about your argument with Red Wine. I would suggest telling her the truth.”

“...what makes you think I haven't?”

“She asked Brownie to ask Napoleon Cake about it.” Steak sighed. Master Attendant was sharp.

“...do you think she's telling the truth about how she broke her ribs?”

“That's for you to worry about.” Milk paused, before using her magic on Master Attendant. “There is a dent in the storeroom shelves, though, if you really must know.”

“So you had doubts?” Milk gently shook her head.

“Plum Juice did. Someone helped Master Attendant to the Medical Room, but didn't come in with her.” Milk shrugged. “It's not my concern, though. Her health is.” Steak looked to Master Attendant as she shifted slightly and settled back down again. “I'll leave her to rest. She seems comfortable.” Milk had the hint of a smile on her lips as she left. Steak kissed the top of Master Attendant's head and sighed.

“...keeping Master Attendant happy is _my_ concern, I guess.”

**

Meanwhile, Brownie, Napoleon Cake, and Pastel de Nata were sitting in the empty restaurant. There was a pile of sweets on the table, all made by Brownie as a bribe to get information out of Napoleon Cake. It wasn't very successful.

“Sorry Brownie, I can't really remember what the two were arguing about.”

“That's a shame.” Brownie stood up, taking a couple of plates of tarts.

“Hey! Where are you going with some of my sugar?” Brownie winked playfully.

“These are for people that remember.” A corner of Pastel de Nata's mouth lifted. Napoleon Cake whined a little before Pastel de Nata shoved a tart into both his and Napoleon Cake's mouths. As Brownie left the room with the spare desserts, he met Red Wine. Red Wine raised an eyebrow.

“Leftover food?” Brownie smiled.

“Something like that. Would you like a tart?” Red Wine smiled and took one.

“Don't mind if I do.” As Brownie walked off, Red Wine's smile grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter I have written out, so updates to this story will be a lot more spaced out. Honest!
> 
> I had the headcanon that Red Wine can hypnotise people - not because of the vampire thing, but because he's so charming despite being a little bit of a dick sometimes. It's because they don't remember!


	6. Chapter 6

A small group of Food Souls had gathered, curious about something in Master Attendant's office. Master Attendant's new toy was a curious thing to behold. It was a stick with a hook in one end, and near the other end, the stick was poking through a weighted disc. Sandwich was the first to make a guess.

“I bet it's some sort of yo-yo, like Dorayaki's.” He went to go pick it up, but Toast knocked his hand away.

“Don't touch it, Sandwich. It might be delicate.” Toast mused for a second. “Well, it might not be delicate, but I don't know if she'd want us fiddling with it.” Hawthorn Ball hummed.

“I think Bamboo Rice said she got it at the Market. Something to do with cloth?” Everyone stopped to think. Jiuniang spoke first.

“M-Master Attendant was using it yesterday to turn a cloud into a string.” Toast chuckled.

“Steak mentioned that Master Attendant was making something with a hook and some string. I wonder what she was making?” Then Cold Rice Shrimp skipped in really cheerfully. Around her neck was a fluffy scarf.

“Look what Mommy made for me! It's so warm and soft!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a preview of what Master Attendant got from the market! 
> 
> Yes, the high fibre content I tagged is yarn and wool.
> 
> The toy is called a Drop Spindle, and as Jiuniang said, it's used to turn clouds (wool or other fibre) into string (yarn). It can also be used to ply yarns together to make thicker yarns.  
> And as for the hook and string? That's crochet.
> 
> So, Master Attendant took wool, spun it into yarn, and crocheted a scarf for Cold Rice Shrimp. I wonder what else she's going to make?


	7. Chapter 7

It was well into the night when Master Attendant finally woke up. Steak had wrapped himself around her. She stirred, and Steak had immediately snapped awake. She looked a little sheepish.

“I'm sorry I woke you, I-” He harrumphed.

“Milk came in to check on you while you were asleep.” Master Attendant froze.

“...oh?”

“You're running a slight fever, so tomorrow you're resting.” She sighed.

“That's not too bad.” Steak put his hand to her forehead with a small chuckle.

“You really must be running a temperature if you agreed just like that.” Then he held her cheek in his hand. “Unless... Master Attendant, you haven't been hiding your pain, have you?” She went a shade of crimson.

“Um, well, I-”

“...how bad does it hurt now?”

“It's not too bad.” He gave her a flat look.

“Worse than this morning, or...?”

“Probably the same.”

“Don't use Divine Seasoning on yourself. It's wasting your energy and not doing any good.” She smiled wryly.

“Yeah, good point.” Being very careful, Steak slid her off of him and onto the bed, caging her under him.

“Who are you, and what have you done with my Master?” He grinned. “Agreeing with me twice without some sass?” She started to laugh, but immediately stopped, grabbing her ribs in pain. She gasped a few times before smiling a little. 

“I'm fine, just a... little twinge.” The look on his face turned stony. 

“I'll go get the healers.” He got up swiftly, adding “Stay here. Don't move.” and then softly, “Please.”

**

Steak left the room, shutting the door quietly and striding down the halls. Red Wine saw his expression and started walking beside him.

“What's the rush? Where's the fire?” When Steak almost growled at him, he paused. “What's the matter?”

“I'm getting the healers for Master Attendant.” _Red Wine almost looked guilty there_ , Steak thought. “She's in a lot of pain, and I'm-” Red Wine looked shocked and angry.

“You left her instead of-” 

“She's in too much pain to move, idiot.” Steak continued down the corridor, Red Wine behind him. The silence was awkward, for some reason.

“Did you know that she asked Brownie to find out what we were arguing about?”

“Milk told me.”

“Well, I took care of that problem.” Steak shoved Red Wine to the wall with one hand, pinning him there.

“What. Did. You. Do?” Red Wine managed to shrug.

“Just some hypnosis. Napoleon now conveniently doesn't remember what we were arguing about, and both Brownie and Pastel de Nata don't remember what Napoleon blurted out first.” Steak let go of Red Wine's shoulder with a grunt and continued down the corridor. Something was bugging him about Red Wine's hypnosis, but he put it aside. Master Attendant was his main concern now.

As soon as Steak burst in the Medical Room, Milk stood up and grabbed her kit, rushing out without needing to ask. Tiramisu and Yoghurt looked at him.

“Steak? What's happened?”

“Master Attendant...” He sighed. “...it's just she was in so much pain and...” Tiramisu gracefully floated over and gently laid a hand on his arm as reassurance.

“It reminded you about that time, didn't it?” He didn't say anything. “Master Attendant's strong, Steak. We both know she's survived worse. Come on, let's go and see if Milk needs our help.”

When they got back up to Master Attendant's bedroom, they could hear some pained gasps. Opening the door, they saw Milk gently probing Master Attendant's bare torso with her magic. Master Attendant had been laid out on top of the bed, top half completely bare, and made no move to cover up when she saw who had walked in. Milk turned to Tiramisu.

“Would you like to take a look? I think it might be best if we take turns monitoring. I'll brief the others.” Steak looked worried. As Tiramisu started to work her magic, she put Master Attendant to sleep. It wasn't long before Tiramisu's brow furrowed.

“That's odd.” Milk murmured an agreement. “Her spleen's really swollen, but I can't detect a clear cause. The extra pain might be because both her spleen and her liver are both swollen and pressing everything. But the internal bleeding's nearly stopped, so that's good.”

“Well, isn't that where the blood is meant to-” Milk sprayed Steak with the small spray bottle she kept in her apron.

“Master Attendant said the exact same thing.” Steak couldn't help but smile a little. Milk's lips turned slightly upwards, and she patted Steak's shoulder. “If she's making quips, she'll be fine. I'll go and get her some medicine that will help the injury heal.”

“I'll go and get someone to make her some food.” Milk and Steak left Tiramisu to tend to Master Attendant. Tiramisu sighed.

“Master Attendant, they've left.” Master Attendant smiled but didn't otherwise move.

“Thanks, Tiramisu.”

“What did you need to talk about?”

**

Tiramisu listened diligently as Master Attendant spoke about the recent events, especially the situations with Red Wine and Steak.

“That... is quite the conundrum...” she nodded, though. “Yes, I'll try and find some information about it all if I can, without disturbing the others.” Tiramisu squeezed Master Attendant's hand, and Master Attendant gently squeezed back.

“Thank you, Tiramisu. I know it's quite the ask, but given the circumstances... I'll give you full leave to research, if you need it.” Tiramisu smiled warmly.

“I understand, Master Attendant. I'll do anything to help. Please rest.”

**

Red Wine sat on the windowsill in his room, sipping some of his namesake from his usual glass. It didn't really satisfy him like it used to, and he knew exactly why. The same reason why he found the hypnosis earlier so easy, and he was feeling so _awake_ now. He knew tomorrow would be tough in the sunlight. He sighed.

He probably needed to speak to Master Attendant... and Steak, too. He downed the rest of the glass, and considered downing the rest of the bottle, followed by the rest of the case.

He didn't.

But he did decide to go check in on Master Attendant after gathering his thoughts.

He gently knocked on the door. Master Attendant called for him to enter, and seemed a little surprised to see Red Wine. He looked at her up and down - she was sitting propped up on a pile of pillows with some balls of yarn and some stick-like objects on her lap. There were some more in the top pocket of her pajamas that he could see. All she needed was some glasses, and she'd look grandmotherly.

“Master Attendant. Are you alright? Steak rushed past me, and I-”

“Ah, sorry for worrying you.” She smiled sheepishly. “I only strained myself by laughing,” she sighed. He smirked and strode over, casually sitting on the chair by her bed. He shuffled it over so that he was as close to the bed as possible. “Are you alright? Did you need anything...?” He flushed a little.

“I... I wondered if we could talk about...” his voice dropped, and he couldn't quite meet her gently expectant gaze, “...earlier.” She smiled.

“Sure.” He reached out for her hands, leaning forward and taking them in his.

“But first, I wanted to apologise. I've been nothing but a problem for you over the past couple of days, and this probably isn't going to help.” He paused, trying to collect his thoughts together and put them into coherent language. “I... Your blood, it... it's changing me.” She looked concerned.

“Are you alright? How are you feeling? Have you-” Gently, he squeezed her hands.

“I'm feeling fine. No, I haven't seen any of the healers. I wanted to... experiment a little, first.”

“Experiment?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “I want to know if the side-effects will wear off, or...” He shook his head. “I don't know- I've never...” He couldn't look at her.

“Ah, so you want to figure out how long between feeding and all that...?” She cocked her head to one side with curiosity and hummed. “Hey.” She moved over a little closer, squeezing his hands again. “We can figure this out. It's fine if you want to experiment on yourself, but I would like to get one of the healers on board...” 

“...do you really think that's wise?”

“...well, if we get all of this down on paper, we might be able to help others in the future.” He shook his head again, but with a smile.

“Can you worry about just yourself for once?”

“No.” She pouted. “Apparently I'm one of those insufferable types that prefers to help others.” He lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed it.

“Well thank goodness you could summon Food Souls, because I'm sure that attitude would have led you to trouble.” She smiled wryly.

“I think summoning Food Souls has _caused_ a lot of my problems.” He put her hand to his cheek with a small smile.

“I hope we're not more trouble than we're worth.” She smiled wryly.

“Generally? Not in the slightest.” She paused, fixing him with a look, and a gentle tap with her fingers. “But there are a couple of assholes that make me wonder...” He laughed and kissed her hand softly. His lips lingered on her palm, and she couldn't help but blush.

“That's an adorable look,” he mumbled into her hand. The sound of the door opening made him look in that direction with a brief glare.

“Red Wine, let go of her hand,” Steak said flatly. Steak had returned, bearing a tray of food. “Master Attendant, I hope he hasn't been bugging you.”

“Not in the slightest.” She smiled. “It's funny hearing what gripes you two have with each other whilst you work. You get on really well!” Both men glared at her. Then Red Wine kissed her hand again, and stood up.

“I'll take my leave, Master Attendant.” He bowed slightly, with a devilish grin. “I hope this meathead doesn't ruin your appetite.”

“Hey!” Red Wine left, ignoring the glare Steak was giving him.

**

After Master Attendant had finished eating, Miso Soup came in.

“Master Attendant, I've brought some medicine for you. Milk also said to give you another check-up.” Master Attendant winked at Miso Soup playfully.

“Given where it is, will your delicate sensibilities be able to handle it?” Miso Soup gave her a lop-sided grin and a wink back.

“I'm sure I will survive.” Steak snorted.

“And that's why I'm staying here, just to make sure.” Miso Soup rolled his eyes, reciting a bit of scripture about Temptation. Master Attendant shook her head with an amused smile as she took off her top to let him examine her. She flinched as Miso Soup's magic set about its work.

“Master Attendant, I'll have to check the set of your ribs by hand.”

“Any excuse for skin contact, eh?” She said, playfully.

“We-well it might hurt a bit, that's all.” 

“Eh, well it can't be helped, then.” Steak grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Here.” As Miso Soup prodded, she couldn't help but squeeze Steak's hand – at one point, digging her nails in when Miso Soup finished and began using magic. Eventually, Miso Soup seemed satisfied.

“That should do it. Hopefully, you don't strain yourself again.”

“I'll try... not to.” Miso Soup smiled, excusing himself and leaving quickly. He was always nervous around Steak, even more so now that it was an open secret about Steak and Master Attendant. After Miso Soup had left, Steak sighed.

“I can't believe you hurt yourself laughing.” She grimaced.

“Make that two of us.” She glanced at where their fingers were still interlocked. “I didn't hurt you when I-” He went bright pink.

“...It hurt more seeing you in pain.” He reached out to touch her face, cupping it gently. She leant into it, putting her hand over his, smiling wistfully. She was going to say something, but then he grabbed the other side of her face and pinched her cheek briefly. “But please don't hide your pain.” He leaned in, lips nearly touching hers. “Not from me, anyway. Please.” He kissed her lips softly before pulling back to smile and kiss her forehead. “You'd better take your medicine, and then get some sleep. You might even be able to watch Red Wine and I work and argue in person tomorrow, if you're good and rest up.” 

She smiled and did as she was told, much to Steak's amusement and mild chagrin.

**

The sun shone down on the two Food Souls as they worked on the window. The glass had been delivered, and Master Attendant made sure to be there to supervise the two. And supervising Master Attendant was Milk, who had insisted on getting Brownie to constantly serve snacks. They were watching from under a large beach umbrella, where someone – identity unknown - had put out two deckchairs, a table, and some opera glasses.

Steak had taken it on himself pretty early in the day to change into shorts and a vest, whereas Red Wine had opted for the other method of keeping cool, and had donned multiple light layers. It was really quite a scene.

So much so, that the outdoor cafe seating had to be extended to allow patrons a view. Chocolate had made the suggestion as soon as the glass was delivered. Poor Coffee felt run off his feet trying to keep up with the increased patronage. Pastel de Nata had simply gone to work with a sigh, and banned Napoleon Cake from the cafe.

“Surprisingly, I could almost forgive them for breaking the window.” Master Attendant sipped her tea with a smile. “Almost.” Milk murmured an agreement, glancing over at the outdoor seating area of the cafe.

“I am glad that I am not serving. There are too many patrons today.” Master Attendant put her drink down and looked over at the cafe area. It really was crowded, mostly with female patrons, some visibly fanning themselves.

“I can imagine.” She picked up a small pile of wool from the table and began gently teasing it loose into a long, fluffy strip. Milk placed a hand over Master Attendant's torso and began using her magic. Master Attendant took the opportunity to pick up the opera glasses and look at Steak and Red Wine.

Steak's clothing was great at showing off his rippling muscles and toned physique. And although he seemed to be doing a lot of the lifting, it seemed effortless. Red Wine's casual layers were light and clearly designed to hide his skin but keep him cool – and despite the sporty style, he still kept his elegance airs. _No wonder we've got a lot of women customers today,_ she thought, _both of them are **very easy** on the eyes. _

“...dant. Master Attendant?” Master Attendant turned to Brownie without lowering the opera glasses and was startled by the sudden close-up view of his sky-blue eyes. She lowered the opera glasses, flushing slightly.

“Oh! Sorry, zoned out a bit...” Brownie quietly laughed. 

“Master Attendant, some of the customers were wondering if they could come closer and, um, watch those two at work?” 

“Hmm. Well, put a large picnic blanket or two... and a Tips bowl out as well. If there's anyone free, see if you can get extra chefs and servers to them – like an extra VIP area, I guess?” Brownie smiled.

“Of course, Master Attendant.” Milk sighed as Brownie left.

“Are you alright, Milk?”

“...I think I'll miss the peace.”

“I will, too.”

**

Coffee, Chocolate, and Master Attendant sat on the grass watching Steak and Red Wine clearing up the impromptu VIP section. It had been a busy day, and the Picnic Blanket had been a very, very popular attraction. It had also slowed the window repair by distracting the pair, but Master Attendant mused that it just meant that the VIP Blanket would just have to be out again. She smiled as Coffee handed her a cup of his namesake. Coffee sighed.

“...although I do appreciate the extra business, it was a very hectic day, Master Attendant.”

“Ah, I'm sorry, Coffee. I'm afraid it's going to be a little busy tomorrow, too. Maybe the day after, too, depending on how fast those two work.” Chocolate chuckled as he draped an arm over her.

“Does that mean I can serve the other VIPs again?”

“If you'd like. That really seemed to help with the popularity.” She sipped the coffee, pausing thoughtfully. “Is this from the new brewing technique you were experimenting with, Coffee? It's very smooth to the palate.”

“Ah, so you noticed.” Coffee began explaining his new method, and she listened intently to his in-depth explanation as to why it was different. She didn't understand all the science, but she understood the basics. “...so, can I add it to the menu?” She gave him a serious look.

“Coffee, I leave it to your professional judgment.” She grinned. “I love it. If you're happy to add it, please go right ahead.” He smiled warmly. Chocolate hummed in amusement before suddenly pulling Master Attendant under his poncho – just in time to shield her from a flying object. “What the-”

“Shit! Red Wine, you bastard! You nearly hit-”

“Well maybe you should have- Agh! Let go!” She peeked out from behind the poncho to see Steak had grabbed Red Wine by the collar and lifted him up just off the floor. 

“Oh for the love of-” Sighing gently, she made an obscure gesture, grimacing as a well-placed Titanium Pan hit the two and not anyone else. She used the opportunity to get up and stride towards them angrily. As they recovered from the stun, Steak dropped Red Wine unceremoniously, and she frowned. “Right, enough of that. Red Wine, you're on Stable duty for the next fortnight.” Red Wine looked horrified. Steak was about to laugh, but then Master Attendant narrowed her eyes. “...Steak, you're not leaving the damn building unless it's for window repairs. For a fortnight.”

“Master Attendant-”

“Oh, I'm sure you can find some work to do around the restaurant,” she said flatly. “...if you're desperate for something akin to training.” Red Wine frowned.

“That doesn't seem fair, Master Attend-”

“Honestly, I had half a mind to ban you from the showers, too.” She paused. “Actually, scratch that, you _are_ banned from the communal showers for three days.” Red Wine looked like he was going to faint, and Steak was doing his best to hold back a chuckle. Coffee and Chocolate burst into laughter. Chocolate stood up, dusting off his poncho and picking up the thrown item.

“I will let the others know of these... extra developments.” As Chocolate and Coffee walked off, Red Wine was still paler than normal.

“B-but how am I going to-”

“Go ask Bamboo Rice where his favourite river spot is, or something.”

**

Steak tightened his grip. Master Attendant ignored him as best she could as she continued to wind yarn around the back of the chair in front of her. She could feel his breath ruffling her hair as he pulled her to him even closer. He leaned back in the chair they were in as soon as she had finished.

“I'm not reconsidering the ban, y'know.”

“Can you blame me for trying, though?” She smiled a little. Two days into his ban, and he was getting a little more impatient.

“Not in the slightest.” Humming, she shifted to actually sit on his lap. “You never know, it might work.”

“Oh, really?” He chuckled. “Well, I guess it's worth trying... different techniques, then.” Kissing her neck, his hands moved down to her hips, gently moving them against him to generate some friction. She glanced at the door. Wordlessly he picked her up, carrying her over to the door so that she could shut and lock it, supporting her torso with one arm whilst the other hand went lower to continue the friction between them.

They didn't make it to the sofa before his persuasion attempts intensified.

**

Tiramisu's brows were furrowed deeply as she finished reading the last of the relevant books Yuxiang had in her collection. Yuxiang sighed.

“That's all I have on vampires, 'Misu.” She took a long drag of her pipe, blowing the smoke up into the air. “There's not much linking them to Red Wine. Hopefully that will be enough for Master Attendant to calm them down.”

“Hopefully.” Tiramisu felt uncomfortable having to slightly lie about why she was researching all of this. “Although, now I'm just curious what we have about Red Wine.” Yuxiang laughed.

“Oh, I don't have much here, but I do know someone that does.” Yuxiang took another, shorter drag. “Hey, if you can persuade Master Attendant to let you visit them, I wouldn't mind acquiring copies of some of those books.”

**

The rich scent of lavender and rose wafted headily around the room. Red Wine sighed, sinking himself further into the hot water of the bath. Two days of not showering had been enough to drive him up the wall, fuelled further by having to clear up the Fallen Angel stables and working with Steak on the window whilst being watched by the locals. Although he was still banned from the showers for another day, technically, Master Attendant hadn't said anything about using a non-communal bath.

The door opened. Fuck – he'd forgotten to lock the door.

Steak walked in, flinging his work vest onto the floor before realising the bath was already taken.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Steak stormed in, grabbed Red Wine by the arms, and casually threw Red Wine out into the hallway, locking the door.

“You absolute barbarian!”

Master Attendant poked her head out of her bedroom door to see Red Wine, naked, pounding on the bathroom door with his fists. She blinked twice, looking at the sight up and down, and turned back into her room. She put it down to the painkillers, a pounding headache, and a very active imagination. 

**

“Y'know, these painkillers have really weird side effects, Steak.”

“How so?”

“Last night, I could have sworn blind that Red Wine was naked, trying to get into the bathroom just after you'd gone in.” Steak laughed, pulling Master Attendant closer.

“Yeah, that is... weird.”

“...he really was trying to use the bath, wasn't he?” Steak muttered an agreement. She hummed. “What did you do with his clothes?” Steak kissed her neck with a small smile.

“Oh, nothing. I handed them to Ume Ochazuke.” Master Attendant smiled wryly, saying nothing. She knew exactly what would happen.

She found a photo of a very elegantly dressed scarecrow in the newspaper the next week, and smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that you can break a rib whilst laughing or coughing, too? A surprisingly accurate representation of what can happen if you laugh with broken ribs, courtesy of an anecdote from a friendly nurse. Master Attendant should have held a pillow to her side if she wanted to laugh/cough with less risk.
> 
> Also, this is the end of the Window malarkey - I hope that's clear enough. Next proper chapter - Tiramisu goes on an adventure! But in the meantime, there's another interlude.


	8. Chapter 8

Master Attendant held up the glowing vial to the light. The liquid inside sparkled with golden flecks, and she could feel the potential from within it.

“Master Attendant, is that what I think it is...?”

“Depends. It's the Magic Ink used to sign pledges.” Black Tea - who had just delivered the mail and some snacks - smiled widely, and almost excitedly.

“So, who are you planning to pledge with, to have ordered-”

“I didn't order it.” Black Tea blinked twice in surprise, and Master Attendant cocked an eyebrow. “The Guild sent it to me as a prize.”

“A prize?”

“Yeah.” Master Attendant sighed deeply. “Best. Craft. Stall.” Black Tea looked so confused.

“ **Craft** Stall?”

“I've been spinning yarn or crocheting every time I've had to supervise the idiots or have been on forced rest.” Master Attendant shrugged. “I asked Hotdog if she wanted to set up a stall selling her paintings and my crafts. It's been a popular little side hustle."

Her mind flashed back through the full process of yarn creation, remembering the look on Steak's face when he'd found her in the Training Grounds swinging wet skeins around like whips. He startled her, and a skein slipped out of her hands - landing on one of his horns perfectly. She'd laughed so hard that even Steak was finding it hard to hold back a smile. It was the first time in ages that she could laugh without having to worry.

"A very therapeutic side hustle..." she said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude was originally going to be the scene at the end of the last chapter, but I changed my mind - it just didn't sit right.
> 
> Also, the mental image of Master Attendant using wet skeins of yarn as whips, whilst dancing around - that's an image that needs a little more recovery from.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dearest Master Attendant,_

_How is everyone since my last letter? I hope you're all at peace, as much as you can be. Milk Tea says hello, too!_

_My remaining time here at the West Palata Library will be fairly short. The books Yuxiang would like must be copied by hand, and they are happy to arrange delivery for what I can't bring when I leave. I also found some other books that might come in handy for the Library._

_In the meantime, my research has been very informative._

_Whilst there is not much on the matter at hand, I am happy to say that what I have found matches what Yuxiang has in her records at the restaurant. I will bring my notes back, but, if you want to start reading up yourself, then please do._

_Warmest regards,_

_Tiramisu_

_p.s. I have also enclosed some local recipes that I thought you might like to try cooking._

**

Master Attendant sat back in her chair after reading the letter. The nights were just starting to draw in, so doing some cosy under-blanket reading sounded fun. Although, with Halloween being just around the corner, maybe it was a good opportunity to get some spooky ideas, too. She smiled and started to draw out some ideas for this year's decorations. There was a knock on the door. Steak was standing there with a box in his hand – it was large, relatively flat, and looked beautiful.

“Master Attendant, a courier just dropped this off for you.” He set it down on her desk. The box was wrapped in several layers of translucent paper that had embedded petals. There was a purple wax seal holding the paper layers together, along with the address. Master Attendant recognised the seal immediately as that of her own family. 

“...I will... open this later. This looks like Gramma's handwriting.”

“Gramma?” Steak looked confused. “Is that... someone you know, or...?”

“Oh, of course.” Master Attendant smiled. “She's my Grandmother. Normally we just exchange letters, but every now and again...” She stroked the wax seal. It was ornate, with a flower wreath around a decorated shield. “...well, I guess she liked the yarn I sent.”

“Well, I'd better get back to patrols. There have been a lot of migrating Fallen passing through. Steak leaned over the desk and kissed the tip of her nose. She leaned upwards, catching his lips with a gentle kiss.

“Be careful out there.” He just smirked in reply, and calmly walked out with a small smile on his face. She decided to at least have a go at doing some more of the paperwork before opening the box and put it aside.

Ten minutes later, and she'd cracked the seal. The layers of paper fell open gracefully, letting off a gentle floral fragrance. Lifting the flat lid, she was met with a minor eruption of shimmering translucent grey fabric. She could sense a hint of magic running through it. It meant that someone had probably woven a charm into it – or maybe into the box because there was a lot more fabric than could ordinarily have fitted into a box this size. After pulling out a good twenty meters and folding it, she peered into the box. Sitting under the fabric was a large bag of cookies, a book, and an envelope. She grinned – Gramma was the best baker.

'Dearest Ophelia,' the letter began. It continued with Gramma explaining that one of her Food Souls had been on a weaving spree. Apparently, they'd woven some sort of charm into the fabric so that even a single layer could keep someone warm – as Gramma herself happily attested.

The more interesting thing, though, was the book. It was a compilation of notes linking Red Wine to vampires and some verified vampire lore. There was also some theories on what could happen if a Red Wine did start drinking blood, as well as an alternate theory about how some stories may be fabricated (especially some of the more negative ones). Thankfully, the book was in a very familiar cypher and in her second language, so she didn't need to worry about prying eyes – even if it would take her longer to read.

The letter ended with a 'Lots of Love – Gramma' followed by a 'p.s. Blanca loves the yarn, and Nero loves what she makes with it! Send more if you can!'

Master Attendant chuckled, and started back on her accounting again, making sure that she added extra for spinning materials. She decided to leave the cookies alone because she knew that if she opened them, she'd eat them all. 

That decision didn't last long, either. By sheer luck, Brownie brought some tea just after she'd opened them.

**

Ducking into the nearest undergrowth, she pulled out some Carrot Bread from her skirt pocket. Setting her trug down, Master Attendant sighed, and plopped down next to it. She also pulled out the book from Gramma, reading as she nibbled. _I bet that if I kept quiet,_ she thought, _people could walk right by and not know I was even in here._

Much to her amusement, she was right.

Someone – probably Steak, by the heavy gait – walked right past, followed by someone with a much lighter step. They stopped not that far away.

“Gah! Where has she got to?” It was Steak.

“Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine without you for a little while.” With Red Wine. Funny how they tended to stick together. Definitely a love-hate thing.

“...bastard.”

“Careful now, you might come up with some new insults.” Red Wine sighed. “Look, we've done the patrols of the area. If anything's left, Master Attendant can handle it.”

“And what if she's hurt herself? If she's injured somewhere, or we couldn't sense it through-”

“...we probably would have felt it through the contract when it happened. Honestly, you do worry too much.”

“Or maybe **you** don't worry enough.” Steak made some huffing noises, before a heavy thud, like someone slumping to the ground. There was a pause.

“Hey. Breathe, dolt. Steady now. We'll find her, don't worry.” There was another thudding sound, and then another.

“If she's... can't shake... the image of... she almost... in my arms...”

“Easy now. Breathe slowly for me. You can't find her if you panic.” 

Master Attendant quietly got up, putting everything away. Then she jumped on the spot a few times before making a mad dash out of the bushes and towards the pair. She collided headlong with Red Wine, knocking them both to the floor. She scrambled to sit upright.

“I felt the distress through the contract! Where is the...” Steak was kneeling on the ground in front of her, knuckles muddy, and was slightly flushed. “...enemy?” He burst out laughing. She looked so confused until he pointed to where she was sitting. Her rear was on Red Wine's shoulders, and his face was planted in the ground. “Red Wine, are you alright?” He lifted his head slightly and muttered something before bucking Master Attendant in the air with a graceful flick of his shoulders. At that moment, he rolled over, grabbing her thighs so that she landed on his waist gently.

“I'm fine. That was definitely worth it, just for the look-” Steak punched him before Master Attendant could react. She facepalmed, and Red Wine sighed, catching Steak's next punch. “...I was going to say for the look on her face, but now that you mention it-” Steak's eyebrow started twitching.

She stood and leapt away, worried about getting caught in the crossfire. Then she had an idea. She smiled wryly as she pulled some leaves from her pocket. The two had started wrestling just after she stood up, and were so distracted that she was easily able to slip the leaves into both of their pockets without them noticing. She giggled under her breath and went to retrieve her trug.

When she returned to them, they were both holding their noses and accusing each other of causing the stink.

“What did _you_ do?”

“You cur, I didn't do anything!” As Master Attendant caught up to them, she chuckled.

“Alright, who found the Autumn Garlic? Both of you smell like you've been rolling in it or something.” She grinned, picking up the pace and getting ahead of them. “Or maybe,” she called back to them, “Someone had some leaves in their pockets and crushed them whilst getting physical!” They stopped, and she used the opportunity to walk briskly away. Very, very briskly. She'd managed to get a fair distance before there was some startled yelling.

“Get back here, you rascal!” She started running, cackling like a maniac as she saw them give chase.

_Joke's on them,_ she thought as she ran, _the more they run – the more it'll stink._

She found out just how bad the stink could get when Steak caught up and enveloped her in his sweaty, garlic reeking coat. He bundled her right up inside it, carrying her under one arm whilst he carried her trug with the other. She smiled cheerfully.

“I feel like a burrito! I've even got garlic seasoning!” Steak couldn't help but smile a little.

The pair were told to go wash in the river nearly as soon as they entered the building. Sanma's cats had all fled, Brownie nearly fainted, and despite being about two more glasses of wine from falling asleep – Yellow Wine was making some strange faces at the pair. Milk glared at them briefly before throwing a pile of towels and some heavy-duty soap at them.

They'd found a secluded section a fair distance from the restaurant to wash in, with a little natural pool. It was surrounded by rocks and actually provided a perfect bath. Especially when Steak could heat up the water so easily.

“I'm surprised that this place exists on the grounds.” Master Attendant chuckled as she continued to wash his back.

“I knew Bamboo Rice had somewhere he goes to wash. He doesn't like using the showers.” Steak groaned as she worked his muscles.

“And how did you find it?”

“Oh, I just asked him. Did you know he was the one that added the rocks?” She continued to massage his back, working deftly. “He likes the seclusion. Reminds him of the forest.” Steak murmured an agreement, moaning as she really worked some of his sore muscles.

“Mhm... Master Attendant...” She chuckled.

“I guess you really needed that, huh? It's like you were holding your anxiety there.” He huffed, and she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was probably grimacing.

“...you weren't that far away, earlier.” He somehow wasn't surprised.

“No, I really wasn't.” She pressed herself to him. “Steak, I can't promise that anything bad will ever happen to me again, but... I can promise that I'll do my best to stay safe.” He tugged on her hand, gently pulling her around to in front of him. He smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

“It's not going to stop me from worrying when you're not with me, though.”

“I know, but... hopefully, it will ease it a little.” She reached for his face, gently stroking it. “Oh, I know.” She pulled away from him a little and started fiddling with something. After a few minutes, she took his left hand.

She'd taken some strands of her hair, plaiting it before tying it securely around his ring finger.

“I promise – I will do my best to be safe if you aren't within arms reach.” She chuckled. “I know it's not as fancy as-” He kissed her, twining his fingers with hers. He pulled away briefly, the expression on his face soft.

“It's more valuable to me than anything a jeweller could make.” His lips brushed hers gently before kissing them again. He hoped that his kisses would convey the feelings swelling in his chest better than words could. Pulling her closer, her soft skin pressing against him, he couldn't help but feel he still wanted to get even closer. And as her hands trailed down his body, maybe – just maybe – she felt the same.

It was a while after their wordless conversation, as they were basking in the afterglow of their heated discussion, that suddenly Master Attendant grabbed her side. She curled up, swearing, whilst trying to squeeze the skin below her shoulder blades.

“...one of the... patrols is in – _ugh_ – serious trouble.”

**

Grumbling as he went, Red Wine stalked his latest prey. He was on Fallen Patrol with his pet Uke Mochi, and there was a flock of Large Sparrows. Carefully, he drew closer, keeping an eye out.

Without someone at his six, though, he missed the telltale signs that there was a Garuda keeping an eye on them.

He attacked headlong, taking out half of the flock before finding himself on the ground. This time though, he was being pecked and scratched, and the Garuda had just knocked his sword away. _Shit._

The ground felt warm. Warmer than it should have done. Grabbing a bird to use as a living, screeching shield, he attempted to get back up. It was like his limbs weren't responding, or he was moving through some peanut butter. He found himself staring into the Garuda's face, an decided to give one last thing a try and gazed deep into its eyes. It felt like an eternity between each heartbeat. He focused on trying to get it to leave, trying to force his will against its mind.

Blood started dripping from its nose, and it flew off with a shriek. He couldn't move, and there was a loud yelling as he shut his eyes.

“He's here! OH, MAN-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally learn the Master Attendant's name, and a little more about her family. 
> 
> And also, since trug doesn't seem to be a common term - a trug is a specific type of flat basket used for gathering plants so that they don't get damaged. Although there are things like trugs around the world, technically speaking, the only place true trugs are made is in England (somewhere in Sussex, if memory serves).
> 
> The Autumn Garlic that Master Attendant uses in this chapter is loosely based on Wild Garlic, which can actually have a short cropping season in the Autumn given the right conditions. I can also (personally) vouch that how she uses it here can really cause such a bad stink that you may be forced to bathe outside!


	10. Chapter 10

Master Attendant sheepishly knocked on the door. Chocolate opened the door part-way. He was only in his trousers, which wasn't really that unusual.

“Master Attendant. Coming to my room all alone?” He winked at her. “What can I do for you?” She went bright crimson.

“Um... I was hoping you'd give me some pointers on using that silk rope...” His smile turned devious.

“What good timing.” He opened the door to let her in. Her blush intensified as she saw Coffee sitting on the bed half-dressed, measuring out some coils of rope.

“I'm... I'm not intruding, am I?” Coffee smiled.

“Oh, not in the slightest.”

An hour later, and not only had Master Attendant learnt the basics of knot tying, but she'd learnt more than she expected about Coffee and Chocolate.

Those houseplants weren't easy to have made macramé hangers for, especially not the giant potted aspidistra, or the multi-tiered airplant display. She mused that it was the best way of learning, though.

**

“Do you really think she bought that explanation?”

“Sweetheart, I wasn't lying when I said that's how I got into this.” Coffee sighed gently as he tightened the ropes around Chocolate's torso. “Hanging airplants up really is the best way to display them in a cafe setting, and knotting rope is a wonderfully minimalistic way of doing so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Master Attendant, what are you planning to do with that silk rope?!)
> 
> Aspidistra used to be very popular houseplants here in the UK, and some of them are in pots that could double as mini boats. So, Coffee and Chocolate must hang theirs on some very strong hooks, no?
> 
> Brownie, cleaning their room: *gasps* I did not know you had the ceiling hooks for yoga swings.
> 
> Chocolate, sweating bullets: Oh no, it's for the... Aspidistra, we just haven't had time to, er, re-tie the hanger.


	11. Chapter 11

“...not working!?”

“It's not...” Milk sounded desperate. “Why isn't it working?” Red Wine went to speak, but only managed to open his mouth slightly. “We need all the healers we can.”

_Blood,_ he thought, _I need blood._

“I'll get Master Attendant!” There was a desperate influx of magic going into him.

“I'm here.” Master Attendant gasped. “Shit.” He could tell that she was using her Talents. “Has... is it just me, or... fangs? He's got fangs.” She hummed as she paused.

**Red Wine?** She was focusing on communicating through the contract link.

_I need... blood._ With the implication that he needed to drink it. She seemed to understand.

“Shit. Oh, _someone's_ going to kill me for this...” her voice was sing-song and slightly panicking. There was a scrambling sound with something metallic. Probably his sword.

“Master Attendant, what are you- No!” Milk sounded a bit frantic. Steak's anger was clearly rising.

“Put that fucking sword down, or so help me-” There was a slicing sound, a grunt, and a gasp. Then, to Red Wine, the most glorious fragrance in the world filled the air. Something pressed to his mouth.

“Drink, asshole. Don't die on me now.” A few drops of blood landed on his tongue. The taste... it was like godly nectar. He closed his lips around the cut.

**

It felt like a kiss, to begin with, followed by a gentle sucking and a dull ache. His teeth scraped against her skin. As he gasped for air, his lips parted from her skin, and she could see the line as it bled, as well as his elongated fangs. His lips were soft as he sucked the area again. It was like he was trying hard to hold himself back. After what felt like an age, and almost reluctantly, he started to lick the cut. The bleeding slowed as she watched. As he licked the last of the blood up, she found it hard to see where she had cut herself. He kissed the site once more, and the cut was completely gone. She blinked several times, not quite believing what she'd seen.

Milk's healing magic began to take hold on all of Red Wine's injuries, and they started to close up.

“Oh, good.” Master Attendant slumped to the floor, blushing. “Glad it... worked.”

“Master Attendant!”

“Just a little... dizzy...” She tried standing up, but Steak had to support her, practically carrying her to the next bay and placing her onto the bed. She rested her head against his chest, his hands remaining on her waist.

“That was pretty fucking reckless,” he said, voice low, “I should be telling you off, but I really don't know if-”

“Technically, there was a lot... of reck there. It wasn't exactly... reck _less_.” She frowned. “It's not like I asked a senior researcher at the Academy or anything to look into any records of Red Wine Food Souls drinking blood or anything,” she continued with a slight slur, putting one hand to her forehead with a grimace, “Or sent someone to the West Palata Library Archives or anything, to look into this... Noooo...”

“WHAT?” It was like she was drunk. When she was in pain, she was a very salty drunk.

“I know, right? It's almost like I actually know some shit and think before I act... on occasion.” Milk came into their bay, and sighed, using some magic to assess Master Attendant.

“Master Attendant, you're not only very low on blood, but your sple-”

“Like a virus?” Milk looked startled. “Magical vampire virus. Woo. It's why I cut myself rather than let him bite. Just like ordinary vampires.”

“...yes, that makes-”

“And drunk, too? Well, I am low on blood. High alcohol to blood ratio right now via magical osmosis. Man, this is like when I was kissing Vodka, but with less chance of getting smothered by her-” Master Attendant made a gesture that accurately got the point across. Steak gently patted her on the head.

“Okay, Master Attendant, maybe you should nap.” Milk murmured an agreement and used some magic to ease Master Attendant into sleeping. As soon as Master Attendant was fully asleep, Steak sighed and turned to Milk.

“So?”

“She's probably a litre down on blood, her spleen's swollen, and she has a fever.” Milk frowned. “But, why was she researching...?” Steak frowned back.

“She's very astute at times. Maybe it was something to do with the, uh, window incident?”

“Maybe.” Steak hummed.

“Well, somehow that doesn't surprise me.” Steak paused, before realising something about what Master Attendant had said, going pink. “But... did she really kiss Vodka? WHEN?” Milk sighed, shaking her head as she walked out of the bay.

“Master Attendant did a lot of things before you were summoned...”

**

Red Wine sat by Master Attendant's bed, Steak glaring at him.

“Speak, if you want to say something.”

“You've been hurt badly before and not needed blood. So why now?” Red Wine took a sip from his glass, shrugging calmly.

“Who knows?” There was a moment of silence before Steak narrowed his eyes.

“...you drank some blood before, didn't you?” Red Wine put his glass down, not meeting Steak's gaze. “When?” he asked flatly.

“...not long after you threw me out the window. She cut her finger on some glass, and...” Red Wine blushed. “...the scent alone drove all reason out of my mind.” Steak grimaced, summoning a sword and pointing it at Red Wine's face.

“Do you remember my promise?”

“I hope you'll stick to it.” Red Wine looked to Master Attendant, who had shifted slightly. Steak put his sword away with a huff.

“Did you know she's been researching about-”

“My bloodlust? I'm not surprised.” Red Wine chuckled. “And if she didn't find anything, she's the type to write it down herself for future generations.” Steak grimaced.

“One of these times, she'll stop and worry about herself for a goddamn change.” Red Wine couldn't help but smirk.

“Pot, meet Kettle.” Red Wine glanced over at Master Attendant before looking at Steak again and sighed wistfully. Steak rolled his eyes.

“I'm a Defensive Food Soul, I know I can handle it. But Master Attendant...” Steak reached out and gently stroked her face, “...she isn't. Humans are so delicate.” There was a moment of silence.

“...and yet, she's not afraid of hurting herself.” Steak removed his hand from her face and turned to face Red Wine angrily.

“It's your fault.”

“No,” Red Wine murmured quietly, “I am not wholly to blame.” Ignoring the glare from Steak, Red Wine gently stroked Master Attendant's hand. “...part of it is her. Of all the numerous things she could have done, and ways she could have reacted, she chose to help.” Steak exhaled sharply.

Red Wine had a point – she could have broken the contract, she could have ordered him away, she could have left him to die. But she wasn't that type of Master Attendant.

“It doesn't fucking excuse you-”

“I know.” Red Wine looked like he was going to cry. Steak punched him gently on the shoulder with a strained smile.

“Well, I suppose that's a start.” Steak nervously glanced at Master Attendant, who rolled over to face them. Red Wine couldn't help but look, too.

“I'm going to stay here and make sure she's alright.” Steak shot him a look.

“Then I'd better make sure you don't do anything funny.” Red Wine cocked an eyebrow.

“Surely that is my line. What kind of person do you think I am?”

“...an asshole.” Red Wine reached for Master Attendant's shoulder.

“Cur.”

“And get your hands off of her.”

**

The bright light was the first thing that she noticed as she started to wake. It was much brighter than usual, which almost gave her a headache. And then, the events of last night began to return to her, and her eyes snapped open. 

She was in the Medical Room.

The two soft sets of snoring nearby told her that Steak and Red Wine had fallen asleep whilst keeping an eye on her. Sitting up as slowly as she could, she could see she was right – they were sleeping in the chairs by her bed. They'd fallen asleep sitting up, resting on each other. It was so sweet to look at. 

Her muscles ached with every movement, but she sighed, and gently slid off the bed. Looking at the sleeping pair, she took the blanket off of the bed and calmly draped it over them. They didn't stir, and she smiled to herself.

Sweet Tofu was sitting at the central desk, and seemingly bored. He yawned, and Master Attendant took this opportunity to hop onto the clear section of the desk.

“You alright, Sweet T?”

“Ugh, the sunlight during the day is too harsh. I prefer to be active at night.” He winked. “So, I heard you got up to some kinky stuff last night...” 

“Yeah, apparently I really wore those two out last night,” she smiled, gesturing to the bay she'd just left. “I left them to sleep.”

“And you didn't invite me?”

“Well, there wasn't a third chair for you to sit and watch me sleep...” Sweet Tofu chuckled.

“But really...” He grabbed her hands and used his magic to check her over. “Hmm, well at least your fever's down and your spleen's nearly normal.” He paused to use his magic on her. “You're still pretty low on blood, though. Today, the Doctor orders rest and iron-rich foods for you.” Her face twisted slightly.

“How much blood did he take, anyway?” Sweet Tofu hummed.

“The notes say he drank just over a litre.” He smirked. “Didn't know you were into _that_ kind of thing...” She sighed.

“I know, and we didn't even set a safeword up, which was _definitely_ the riskiest bit... Not a magical virus-like thing...” she said dryly. They both giggled quietly. Sweet Tofu gave her a wry smile.

“But seriously, what's going to happen from now?”

“No idea. Which is why I'm going to ask you to keep extra notes, if you can.” She sighed. “I'm going to keep notes, and going to ask Red Wine to do the same.”

“...so you want me to keep notes on both of you?” She nodded, and he winked. “Anything for you.” She chuckled again.

“Ooh, speaking of notes... I think I blurted out to Steak about the time I kissed Vodka. Y'know, when she nearly smothered me.”

“Oh! I wish I could have seen his reaction...”

“Same. Milk put me to sleep before it sank in.” He made a small whining noise.

“I wonder if he knows about-” he made a series of gestures, “or even...” He made more gestures. She smiled.

“I don't think Milk's the type to spill the tea like _that_.”

“No, but that just leaves space for me to, doesn't it?” 

“Only if you tell the best renditions as only you can.” Gasping dramatically, he put one of his hands to his chest.

“I'm insulted you think I wouldn't.” She grinned. They continued chatting for a bit before they heard some noises from a bay.

“Hmm. What the fu-”

“Why-”

“Where's she-”

“...not here, idiot.” There was some fussing, and a muffled complaining. Steak stomped out of the bay, and only stopped when he was standing next to Master Attendant, wrapping his arms around her a little groggily and pulling her to him.

“...morning, Steak,” she mumbled into his arm, before shifting slightly and putting an arm around his waist. Sweet Tofu smirked.

“When I said eat plenty of iron-rich foods, Food Souls don't count.” Her chuckle was muffled by Steak's chest. Steak went a little pink and ruffled her hair. She winked at Sweet Tofu.

“...worth a shot though, right?” Sweet Tofu started laughing.

Then, a blanket with Red Wine's legs walked out of the bay. It was tied with a slightly wonky bow in front. Steak started chuckling, and when Master Attendant saw why, she couldn't help but laugh too.

“Bit early for the Halloween costume, isn't it?” Red Wine walked confidently towards her, managing to avoid the furniture. She could almost see the look on his face.

“Oh no,” he quipped, “it's the only way that meathead could ever hope to beat me at swordsmanship.” Sweet Tofu snorted.

“Are you sure he wasn't wrapping you up as a present to someone?” Steak nudged Red Wine away with one foot, sending him off-balance and towards Sweet Tofu. Sweet Tofu then pulled Red Wine to sit in his lap with a dramatic gasp. “For me? Aww Steak, you shouldn't have.” Master Attendant giggled.

“I ship it.” She paused. “...hang on, if you kissed him, would you get drunk?” Sweet Tofu sighed.

“Oh, I _wish_...” he wrapped his arms around Red Wine and gave him a small squeeze. Red Wine grumbled slightly, earning another chuckle from Master Attendant. Then she looked thoughtful.

“Yeah, I suppose that if Food Souls could get drunk off of each other, I wouldn't spend so much for Yellow Wine's monthly supply. I'd never see Sake much, but...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the spleen. Actually really handy in fighting off viruses and some infections.
> 
> Master Attendant in this is definitely not straight. Just going to put that out there. Maybe I should write up the tale of MA being smothered by Vodka.
> 
> ...also, I love the idea that kissing alcoholic Food Souls can cause humans to get drunk, but not other Food Souls. Or in this case, saliva meeting bloodstream. Poor MA.


	12. Chapter 12

Coffee, Chocolate, and Master Attendant were sitting in the empty restaurant, watching Steak and Red Wine having another little spat whilst on Closing Duty. Chocolate leaned over to Master Attendant and grinned.

“Master Attendant, do you ever worry that those two are going to _actually_ going to start sleeping together one of these days?” Master Attendant paused and scratched her chin in thought.

“Not really. I'm half expecting it to happen at some point, to be honest. I wouldn't mind.” Coffee's sunglasses slipped off his face, and Chocolate looked shook.

“What...?” She shrugged.

“Who am I to stand in the way of a love like theirs?”

“B-But what about you? Aren't you and-” Master Attendant flushed and smiled widely, holding her cheek in one hand faux-bashfully.

“I'm just hoping I wouldn't be left out. Or I can at least watch.” Chocolate gently hit her with his bouquet of roses.

“You are **terrible** , Master Attendant.” She laughed, and he gently blew some petals her way. “...but I _love_ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha!
> 
> ...well, I guess she's read up on their backstories. SteakWine seems nearly canon.


	13. Chapter 13

Tiramisu walked through the familiar market, cheerfully greeting the regular traders as she made her way back to the restaurant. A little girl ran up to her, holding a basket of cookies. The Baker's youngest daughter.

“Miss Tiramisu! Please, take these to Mr Red Wine!” Tiramisu took them with a smile.

“Of course I will.”

“And- and- Tell him we all hope he feels better soon!” She chuckled.

“I'm sure these will help him.” The Baker called Tiramisu over to the stall as his daughter ran off to play with the other kids.

“I'm sorry, you probably don't know what happened.” The Baker sighed. “Well, last night, there was a bit of ado. Red Wine was in a bad state after taking on some Fallen on his own... I bet your Master Attendant's worried.”

“We have the best healers, so I'm sure he's well on the way to recovery.” Tiramisu winked. “I'm sure the cookies will make sure he's out and about again soon.” The Baker laughed. After exchanging some more pleasantries, Tiramisu headed back to the restaurant.

As soon as Master Attendant saw her, she had a large smile.

“Tiramisu! How was the journey? You must be tired – here, come through to the office!” They made small talk as they walked, and even after Master Attendant had shut the door behind them in the office. It was only after a while that Tiramisu sighed.

“I heard about last night's fuss. Something about Red Wine being badly hurt?”

“Afraid so...” Master Attendant sighed. “Thankfully, everyone managed to get him patched up, but...” She went pink as she continued. “...well, he didn't seem to heal until he'd had some blood.”

“Oh, who was the donor?” Tiramisu saw the look on Master Attendant's face. “...he drank more of your blood?”

“Afraid so.” Master Attendant pulled some papers from a desk drawer. “I've made some notes on things from my perspective, and some extra copies,” she said, separating out some of the paper and handing it to Tiramisu. “I made extra copies for security purposes. Sweet Tofu and Red Wine will be taking their own notes, too. I'll copy them at some point.”

“Should I take my own notes?”

“If possible. The more insights, the better. You might want to speak to him at some point, though. I'm worried that he's feeling guilty.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“I know Red Wine worries that he'll become a monster, and Steak does, too.” Tiramisu nodded. “But... I noticed that he was suffering the longer he went without. Can you please try and talk to him? You're the best at this kind of thing.” 

“I... will try.” Then Master Attendant grinned. 

“Enough about that. What was Palata like? I have not been there for years...” Tiramisu chuckled.

“Still hot and dry, so the archivists are happy. Oh! Yes, they'll be sending the requested books later, and Milk Tea sends her regards to you, as does...”

Tiramisu left later with a smile, having left her notes with Master Attendant. It was then that she remembered that the Baker's daughter had given her cookies for Red Wine, and went to find him. Milk told her that he should be in his room, resting.

She knocked on his door.

“Red Wine? Are you awake?” As soon as she heard a muffled voice telling her to come in, she gently entered. He was sitting in bed, apparently reading in the dim light of his room. He smiled.

“Oh, you're back. How was your journey?”

“It was wonderful, thank you.” She presented the cookies. “The Baker's daughter told me to give these to you so that you can get well soon.” Red Wine chuckled.

“I guess they'll work, because I'll be back on duty tomorrow. If I have my way.”

“Master Attendant told me what happened.” His eyebrow shot up.

“And...?”

“Well, I just wanted to check in on you.”

“Surely you-”

“Reports don't tell me how you're feeling. Oh, what did Master Attendant say? _Trust, but verify._ ” Tiramisu winked. “...you know what she's like when she worries.” He smiled wryly.

“She is certainly a shrewd one.” He sighed, a gentle blush dusting his cheeks. “...I think I may need some advice. Confidentially.” She smiled warmly.

“Of course.”

**

“Humour me, please.” Steak huffed but kept still as she shifted on his lap. His arms were around her waist loosely.

“...I don't see how this will help, Master Attendant.” She chuckled and kissed his nose before continuing her work.

“Well, two things,” she said. “Not only are your horns the perfect distance apart for this, but apparently you have an avid fan or ten that knits.” She continued to wind the sparkling red yarn around his horns. He sighed.

“So...?”

“I'm putting this up for at the Charity Auction next week.” Tying the hank off securely, she grinned. “It's already drummed up some interest.” Gently taking it yarn off his horns, she deftly twisted it into a skein. He smiled unamused and tightened his grip on her waist after she set the skein on the nearby chair.

“And how did you know I'd agree to such an... odd idea?” She smiled, and rested her head on his.

“I didn't.” Her fingers danced through his hair. “If you didn't let me, I'd have just told them you did.” He barked out a laugh and buried his face in her cleavage, muttering something uncomplimentary. Then he sighed. She felt the heat rise as he pushed his face further into her chest, and she wrapped her arms around his head. He mumbled something before chuckling. “...what?” Steak looked up at her freeing his head slightly. He was bright red.

“...did you and Vodka really...?” Cocking an eyebrow, she smiled.

“Kiss? Yeah.” She ruffled his hair, going slightly pink. “Well, we went a little further than that, but...”

“H-how...” Steak's eyes widened. “What did you...” She gave him a flat look.

“How much detail do you want me to go into, Steak?”

“As much as you want.” Her eyes narrowed to very thin slits.

“This isn't about trying to get a three-”

“No,” he interjected. “I'm just curious.”

“...why?” He shook his head.

“Humour me,” he said breathlessly, “Please.”

**

Red Wine, alone in his room after his talk with Tiramisu, sighed as he put pen to paper.

_This is a complicated matter,_ she'd said, _so it's understandable that you don't know what to think or say. Maybe getting everything out on paper first might help._

He began with the overriding feelings he had. He doubted that there were enough adequate words to describe the overwhelming feeling of just wanting to hold them while they slept, or just watching them as they did something they loved. Or just letting them stand still whilst he just looked at them.

And then, of course, the bloodlust. He wasn't certain if it was just because of the blood, or if the blood just made all the feelings bubble up from deep within. Feeding itself was arousing. When he fed from Master Attendant, did she feel the same? He couldn't remember anything like this from previous lives but knew enough about vampire lore to hope.

No no no. Focus on the paper.

What did they like to do? What should he do with them? How should he go about confessing and romancing them? Would they even want to?

He grumbled quietly, scrawling it all down in as much order as his thoughts. The paper was soon filled to capacity.

Frowning, he ripped the current piece of paper into confetti and pulled out two more sheets. Using one sheet of paper for each person would probably be better.

**

That night, Master Attendant's dreams were weird.

Someone had grabbed her right arm, pulling her towards them. But, someone else was clinging to her left ankle. The force between the two kept growing, and eventually, she could hear some joints start to stretch.

“Stop... please...” The forces increased. A few joints dislocated, but she found she couldn't scream. The pressure in her chest grew. Whoever was pulling at her ankle had opted to bite, too – whilst the person at her arm had dug their nails in. She couldn't breathe. Something started to give, and with a shot of pain-

She sat upright in bed, drenched with a cold sweat. She couldn't stop shaking. Such a visceral dream. Steak murmured something, but it was slurred and too garbled for her to hear. She reassured him gently that she'd be right back.

Padding quietly across the floor to her desk, she could just see enough to be able to write it all down. She sighed.

_That felt like a warning,_ she thought.

After putting the paper away, she wandered back into bed. Steak immediately wrapped his arms around her. As she drifted off, she felt his hand tighten around her arm subtly.

**

The latte Master Attendant drank didn't seem to have been as effective as usual this morning. Doing the paperwork was slow and tedious, and the prospect of having another check-up was a relief. Milk, in her gentle tone, reminded Master Attendant that she was still low on blood, and possibly hungover.

“It's probably the blood. I wasn't hungover after kissing Vodka.” Milk tutted.

“Your body is also fighting off a virus.” Master Attendant huffed.

“Yeah. I guess it feels like the tail end of the Flu.”

“Are you worried?” Milk looked vaguely concerned as Master Attendant sighed.

“I'd be stupid if I wasn't.” She grimaced. “We'll just have to see how it all pans out. Milk, I'm going to send some copies of the notes to someone, too.” Master Attendant handed Milk an address, and Milk's eyes widened a little at the address.

“Master Attendant, this is... The Academy?” Milk's uneasy tone belied the reputation The Academy held amongst some Food Souls.

“Yes.” Master Attendant smiled. “It's heading to the Senior Researcher that helped me. ”

“Do you... _trust_... this Professor Senran?”

“Oh, undoubtedly.” Master Attendant chuckled. “She is my Gramma, afterall. She's doing it in an unofficial capacity.” Milk sighed in relief, giving a tiny smile. Master Attendant winked. “And we're even exchanging information in a cypher that only we know. Quite secure.”

“I'll prepare my notes for you to copy, then.” Master Attendant nodded.

“Thanks, Milk.”

“I'm very happy to help you.” She was going to say something more, but a quick knocking on the office door interrupted her.

“Come in.” Red Wine peeked his head around the door.

“Oh good. Two birds with one stone.” He stepped in and closed the door, holding some paper in his hand. “I've... finished my – um – homework,” he said with a cheeky smile. Master Attendant pursed her lips, and patted an empty spot on her desk.

“Well, put it here for marking, and I'll grade it when I get chance,” she chuckled. He complied, putting some of the paper on the desk and giving some to Milk.

“...I thought that I'd make a copy for each of you.” Milk nodded.

“Thank you. I'll go and put this away now.” She bowed slightly. “Good morning.” And then Milk left, closing the door gently behind her. There was a pause. Master Attendant looked at Red Wine.

“How are you doing?” 

“I... should really be the one asking you. I'm fine. Better, actually.” He sighed with a lopsided smile before coming to lean by the desk near to Master Attendant. “Are you feeling well?” His fingers reached for her cheek. “You are paler than normal...”

“Oh, it's nothing a few slack days and some iron-rich foods can't fix.” She saw a deep look of concern spreading across his face.

“Master Attendant-”

“Hmm?” He grabbed both of her cheeks and looked at her face more closely. She was paler than normal, and there were dark rings under her eyes. Concern spread over his face.

“...do you know how much I took...?”

“Just over a litre.” There was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. “...it's not that-”

“That's nearly a fifth of...” He let go of her cheeks, taking one hand to his mouth in horror. “I- That's-” She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

“Yes, well, don't take that much next time, okay?” He grabbed her shoulders with a serious look.

“You can't possibly-” She reached up and pinched his cheek.

“Listen here, you little pakshet – it's only a litre of blood. I've lost more than that before.” She exhaled with an angry pout. “Ordinarily, it would take a few months to regenerate it all, but-” She inhaled sharply before continuing. “-I happen to have excellent healers on hand, so it'll be fully back within a month or so.” He looked a little startled by her rapid-fire angry speech, but she continued. “As long as you don't pull some gago stunt like that again and have to take that much, I. Will. Be. Fine...” She sighed, and let go of his cheek. “...well, I think Milk and Sweet Tofu both agreed that if it's less than half a cup a month, it should be safe. And no biting, because I did read up on vampiric folklore, and it's probably better if you didn't.” 

There were a few moments where neither of them said anything before Red Wine chuckled. His hands moved from her shoulders to her face, gently cupping it. Then he leaned in, and for a split second, she thought he was going in to kiss her lips. For the briefest moment, she thought she felt something skim her lips, but she wasn't entirely sure. He kissed her forehead. He chuckled again.

“Master Attendant...” He looked into her eyes. The brown today shone like well-polished Tiger Iron. “I wish... that there was something I could do or say to fully express how thankful I am.” 

“Trying not to die again... would be a great start.” Her voice was a little breathy, and she noticed that he was a little pink. He smirked.

“Maybe... I should take you shopping.” Her eyes widened, but he sighed. “But, I doubt I'd find anything around here that's good enough for you.” She felt the heat rising up her cheeks further.

“Som-Someone's being charming today...” she said, with a hint of suspicion.

“...is it working?” He had a smug grin on his face until she huffed.

“So. What are you after?” He couldn't help but sputter, and she grinned. He composed himself and gave her the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster.

“If I said I was after a date, then...?” Thinking about the dream, and the pretty blatant situation unfolding, it was like a puzzle piece had clicked into place. Before she could think about the consequences, she found words falling out of her mouth.

“Then it had better be nothing romantically minded unless you want to start negotiating with Steak about it.” His grin turned to a smirk.

“Ah, so maybe I should just take you shopping. For now.” Relieved, she chuckled wryly.

“Only if you think you can find anything around here that's good enough for me.”

“Then how about tomorrow, after breakfast?”

“Alright. I need to head to the market, anyway.” He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead once more before heading out of the office.

“Good.” There seemed to be a sparkle in his eyes. “...it's a... platonic date.”

She waited until he was long gone before she frowned and gently hit her head on the desk several times, contemplating the best way to fake her death. She settled for reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a hipflask of potent alcohol. She took a large swig before sighing and continuing with the paperwork.

**

“You seem to be in a good – ugh – mood.” Steak parried a tentacle. Red Wine chuckled as he effortlessly sliced into the enemy.

“Oh, I'm off on a little date tomorrow.”

“Who the fuck agreed to that?”

“...Master Attendant.” Steak thrust his sword right through the Fallen he was fighting, killing it in one blow.

“WHAT THE-” Red Wine finished off the Fallen that he was fighting, and sidled up to Steak.

“Well, we can always go on our own date another day, if you like...” Steak punched him. Red Wine chuckled, and punched him back.

“YOU LITTLE-” Red Wine tried a different tactic and decided to tackle Steak to the ground. The surprising move knocked Steak to the floor, with Red Wine tumbling onto him.

“Look, meathead, she only agreed to a platonic date.”

“Platonic?”

“It means it's not romantic, idiot.” Red Wine chuckled. “Although she did say that if I wanted to go on a romantic date with her, I'd have to negotiate it with you.” Steak grabbed Red Wine's shoulders and forced him over onto the ground.

“...the hell does that mean?” Red Wine sighed.

“It means that she might be open to... a polyamorous relationship.” Steak went pink, and slapped Red Wine hard. Red Wine, although recoiling from the first slap, caught Steak's hand as he went to slap again. “I guess the question is – are you?”

“Wh-what?”

“I'm asking you...” Red Wine said quietly, “...that if Master Attendant wanted to get intimate with me, as well as you, how would you feel about it?” Steak's breath caught in his chest. He let out a string of half-formed syllables, and Red Wine slipped out of Steak's grasp as he struggled to form words.

“I'm not giving her to-”

“And I'm not asking you to _give_ her to me, dolt.” Red Wine patted Steak on the head. “I'm asking you to think about... sharing.” There was a pause, and Red Wine frowned. “...I don't like talking about Master Attendant like she's an object.” The angry and confused look on Steak's face softened.

“...me neither.” A thought occurred to Steak. “But why are you bringing this all up now?” Red Wine smiled wistfully.

“It's because she agreed to let me feed off of her.” Neither of them said anything. Steak could guess some of the implications, sighing deeply before punching Red Wine again.

**

Master Attendant watched intently as Steak cleaned his armour and weapons. She found his repetitive motions calming, somehow. Eventually, he smiled contentedly, stowing his swords in whatever space they vanish into, and reattaching his pauldrons to his coat. Looking at her, he chuckled.

“Something interesting you?”

“Ah... Watching you clean your weapons... it's fascinating.” She smiled. “It's the same as the chef's knives, but different.” He murmured an agreement.

“To be fair, the way they're used is slightly different.” She tilted her head slightly, and he smiled. “I use my swords a bit like you use that large meat cleaver of yours.” A flash of recognition crossed her face.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Grinning, he walked over to the sofa and plopped himself down next to her. She hummed, and shifted closer to him, resting her head on his lap. The look on his face was soft as he started playing with her hair. Or, that's what he thought. As Master Attendant shut her eyes, she hummed again. “Is something on your mind, Steak?” His fingers paused.

“Um...” As he wondered how best to say it, she groaned.

“Did Red Wine tell you he asked me on a platonic date?”

“And that you said yes.” She hummed her affirmative. He sighed. “...and the... other bit.” Tiny splashes of pink started to bloom on her cheeks. He furrowed his brows. “Did you mean it?”

“...that if he wanted to try a romantic date, that he should negotiate with you?” She reached up to Steak's face as it started to go red. “Yes. Well...” She stroked his cheek. “Steak, we're in a relationship, and if Red Wine wanted to join in somehow... Then we'd all need to talk about it.”

“Isn't it... weird? Normally people don't... it's not normal.”

“Maybe a little.” She gave him a lopsided smile. “But, life's weird, and I don't think I've ever passed as normal.” His brows threatened to merge into one brow across his forehead.

“Does that even happen in real life?”

“Oh yeah,” she chuckled, “It even happens in this restaurant, if you're looking for it.” He looked so confused, and she smiled. “The Cafe gang are in a polyamorous relationship. It's pretty complex because it's five people, but...” He zoned out a little as she explained their dynamic. Eventually, he stopped her.

“...okay, so...” He took a deep breath. “Why? Why hint at it to him?” She went a bright crimson.

“Well...” She sighed, biting her lip. “It's hard to explain, but... With the fact Red Wine needs to occasionally drink some of my blood... I get the feeling that if we didn't try and lay some groundwork down about intimacy, you two would tear me apart in the resulting argument.” 

“...you might be right.” Pulling her up so that she was sitting upright and leaning against him, he hummed. “I... If that uptight prick can bring himself to make a compromise, then what kind of person would I be if I couldn't...?”

“Yes, but what about you...” He took a deep breath, gently sighing. 

“Master Attendant.” Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, he smiled. “My main concern is your happiness, and I'd do nearly anything to keep you happy.”

“Steak,” she said, nuzzling into his chest, “I'm glad to hear that, but you _are_ allowed to have your own wants and opinions on this all, too.” He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed. “If we're going to lay boundaries, we all need to know where we stand.”

“...and if I didn't want to change anything after all?”

“Then nothing really changes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiramisu returns! Ah, now we're getting to the interesting bits.
> 
> pakshet - literally what happens if you spell the word fuckshit in a Filipino style. Generally used like the word asshole is.
> 
> gago - stupid or foolish. Fun fact - it's a gendered word, and the female equivalent is gaga.


	14. Chapter 14

Master Attendant's Typical Daily Schedule:

5.30AM – Wake Up. Sometimes getting out of bed is delayed by whoever's in the bed with her. Sometimes it's Cold Rice Shrimp, Jiuniang, or Strawberry Daifuku if they've had nightmares.

~6AM: She drinks coffee whilst getting ready for the day.

~6.30AM-8AM: Opening the Restaurant and cooking breakfast.

8AM: Breakfast.

8.30AM – ~11AM: Either Cooking in the Restaurant, Off to the Market, or short Resupply missions. (She hasn't been allowed to go on Deliveries since The Incident.)(See Protector.)

~11AM: Light Snacks. Sometimes she has them in her pockets.

~11.15AM – 2PM: Usually back at the Restaurant. Either Cooking or doing Paperwork. If not, she's on the way back.

~2PM: Lunch.

2.30PM – 4PM: Paperwork. Or napping. Sometimes both.

4PM: Afternoon Tea – with whoever's around. Crepe, Macaroon, Cold Rice Shrimp, and Sakuramochi make the most appearances, but almost all the Food Souls love having Afternoon Tea with Master Attendant. It's one of the few times Boston Lobster's seen outside of his usual haunts.

5PM – 10PM: Cooking in the Restaurant.

~10PM: Supper and Aperitif, followed by a bath.

~11.30PM: Bedtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, another interlude. This time, going a little into the background workings of the restaurant.


	15. Chapter 15

After breakfast, Red Wine waited patiently as Master Attendant vanished to grab her market bags. Steak sat down opposite him at the table, mug in hand.

“No funny business today.” Red Wine smirked.

“Well, if I promise not to do business with any clowns, will you stop scowling at me?” Steak frowned before Red Wine waved a hand dismissively. “I know what you mean, meathead. I take it you spoke to her about it already?”

“...of course.”

“And?”

“It means we need to talk, all three of us.” Red Wine smiled wryly.

“Perhaps tonight? Or do you need more time to think?” The lack of sarcastic undertones in that second question made Steak blink twice in surprise before answering.

“The sooner, the better. Get it over and done with.” Master Attendant's arrival back in the room made Steak sigh and get up from the table. “...be careful out there. It's a chilly enough day.” As she approached Red Wine, she smiled, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened.

“You ready to go?” Red Wine stood up swiftly.

“Of course.”

The chilly weather meant that the walk into town was quiet, with barely anyone else out on the streets. Red Wine looked up at the sun, and sighed. Master Attendant saw this, and chuckled.

“Do you need a parasol?” He looked down at her. She was in her usual clothing, but with the addition of a sheer grey wrap.

“No, I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you're warm enough?” She grimaced.

“Not another worrywart. Here.” She took his hand and slid it into the folds of the wrap near her shoulder. He marvelled at how warm it was – even through his gloves. He removed his hand, opting to feel the fabric.

“That's a wondrous fabric. Where did you get it from?” She winked.

“Oh, Gramma sent it to me. Blanca's always weaving something, and this batch happened to have charms woven into it.” Seeing the questioning look on his face, she smiled. “Blanca is my Grandmother's Milt, and she loves to weave.”

“Ah, so you're not the only one in the family to be able to summon Food Souls.”

“No, but I am the only one able to summon more than two.” She smiled wistfully, and then chuckled. “So, looking for anything in particular whilst we're out today?”

“Well,” he said with a smirk, “I think I said I'd try and find something that I think is worthy of you.” She elbowed him gently, and his face dropped a little. “I am not entirely joking, Master Attendant.” She quietly huffed.

“Then I'm curious to see what you think of me.” Her voice was barely above her breath, and Red Wine was sure that if his hearing wasn't so sharp, he would have missed it. Choosing to ignore it, he patted her arm.

“Come, put your hand here,” he said, pulling her hand to the crook of his elbow. “Let us walk like I'm escorting you. Please.” Snorting, she complied.

“Half tempted to get the parasol out just to complete the look.” Red Wine chuckled quietly. Before he could say anything, though, a gaggle of noisy kids ran up to them. Master Attendant vaguely recognised the Glass Worker's youngest son, and the Baker's daughter.

“Oh! OH! Mr Red Wine's up and about!”

“Miss Fi, are you keeping an eye on him?”

“Did you enjoy the cookies?” Red Wine smiled warmly.

“Yes, yes, and yes.” He patted Master Attendant's arm gently, and let go to bend down to the kids' level. “I think the cookies really helped.”

“Glad they helped, Mr Red Wine!” One of the girls shyly approached Master Attendant.

“Miss Fi, where's Mr Steak today?”

“Ah, he's on stable duty at the moment. It's why I'm keeping an eye on Red Wine here.” Master Attendant chuckled.

“Aww, I wanted to ride on his shoulders again...”

“If he's in the next time you come to the restaurant, maybe he'll let you then...” A bell started ringing in the distance. The kids almost jumped out of their skins.

“OH! Bell.”

“Bye-bye!”

“Later!” Both Master Attendant and Red Wine smiled and waved as the kids ran off. They looked at each other, and couldn't help but laugh as they continued their walk to the market.

“The kids are cute, aren't they?” She grinned. “I didn't know Steak let them ride on his shoulders...” Red Wine smirked.

“If you're jealous, I'm sure that dolt will be happy to let _you_.” She chuckled.

“It's not that... He's just such a soft touch sometimes, but he tries so hard to hide it.” Tilting her head to Red Wine, she grinned. “Not that you're much different.” Frowning, he started to grumble.

“Just because I can't stand Steak, doesn't mean that-” She sighed.

“Bullshit.” Startled, Red Wine flushed. _Did she-?_ “Red Wine, if you're really thinking about sitting down to negotiations, you're going to have to be a little more... forthcoming.”

“I don't know what you-” She gave him a flat look.

“You do know that it's been easier for me to gauge your emotions ever since you took some blood, right?” Cocking an eyebrow at his flustered look, she continued with a small chuckle. “I'd wager it's been the same for you, too.” He said nothing, and reached for her face with his free hand, turning it to face him more.

“So shrewd,” he said softly, with a small smile. “Yes, it is the same. I think it's because of the contract.” She quietly agreed.

“...what would happen if you drank from Steak?” He went red.

“I... don't know.”

“Did you even want to?” He pouted, and pinched her cheek briefly.

“Hmmph.” She chuckled.

“Well, if you're planning to have the big talk _tonight_ , don't forget to bring it up.”

“And you could tell that throu-”

“Oh no,” she said, “It's more that Steak left your table without either of you looking overly irritated, so it must have been a properly serious topic.”

“...is it too soon for you, or do you need more time to think on it?” She huffed.

“I said this to Steak last night - but the sooner we get the groundwork laid out, the less chance you two will rip me apart in the resulting arguments.” He paled, and didn't say anything.

The market was fairly busy despite the cold, but only the regular, local vendors were there. Red Wine decided to wander on his own whilst Master Attendant talked business. His eye was drawn to the glass maker's stall. One of the boys was using an open flame to craft decorative beads and small figurines whilst his Father dealt with the customers. A thought passed through Red Wine's mind, and he decided to act on it.

“Good Morning, sir. What can I do you for?” Red Wine put on a charming smile.

“Out of curiosity, you don't happen to sell glass dip pens, do you?” The man had to think.

“No, but I'm sure my eldest son Toby,” he gestured to the boy at working, “He could probably make one, if you ask.” The boy finished the bead he was working on, carefully finishing it off and putting the working stem into the warm sand nearby.

“Did I hear you say-” Toby looked at Red Wine, and looked a little confused. “Did you say glass pen?”

“Yes, that's right. Made entirely of glass, and preferably shatterproof.” Toby looked down for a second, and hummed in thought.

“Although I've never actually made one,” he said, “I think I understand how they work. What kind of handle would you like?” Red Wine paused.

“Something practical for writing. As far as design...” Red Wine looked around to check where Master Attendant was. She had gone to a second stall, and was haggling. “Hmm... What designs can you do?”

After some time, Red Wine had chosen the design for the pen. Toby bashfully explained that it could be a few days before he could deliver it, and that it could be costly, but Red Wine chuckled and produced enough coins to make a few.

“I think that some plainer ones would also be nice, for everyday use, too.” Toby nodded understandingly. “I will also ask that you keep it a secret from my Master Attendant.”

“Oh, is it a gift for Miss Fi? I understand. Do ya want me to hand it to you during the Halloween Party?”

“That's a great idea. Well, good luck.”

“Thanks. I hope I don't disappoint.” With a swift nod, Red Wine moved on. Master Attendant was haggling at the vegetable stall now. As he looked at all the stalls, he was surprised to see a Hotdog running one full of paintings and handmade items. From a glance, he could tell that it was Master Attendant's Hotdog. Hotdog smiled when Red Wine approached.

“Did you come to me specifically? Because you wanted to be my model?”

“If you want to paint me whilst I wait for Master Attendant, then...”

“Ah, you've come with Master Attendant. Maybe I should wait and paint the two of you together.”

“Tsk. Am I not good enough for you?” They both smiled at each other, and then Hotdog presented her sketchpad. In that brief time, she'd done a dynamic sketch of Red Wine. His eyes widened. “Oh, now that's a skill bordering on magic.”

“You flatter me too much.” Hotdog grinned. “But, I'd started when I saw you walking over.”

“Even so...” Hotdog's eyes wandered to behind him. Red Wine couldn't help but look. Master Attendant had stopped at the glass stall, and was speaking to the boy that worked on the torch. She was smiling, and the boy handed her a long box from behind the stand. Red Wine snapped his attention back to Hotdog. “Hmm, I wonder what Master Attendant's... Oh.” 

Hotdog was furiously sketching away with a slightly manic smile. Red Wine watched as Hotdog switched from pencil to pencil, adding so many colours that Red Wine had no idea what she was drawing. Eventually, Hotdog breathed in relief, and put down her final pencil.

“Whew. I just couldn't help myself.” Hotdog held up her pad again. It showed a very colourful picture of Master Attendant at the glass stall, smiling happily. “Doesn't Master Attendant make a wonderful subject?” Red Wine chuckled, but someone else spoke first.

“I don't know how you do it, Hotdog, but somehow you manage to make me look like a princess or something.” Hotdog smirked.

“Darling, we both know all the princesses are jealous of your beauty.” Red Wine snorted.

“And you tell me off for being too flattering? If that were any smoother, I would accuse you of honeyed words.” Master Attendant shook her head in amused disbelief.

“I can't tell if that was you agreeing or disagreeing with her, Red Wine.” The expression on Red Wine's face made Hotdog laugh, taking a pen to paper.

“I take it back, that was a cock-up on your part.” In moments, Hotdog finished scribbling and turned the pad around to reveal a simplistic storyboard of the exchange, with an accurately comical series of expressions. Master Attendant snorted as she laughed, putting a smile on Hotdog's face.

**

The Stables today were a lot messier than normal. Apparently the cold weather made all the Fallen Angels more excited, even if they were tame variety. Worse, because they were small, they really got all over the place – and since the building used to be Horse Stables, there were lots of places for the little ones to get into.

Steak's Enhanced Uke Mochi was no exception. As if sensing his mood, it decided to tuck itself into the rafters of its section, dropping sloppy food leftovers onto its clean bedding. Steak scowled.

“Look, You. That's meant to be your clean bed.”

“Eh~” it paid him no mind.

“Do you want a bath?”

“Reeeeeee~!!” That got its attention.

“Then don't eat over your damn bed.” Reluctantly, it moved so that it was eating over another area. Steak sighed. “Good You.” After changing its bedding again, he quickly finished the rest of the stable duties and sighed again as he headed back to the restaurant.

If he focused on the bond between himself and Master Attendant, he could sense roughly where she was in terms of direction and distance. Sometimes, he could sense her emotions. At the moment, he knew she was laughing. A flash of purple - odd. She was still cheerful. There was that purple again, but it felt... not like Master Attendant.

He had to investigate.

**

Red Wine and Master Attendant left a cheerful Hotdog at the stall. Master Attendant pulled a shopping list out of her pocket with a pencil and checked off items she'd done or purchased. Out of curiosity, Red Wine looked over her shoulder to see if he could work out what she'd gotten from the glass stall. No such luck, because it was all in a language he couldn't understand.

“Are you curious about the list?”

“A little. It's not in Common.”

“Not in the slightest,” she laughed. “It's in my native tongue, to stop nosy shoulder-peekers.” He chuckled.

“I can guess a few of them, but a few of them... _tinta_?”

“Ink.” She chuckled. “I'll be making the stationer's very happy today. The one below it, papel, is paper, and asero is nib.” Red Wine hummed in thought.

“Did you ever get a new glass pen?” She stopped in her tracks.

“Ah... no, I didn't. I thought about asking if Toby could make one now he's back, but...”

“...but?” She looked a little glum for a split second. 

“Well, it's not like I need one. Bigger things to worry about, I guess.” She looked at Red Wine and smiled. “Oh, yeah...have you thought about your costume for the Halloween party?”

“No,” he mused, “It's hard for me to get into the mood for that kind of festivity when I look like a-”

“Ah! I'm sorry-”

“It's fine.” He smiled at her. “Would I need one?”

“Given the size of the party, and how visible... you could be.”

“I probably should, then. I don't know what to dress as, though...”

“...I have an idea, but I need your help and your measurements.” As she explained her idea, the demonic smile on Red Wine's face grew.

“Yes, I can handle the... mortification and humiliation... just to see Steak's reaction.” 

“You. Are. Terrible.” Leaning in, he grinned.

“You suggested it, not me.” She playfully batted him and started walking again. He caught up and put her hand in the crook of his elbow again. She smiled wryly.

“I'm pretty sure Steak would say something similar, though.” She didn't see the small smile on his face, but she heard his scoff. “Now, shall we carry on? I know it's nearly time for some snacks, but we can get some at that place near the stationer's...”

Slowly, they made their way through the rest of Master Attendant's shopping list, Red Wine carrying the bags. He noted that it was all the things needed for the restaurant or business. As they started on the way back to the restaurant, though, Red Wine gently guided Master Attendant into a clothing shop.

“Now,” he said with a grin, “Come with me, I'll take you to buy new clothes.”

“What's wrong with the ones I-”

“Master Attendant, I have never seen you in anything but work clothes, and honestly, it's a little shameful.” The shop was larger than it seemed, stretching back from the street. It was filled with all sorts of fancy and elegant clothing. As he pulled her through the shop, she started going red.

“Red Wine, isn't this- Not my type of cloth-” He stopped her with a sigh.

“Yes, but this shop does a wide range of items, not just clothing.” The store opened up a little more as they passed the clothing, revealing a wide array of accessories and homeware. Red Wine smiled wryly at her. “I know that you'd suit practically any clothing I could pick out, though.”

“To be fair, you do have fashion sense.” Chuckling, he drew her attention to the jewellery.

“And you have pierced ears, but never any jewellery in them.” She remained red, looking down. He tutted, raising her chin to look at him. “Three holes in each earlobe...” She grimaced.

“I've got some bad news for you, Red Wine.” She shook her head and looked away briefly. “I'm allergic to gold and silver. Platinum's not great for my skin either.” His eyes widened.

“But that's-” She shrugged. 

“When my last earrings wore out, I couldn't get replacements. The materials are too hard to get hold of for making jewellery.” He grabbed her hands, and kissed them, an apologetic look on his face.

“I'm so sorry, Master Attendant. If I had known...” She chuckled.

“Well, you didn't, so don't worry.” Tilting her head towards the homeware section, she smiled wryly. “Perhaps we should stick to what's over here, instead?” When she took her hands from his and turned around, he couldn't help but grab her from behind, giving her a hug. She froze up. “Red Wine-”

“...It is easier for me to feel your emotions through the contract now, remember?” Resting his chin on her hair, he sighed. “What did you say to me earlier? Hmm...” Clearing his throat, he tried to imitate her voice. “ _if you're thinking about sitting down to negotiations, you're going to have to be a little more forthcoming._ ” She huffed.

“Asshole.” Although he couldn't see the small smile on her face, he knew there was no venom in her word. 

“Although I am agreeing to browse the Homeware section, don't think that you're going to distract me from picking out new clothes for you.”

And it was true. After perusing for cosy blankets and scent diffusers, Red Wine made the point of dragging her around the clothing section. He tossed several pieces of clothing into her hands as they went, in various colours and textures. Much to her surprise, he'd actually picked out clothing she might consider wearing.

They finally left the store a couple of hours later, after Red Wine insisted on buying a few things for her from nearly every department. Red Wine hummed.

“I did not know you had a penchant for perfume oils.” She shrugged.

“They last much longer on the skin, and can be added into plain skincare.” 

“Always so practical.” She was going to quip back, when something flew past her. Red Wine grunted, and when she turned to look – there was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He pulled her close. “Don't dawdle. Move.” Another arrow flew past her ear, and she nodded.

The wove a path in and out of the shadows of buildings, dodging arrows, until they could find an alleyway to duck into. She looked at his shoulder briefly.

“We need to get this looked at. How bad does it hurt?”

“Not too bad. More of a hindrance.” She took a longer look.

“Do you want me to snap the shaft off?” He nodded, and she deftly held the area firmly before snapping the thin wood. She looked at it more carefully. The style of flight seemed... familiar. Red Wine was set to move again, when she gripped his arm.

“We need to-” He saw the look on her face, and stopped. “Master Attendant?”

“The arrow... it's definitely poisoned. You... you should... sit...” Gesturing to the wall, she grimaced. “Shit. Why now, of all...” She gently pushed him down, making him slump against the wall. Her eyes were welling with tears.“You'll have to... act hurt.”

“But it's not-”

“Humanly hurt, idiot.” Frowning, she pulled a small vial out of her top and tipped a little onto his arrow wound. He winced, and she smiled wryly. “Hopefully the hired hands don't know their Food Souls, because...” Master Attendant sighed deeply. “...well, let's just say that death is not the most painful thing they could do to you.” Their attention was snapped to the sound of heavy footsteps. She put the vial to her mouth, drinking a little. Holding the vial to his lips and pouring the rest of it under his tongue, she leaned in. “Close your eyes, look fatally injured. Stay still. No matter what. Please.” 

“...as you wish.” He did as he was told – he could sense the urgency and need enough to not question her now. As the footsteps reached their alley, she grabbed his shoulders.

“Mr Scarlet! Stay with me!” She stood up. “H-Hang on I'll go get- Ah!”

“There she is!”

“What are- Ten of you? Surely you shouldn't need that many armoured men for little old me...” There was a metallic clanging sound, and the sound of a few men falling to the ground. The remaining men swore.

“The Wildflower's using her magic! Quick, before she casts again!” There was a stampede, and Red Wine could hear the sounds of a physical struggle, and some beating. Eventually, it stopped, and there was some laboured breathing and the metallic tang of blood. A masculine voice away from the scuffle hummed.

“Call your Food Soul, Wildflower.”

“No.” There was the sound of an impact and a gasp of pain.

“We know you have a Steak, Ophelia.” Footsteps towards Master Attendant's voice. “Call him to you.”

“...why?”

“Why? Dear Ophelia, you should know what he wants to do.” There was a shuffling, and Master Attendant almost squeaked.

“Eek ...promise me you won't harm Mr Scarlet.”

“Who? That man?”

“You literally ruined my date by shooting him with a poisoned arrow, the least you could do is leave him alone.” There was an amused chuckle.

“Fine. I promise that we won't do anything to Mr Scarlet. Now, call your Food Soul.” There was a pause. Master Attendant let out a long sigh.

“...Steak is... on his way...” There was a dragging sound. “Hey- aren't you...?”

“I can see that you've already given Mr Scarlet the antidote.” Another amused chuckle. “And I did say we wouldn't do anything to him. Better pray that it actually works for him, eh?” There was another sound of a hit, and Red Wine felt Master Attendant's presence weaken as they went further away.

**Do. Not. Let. Steak. Follow.** Red Wine could feel the resolute bitterness in her thoughts. **Don't. You. Follow. Either.**

Why was she doing this? What could have been so horrifying that she-

**Please. Don't. Let. Anyone. Follow.** Her presence weakened further. He smiled to himself.

“She didn't _actually_ make it an order, but I'd better listen to her.” 

Opening his eyes, he saw the remains of the fighting. A few dots of blood littered the ground, but he could tell that it wasn't Master Attendant's. As he moved, his shoulder ached with pain. He stood up, dusting himself off, and calmly picked up the dropped bags. Nothing else was taken. Shakily, he exited the small passageway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and this is where stuff heats up, and we learn more about Master Attendant herself.
> 
> I tried to keep her nondescript, but as with any creative writing... well, this idea came to me after someone pointed out how many different tiny kingdoms were mentioned in FF lore and Food Soul backstories. It should also hint at why she is how she is.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a dark and stormy night. The sound of thunder echoed throughout the building. Master Attendant had been busy organising extra patrols for the night, as it was quite common for Fallen to attack. Her headache had only intensified as the storm built up, and she begrudgingly had to rest, retreating to her room with some painkillers and her crafts. She was sitting in bed and had just finished winding some yarn onto a niddy-noddy when her door creaked.

“M-mommy...”

“Cold Rice Shrimp?” Cold Rice Shrimp gingerly came into the room, clutching her blanket. “What's the matter? Are you alright?”

“Can-can I-” She looked like she was going to cry, and Master Attendant put the niddy-noddy down. Master Attendant smiled warmly and lifted the sheets up.

“The storm's scary, isn't it?” Cold Rice Shrimp nodded meekly and crawled into the bed. Cold Rice Shrimp wasn't the only one to be scared of the storm. Strawberry Daifuku, Jiuniuang, Crepe, and Macaron also came in one after another, all huddling around Master Attendant under the covers.

Master Attendant was worried about the bed, briefly, as she heard some cracking. Nothing happened, though.

It was later in the night when Master Attendant was woken up by the floorboards creaking. Ordinarily, she would presume that it was Steak, but the fact it was on both sides of the bed made her pay attention. She didn't move.

“You cur, what are you doing here?” A hoarse whisper. Steak.

“I should ask you the same thing.” Red Wine. There was the sound of quiet grappling over the bed, and Master Attendant felt Cold Rice Shrimp stir. _Enough,_ she thought, and used her Saucepan talent carefully to stun the idiot pair.

...which caused them to lose their balance and fall onto the bed, waking everyone up as they fell a few inches with a jolt when the boards snapped and the thick mattress hit the floor. 

Everyone screamed.

It took hours to get the younger Food Souls back to sleep, and both Steak and Red Wine were put on very strict guard duty to protect them all from the scary monsters that broke the bed. Master Attendant couldn't sleep after that, glaring at the two of them silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A funny interlude, to alleviate the weighty chapters. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned; this is a long chapter, with some potentially triggering scenes. Angst, someone chained to the ceiling, and things that are definitely on the dub-con side.

As he walked into town, a strange jolt of pain down his back. Steak flinched. It was Master Attendant. Running in her direction, he heard a voice.

**Steak, no.**

_Why? You're hurt. I'm on my way-_

**NO. Find Red Wine. Help him first.** There was a desperation in her voice that made the pit of his stomach start burning. **Don't. Follow. _Please._** The fire in his stomach grew to the point of being unbearable.

So he sprinted, ignoring the flames that threatened to burn around him. He wanted to run to her directly, but... If she was more worried about Red Wine, then... As he raced onto the rooftops – because it was easier to see from them – he roughly traced her route. When he saw a familiar yet bloodstained jacket, he leapt from the roof, landing in front of them.

“Where the fuck is-”

“She's been taken, and...” There were tears in Red Wine's eyes. Steak grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him.

“And you let her-”

“I think she knew... The arrow...” It was now that Steak realised the blood on his jacket was indeed an arrow wound. Red Wine was shaking. “Ugh... The poison...”

“Shit. I'll have to take you back first...” Steak supported Red Wine by the uninjured shoulder. Red Wine chuckled.

“...she told you to help me, didn't she?” Steak harrumphed.

Steak, pressed by the larger sense of urgency, used his fire to almost fly back to the restaurant and straight into the Medical Room – breaking a window to enter fast, earning him a surprised yet angry look from Milk and Plum Juice. Steak threw Red Wine down onto an empty bed, and grimaced.

“Yes, I know Master Attendant will be pissed off I broke another window,” he panted, “...but we'll need to rescue her first...” Steak ignored the looks on their faces as he took a moment to breathe. “We'll need a couple of healers ready for combat, bring them to Master Attendant's office.” And he stormed out.

That was the first time anyone had heard Milk screeching as she processed his words. There was a panicked wave of feeling running through the building as Steak started to gather the strongest Food Souls around. Milk and Plum Juice tended to Red Wine, who healed fast when the arrow was removed. Milk briefly scowled as she examined the poison and the antidote.

“We might need to make more of this. It's what Master Attendant carries at all times.” Plum Juice nodded, and quietly left to gather the ingredients he'd need for the antidote. Milk sighed as Red Wine sat up.

“What. Happened.”

“I got shot, we got attacked, Master Attendant got captured, and told me not to follow.” Milk's angry face made Red Wine flinch, and he smiled devilishly. “Well, it wasn't a proper order, so...” Milk smiled wryly.

“...all is fair play.” Milk sighed, after looking at Red Wine. “She was probably trying to tell us it was all very dangerous.” Oh.

“Do you know what this could be about?” Milk shook her head. “The men that took her... they called her the Wildflower. And they only thought she had one Food Soul...?”

“That is... interesting.”

“She did mention that she was the only person in her family to be able to summon more than two, so...” Milk looked a little sad.

“...that is something you will have to ask Master Attendant about.” Milk shook her head. “You should be fully healed. I will join you in Master Attendant's office later.” Red Wine nodded and quickly ran to Master Attendant's office.

Steak stood behind the desk, hunched over a thin piece of paper that was over a map. He had drawn a series of marks, seemingly tracking a route. Instinctively, Red Wine could tell that it was roughly where Master Attendant was whenever Steak had tried to check her location. On the sofas sat B-52, Black Tea, and Yuixiang. Red Wine frowned.

“How many more are there?” Steak looked like he was trying to unbuild the desk with his mind, before growling his reply.

“All the usual delivery and exploration teams are out. There were flames dancing in the air around Steak's head. Red Wine shook his head.

“We don't have the sheer attacking power we might need.” Yuixiang took a long drag of her pipe.

“You should tell us your version of what happened.”

As Red Wine recounted his version – down to Master Attendant's very phrasing – the mood in the room sank. If they used ten men to capture her, there must be a lot more wherever they were taking her. And then there was the case of the poison. Yuixiang, who had apparently been holding her breath, finally let out a long stream of smoke.

“Hmm. The term Wildflower seems... familiar.”

“They said that 'The Wildflower is using her magic.'”

“Ah. Yes.” Yuixiang sighed. “It's a term that pops up every now and again for a Master Attendant that can use their Talents on unusual targets. Well, I suppose our Master Attendant fits that.”

“I'm still wondering why they seemed to think that she only had Steak, though.”

“My databases seem to indicate that Master Attendant is in the five percent of Attendants that have successfully summoned more than two Food Souls.”

“It's possible they've seen her out and about with Steak.” Yuixiang smiled.

“The incident with the Delivery Bike was well published. The popularity of Steak Food Souls increased after they saw the lengths _a certain someone_ went to.” Steak had flushed a bright pink.

“That doesn't... That doesn't explain why they wanted to take her in the first place.”

“Or, why she was so... adamant that we didn't follow.” Black Tea frowned.

“Was it not just a warning?”

“No. It sounded more... fearful than that.” Red Wine scowled. “What could she be so afraid of?” They looked at each other, possibly knowing, but unwilling to answer that question out loud.

“Don't care.” Steak murmured. “I don't... We've got to rescue her.”

**

When Master Attendant woke, she found that she was chained up by her wrists, and dangling, ankles bound and chained to the floor. She wasn't blindfolded, but there was a mass of fabric in her mouth acting as a gag. The room she was in was small, and going by the stains up and down the walls, probably used for torture. A barred grate in the door provided the only source of light, flickering gently. She could hear the very distant sounds of footsteps if she really strained.

She tried to concentrate, seeking her nearest Food Soul. All the contracts were gone.

No, that wasn't right. If they'd have been severed, she'd have known. She knew the feeling of a forcefully severed contract all too well, and the side effects. 

So she focused harder. Yes, the contracts were still in place, just pitifully weakened. They must have put magic-seeping handcuffs on, because she had taken a little of the antidote.

Who amongst her Food Souls could she feel? Black Tea, Milk, Steak, Red Wine, and very tenuous links to Sweet Tofu, B-52, and Brownie.

Her attention was drawn back to the door as footsteps grew louder. A man's face appeared at the bars.

“So you're awake.” The leader of the men that captured her. “Prince Walter will be glad.” Turning, he paused. Or maybe gesturing, she couldn't see if his hands were moving. But it wasn't long before she heard another set of feet coming down the corridor. Another face appeared at the bars.

“Ophelia. The Caragir Wildflower.” A younger man than the other, and unfortunately, familiar. Prince Walter of whichever tiny kingdom spawned him. His voice dripped with a false sweetness. “I heard you have summoned another Food Soul, despite the... loss of your first.” He smiled. It made her stomach churn. 

Afterall, it was his Father that ordered the forced severing of her first contract. An assassination of an innocent soul. Her innocent Food Soul. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him, and he smiled wider.

“As to be expected, you were able to summon another Food Soul despite past events. I wonder, if I were to supply the Soul Embers, would you be able to summon more?” He laughed. “It's highly unlikely. But I bet your Steak would appreciate the extra shards.” Then his gaze sharpened.

“So... where is he? Didn't you call him?” Prince Walter paused, and the door to the room opened, and he stepped in. His clothing was simple, but luxuriously made. He didn't have to go far into the room before he could reach for her face, grabbing it roughly. “Poor Ophelia,” he crooned softly, “All alone in the dark, with no warmth.” There was a pause. Another figure stuck his head around the open door. He was pale, clad in nothing but a red silk dressing gown.

“You called, Your Highness?”

“Bloody Mary. Please keep my guest entertained until her Food Soul arrives.” Her eyes widened. Bloody Mary. A Food Soul that... well, fitted Prince Walter, if the reputation was correct.

“How much entertainment should I-”

“It may take a while.” Prince Walter chuckled, removing his hand from her face with a lingering touch. “Don't wear her out before the main event.” With that, the Prince left, ushering Bloody Mary in and shutting the door.

Bloody Mary was cold, and she could feel it without him even touching her. When he stroked her neck, she couldn't help but shiver. As he pressed his body to her, it made it worse.

“Yes... I feel your warmth.” Slowly, he reached a hand to the fabric in her mouth. “If you promise not to scream, I will remove the gag. Alright?” He spoke softly and gently, and she nodded. He pulled the fabric out, and she couldn't help but cough.

“...thank you...” she croaked out. He looked genuinely surprised.

“You're not going to scream?”

“It's clearly not going to help matters, so why waste the energy?” Bloody Mary couldn't help but put a hand to his mouth to hold back a chuckle.

“I'm sorry, it's just that a lot of women would-”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” She sighed, putting on a high-pitched, mocking voice. “Ahhh, oh no, someone save me.” He wrapped his arms around her body.

“Hmm. No wonder you summoned a Steak.”

“...are you always this cold to the touch?”

“Yes.” He nuzzled into her shoulder. “And yes, it's true that blood will warm me for a while.” He noticed her breath catching. “Oh, don't worry, this will do for me... for now, anyway.”

“Does anything else help?” She felt his lips brush her ear.

“Well,” he whispered, “There is one other activity that keeps me warm. And I think you know what that is.”

“The same thing I end up doing with Steak?” Bloody Mary jerked back and looked into her eyes, slightly aghast. Master Attendant gave him her best innocent look. Bloody Mary pouted, and playfully batted her arm.

“You don't have to rub it in.” She sighed before giving him the biggest shit-eating grin she could.

“No, that's what I get some help with from Steak.” Suddenly, Master Attendant worried that she'd taken the joke a bit far. It was only after he started laughing, that she relaxed. Bloody Mary grinned at her.

“Oh, I _like_ you.”

**

Steak suddenly shivered as he patiently waited for B-52 to return from Master Attendant's Guild. A quick glance at Red Wine next to him said that he wasn't the only one that felt it, despite not being able to communicate with Master Attendant via the contract. It was like the link had been weakened, but thankfully not severed.

Whilst Black Tea and Milk had gone off to continue as normal, and Yuxiang retreated to the library for research, Steak and Red Wine decided to sit in Master Attendant's office and wait. Red Wine sipped at his namesake, leaning up against the desk next to Steak casually. Red Wine finally sighed, breaking the silence between them.

“Did you know Master Attendant is allergic to gold?” Steak frowned.

“No... I didn't.”

“Silver, too.” Steak nodded thoughtfully.

“Explains why she doesn't wear jewellery.” 

More silence. This time, Steak broke it. 

“How did your date go, other than disastrously?” Red Wine chuckled.

“Rather well, actually. It was fun seeing her outside of duty, so to speak.” Red Wine took another sip of his drink. “We bumped into the kids whilst we were on the way to the Market.” Steak frowned.

“She didn't find out about-”

“Yeah, she did.” Red Wine grinned. “The next time they come to the restaurant, you might have to give them all rides.” With a groan, Steak rested his face in his hands.

“Hopefully the costume Master Attendant has in mind for me has shoulder spikes or something...” Red Wine nearly choked on his drink, and Steak raised his head sharply. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. I think Master Attendant wanted to see it, that's all. She said it was adorable.” Steak went pink, and opted to change the subject.

“Did you talk about anything else?” Red Wine put his glass down and leaned closer to Steak.

“Yes, actually. Quite a few things. But I think the most pressing matter...” Red Wine looked directly into Steak's eyes. “If I were to... feed off of you, too, then what?” Steak said nothing, trying to figure out if Red Wine was joking in any way.

“Why?”

“Mostly to ease the burden on Master Attendant.” Red Wine looked... mournful. That's what Steak settled on. Steak bit his lip, and said nothing, looking away. “Especially if things go awry during the rescue.” Steak grimaced.

“I can't refuse when you put it like that,” he said quietly. “Bastard.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“...did you need any now?” Red Wine looked startled by the sudden question, but shook his head.

“No... I think I'm alright for now.” he said. “I shouldn't need any unless I'm injured.”

**

“Bloody Mary, did you learn anything?”

“Nothing of much importance, Your Highness.” Bloody Mary sighed. “She doesn't know where her Food Soul is because of the magic-seeping shackles, and she can't reach him.”

“Interesting. Anything else?”

“Well, she's the type of woman I'd normally pick, were I on the hunt...” said Bloody Mary with a smile. “She's beautiful in her own way, warm to touch, and ever so slightly anxious.” Prince Walter sighed.

“...how did you leave her?”

“She's sleeping now, unhooked from the ceiling. It definitely improved her mood. She appears to be anaemic though, Your Highness.” Prince Walter glared at Bloody Mary.

“If I wanted an opinion on her health, Bloody Mary, I'd have her seen to by the physician.”

“My apologies, Your Highness.” There was a pause. “If I may be so bold, Your Highness, I think I may know how to placate Ophelia.” Prince Walter looked up from the work on his desk.

“Go on...” The smile on Bloody Mary's face was slightly sinister. After explaining his idea, Prince Walter couldn't help but smile too.

“...I like that idea. I always did love beautifully wrapped sweets.” Prince Walter's mind started wandering. “Well then. Get to it, Bloody Mary.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

**

The stone was cold against her cheek as she slowly started to wake up. But her other cheek was ever so slightly warmer. Master Attendant opened her eyes slowly, and saw the crouching figure of Prince Walter was slowly stroking her cheek – and she started awake, almost forgetting that she was still shackled. His smile was wide, and his voice friendly.

“Good morning, Ophelia.” She went pink, and sat up.

“G-good morning...” He cupped her cheek. It was still a bit sore from being slapped hard the day before, but had been helped by the stone floor and Bloody Mary's chill. So had her other bruises. She was hesitant to speak or move, waiting to see what he would do. He stared into her eyes for a brief moment before pulling on the short chain between her handcuffs, dragging her body closer to his, but keeping her cheek in his hand. His other hand reached around her waist, and she flinched.

“I won't hurt you, Ophelia, unless I have to.” She didn't believe him. She definitely didn't believe him when he took his hands off of her and grabbed some different shackles. Before she could move to resist, cold hands held her shoulders down. Bloody Mary's hands. Prince Walter changed her handcuffs to the type that held her arms crossed behind her back, wrists attached to her upper arms. “All I want is to ensure you can't resist the marriage proposal I'm going to send. In any way.” She narrowed her eyes.

“There are easier ways to go land-grabbing.” Prince Walter laughed.

“Who said I was just after your land?” His gaze drifted downwards. “A marriage would have other... benefits, too.” The expression on his face sent a pang of fear through her whole body. If she had anything in her stomach, it would have immediately evacuated. 

“...what makes you think I'm not going to resist anyway?” He scoffed.

“You can't. I have you where I want you.”

“You're right, I can't. Not right now.” She smiled wryly. “But - I am patient. Things could change.”

“And if they don't?”

“Then I will take satisfaction in knowing I didn't go down without a fight.” His face twisted into a feral anger, and he grabbed her neck with both hands. Pushing her chin upwards with his thumbs, he started adding pressure with the heels of his hands, and she tried moving to kick him. It didn't work, and he only pressed harder. She could see Bloody Mary's concerned expression as he leaned over her, and Bloody Mary kept glancing between her and Prince Walter. She pretended to pass out, letting her body go limp, and Prince Walter let go. Before she could drop to the floor, Bloody Mary caught her, gently lowering her down.

“Your Highness...?”

“She's feisty, but all horses can be broken with time.” He chuckled darkly. “Let's leave her alone, maybe she'll be in a better mood later.”

“...yes, Your Highness.” Bloody Mary sounded a little concerned, but said nothing. It was only a while after she heard both sets of feet leave that she felt comfortable enough to open her eyes again, and she smiled a little. She began to try and focus on the contracts again, and her smile grew when she realised she could actually sense someone getting vaguely closer.

**

After a long night of trekking, the small band of Food Souls stopped for some food. Red Wine, with his speed, decided to scout ahead. Steak was impatient, and kept pacing around the clearing whilst most of the others unpacked. Eventually, Black Tea sighed, and pulled him to sit.

“Here. Eat.” She handed him one of their packed boxes. “You'll want to be in the best condition.” He didn't take it at first, but when he saw the look on Milk's face, he reconsidered.

“...thank you.” Black Tea smiled. Steak opened the box. It was Bacon-Wrapped Tofu, and he sighed wistfully. Before anyone could worry, he started eating. After getting through a few pieces, he sighed again. “Has anyone felt anything stronger from Master Attendant?” Everyone at their miniature camp shook their heads, but Red Wine cleared his throat as he entered the clearing.

“Well, I have some good news and some bad news on that front,” he said with a sigh, “I think we need a plan.”

Red Wine explained what he'd found whilst scouting ahead. The tiny pull that they were all feeling led him to a fortified mansion. When he'd circled the mansion, it was clear that it was the place Master Attendant was being held. Worse – it was heavily guarded and patrolled by armed guards, and that they were all waiting for one Food Soul.

“Does that mean we can kill them?” The surprise member of the group, Boston Lobster, almost seemed happy to hear about the guards. Steak groaned.

“I don't think Master Attendant would like that.”

“...just a few?” 

“Please try not to,” Black Tea sighed with a tiny smile, “Although I understand the sentiment.” Bamboo Rice hummed.

“So, what's the plan?”

“They're expecting me alone,” Steak said, “I was thinking that I go ahead first, and then whilst they're distracted-”

“We go in the other way and find Master Attendant.” Red Wine finished. Tempura pounded his fist against his flat hand in excitement.

“Simple!” Red Wine made a clicking noise with his tongue.

“There is one potential complication.” Red Wine sighed. “I know that this Prince Walter has one Food Soul, and I think it's a Bloody Mary.”

“You _think_ it's-”

“I only have a shoddy description, meathead.” Red Wine counted off the details one by one. “Tall, pale, red gown.”

“Did you get any other information?”

“Only that everyone thinks Prince Walter is an entitled bastard with a sadistic streak.” Milk looked concerned.

“Is Master Attendant alrigh-”

“Don't know.” Red Wine said, shaking his head. “They don't even know where in the mansion she's actually being kept. The Head of Guard might know, but few others.” Steak sighed.

“We'd better do some more observations, then, just in case.” He glanced the way of the mansion. “I think it would be better to get a bit more information before we move in.”

**

The sheets were smooth against her skin, and a gentle floral fragrance wafted up as she moved. It would have been a wonderful scene, were one of her ankles not chained to the bed and the heavy magic-seeping bracelets not weighing her down. But at least her arms were fairly free to move around now.

Bloody Mary had come into her cell the day before and carried her off to another, lavishly decorated room just down the corridor. There were no windows, and the light seemed to be coming directly from some squares in the ceiling. Bloody Mary had quickly left after changing her restraints, and had briefly apologised for having to leave her alone for today.

There was food and drink waiting for her this morning when she woke up.

“His Highness wanted to prepare a room more suitable for someone of your... standing.” Bloody Mary said.

“Ah...” She shuffled tentatively to the small table of food next to the bed. It was the kind of food that Prince Walter no doubt ate on a regular basis. Smoked salmon, caviar, and delicate petit-fours nestled amongst rare and unusual fruits. She looked at the food, then at Bloody Mary, who sighed.

“No, nothing's been done to the food. He already has you in his grasp, and he likes it when you resist.”

“...well, I suppose you're right. And I could really do with something to eat.” She coyly picked up a banana, ignoring Bloody Mary's expression as she peeled it. And then, looking him dead in the eyes, bit a large chunk of it off. By the shifting expressions on his face, she could tell that it had the desired effect.

“Well played, Ophelia.” She smirked.

He let her eat in peace, watching what she was choosing with curiosity. Eventually she sighed, wiping her mouth and fingers with the napkin.

“It's pretty exhausting, eating with heavy weights on your wrists.”

“Well, I could always feed you, if that's what you're after.” The bed shifted oddly as he sat down next to her. She shot him a dirty look, and he held up his hands in submission. “Worth a shot.” She gave him a dry look.

“Are you like this with all your potential prey?”

“No,” he said, “I would have already had my way with you were that the case.” Leaning closer to her, he put a hand on her shoulder. “...does that disappoint you?”

“Not particularly. I figured you might have been ordered not to.”

“...you make it sound like Steak doesn't follow your words to the letter.” She frowned, picking up another small pastry.

“And you make it sound like you have to follow every word Prince Walter says.” There was a small but significant pause as Bloody Mary tried to understand what she'd said. She shrugged. “Different Masters, different styles... I guess.” Bloody Mary's brows came together in a look of deep thought.

“So... when he... protected you before...?”

“Huh? What are you-”

“I saw the newspaper clipping. He protected you from an explosion.”

“Ah, that.” Her turn for furrowed eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Didn't you... order him to protect you from it?” Seeing the confused look on her face, he grabbed both of her shoulders and stared at her face. “WHAT?”

“I didn't have to? He did it because he genuinely wanted to protect me.” 

“But then, the...” The silence grew deeper between them as he looked away from her. It was like a puzzle piece plopped into place as she said it. The bond between Prince Walter and Bloody Mary probably wasn't based on any loyalty other than the contract. She touched his arm gently.

“Bloody Mary, are you alright?” He pushed her down onto the bed with a bit of force, pinning her easily – not that she resisted. “Hey...”

“...do you think your Steak is really on the way?” The look on his face was a mixture of concerned and curious.

“I don't know, but I just have to trust that he is.” She sighed. “So he'll come prepared, and probably not alone...” Bloody Mary slid off of her, and grabbed her hand, pulling her back upright. He shook his head.

“If things were different...”

“Well, they're not.” She chuckled. “Maybe we should just make the best of a weird situation? What do you want to talk about?” He smiled, albeit with a hint of pain, and then sighed.

“So, spill it. What's the beefy boy like in the sack?”

**

The temporary camp was getting set up. Black Tea and Milk organised the setting up of the shelter, with room to treat the injured. Milk sighed.

“Do you think Master Attendant is...?” Black Tea stood behind Milk and hugged her from behind.

“We must believe that she is alright.” Milk looked at the Food Souls that were preparing for the attack. 

Whilst they had been waiting for B-52 to return from the Guild, most of the exploration and delivery teams had returned. As the news spread, soon Steak was overwhelmed with volunteers, and it had been hard to get some Food Souls to remain back at the restaurant. It wasn't easy, but eventually it was done, with focus being on keeping the restaurant running. The Guild had provided information but no help, so it was up to them.

"Yes." The camp was small but dense, hidden in a natural clearing. They anticipated a heavy battle, so it was important to get a good base set up for the return. They hoped that it wasn't really needed.

**

“Apart from what you've already seen... He also has some clothing prepared for you,” he said, gesturing to a wardrobe. “No doubt you'll want to change your clothes.” Bloody Mary smiled, and spoke before she could say anything. “Come on, at least take a look before you decide to be stubborn.”

“Fine.” Getting up off of the bed, she strode over to the wardrobe and opened it. Unsurprisingly, it was full of elaborate dresses and formal wear. Bloody Mary stood behind her, and watched her facial expressions.

“...there's also underwear in the lower drawers.” She went pink, and he chuckled. “I promise not to peek while you change, if that's what you're worried about.” Sliding his hands onto her shoulders, he leaned closer to her. “Do you see anything you want to wear?”

“This isn't- I don't- I try not to wear such... th-that kind of clothing.” 

“Then let me choose something for you.” Bloody Mary chuckled again, reaching into the wardrobe to pick out a dark red dress. The skirt was long and had multiple tiers. It clearly needed petticoats and underskirts, and Master Attendant suddenly worried about how revealing the top half was, too. He put the hanger on the door. “Now we just need to find all the undergarments...”

Once everything had been found, Bloody Mary kept to his word, and disappeared around the other side of the wardrobe door as she got changed. To her surprise, the clothing fitted, and was relatively easy to put on by herself. She slid her underwear off and down onto the ankle chain, and put on the interesting side-tied underwear. It was almost horrifying how accurately sized all the clothing was.

“Out of curiosity... How did you know what size-”

“Darling,” he drawled, “Do not underestimate how good I am at modifying clothes or checking your measurements by feel. I held you for hours...”

“Letch.” 

“Of course, Ophelia. How can I not be if I am holding a beauty like you?” After a while, he poked his head from around the door to find her fully dressed and tightening up the corset-like bodice on her own. He wrapped his arms around her cinched waist, drawing out a small yelp from Master Attendant.

“What the- ugh!” Bloody Mary grabbed the corset laces and drew them tighter, tying them off deftly.

“Mmm. Now that _is_ a figure to die for.”

“Well, I'm... certainly in the mood for... killing right now.” The sudden tightening had left her slightly short of air.

“Oh?” Bloody Mary ran his hands up and down her body. Although she hated the corset and how it restricted her breathing, she had to admit that it emphasised what she had beautifully. “Why'd you say that?”

“I feel dressed for it.” He sighed, leaning close to her. She could feel his breath in her hair.

“Mmhm. Wars have seen started over lesser figures.”

“...someone's really on the charm offensive today.” Gently, he started combing her hair with his fingers, working out all the knots with practised ease.

“You aren't denying that it makes you look divine? ...well, I have been ordered to try and placate you.” His fingers got all of the knots out fast, and soon he was trying out possible hairstyles on her.

“...and how did getting me into a corset play into that?”

“Oh, the corset was just something I'd hoped for. I was just ordered to get you into prettier clothing.” Bloody Mary gently huffed, and reached into the wardrobe to pick out something that sparkled in the light. “And I just had to follow up by choosing accessories.” A sparkling golden trinket passed in front of her face, soon followed by various clips and accessories.

“...I'm allergic to gold. And silver.” Bloody Mary's face could almost have dropped off and onto the floor.

“You poor thing!” He looked concerned as he picked through the jewellery and accessories to see if there was anything she could actually use.

A loud, cannon-like sound was heard, followed by the rattle of rapid gun fire.

“Did you hear-”

“...a cannon?”

“That's a lot of bullets.” A few minutes later, Prince Walter burst into the room through a hidden door in the wall, looking shaken but very angry. Bloody Mary let go of Master Attendant to step towards Prince Walter.

“Your Highness, is-”

“We're under attack, you imbecile! All Food Souls, and no...”

“Should I go and-”

“It's too late for that! Bloody Mary, let's go for the emergency plan!”

“Yes, Your Highness.” In a flash, Bloody Mary had grabbed her face, and was staring into her eyes. “I'm sorry, Ophelia. I really did have fun.” She couldn't look away. The last things she registered before her vision fluttered out was the angry shouting of Steak and Red Wine, and cold lips on her neck.

**

Steak burst through the end of the hidden passage, sending debris flying into the space. Red Wine and himself had followed the Prince Walter as he tried to hide.

The scene was enough to make Steak's hot blood run cold.

Bloody Mary had Master Attendant in his grasp, staring into her eyes. Her expression dropped into an unnatural stillness, and worse, she made no attempt to stop Bloody Mary from kissing – no, biting – her neck. Her eyes seemed lifeless.

Prince Walter laughed like a maniac for what seemed like an age as Bloody Mary drank.

“And you're too late, Steak! My Bloody Mary has taken control of your precious Master.” Steak dropped to his knees in clear shock.

“No...” Red Wine leapt forward, and Bloody Mary held out his hand. His Iron Maiden appeared from nowhere and pinned Red Wine to the floor. The guards that had followed them made themselves useful and took advantage of Steak's stillness to hold him solidly.

Prince Walter approached Master Attendant as Bloody Mary finished drinking from her neck with a casual licking. Prince Walter grabbed her shoulders and roughly kissed her, pushing a blissed-out Bloody Mary away. Prince Walter deepened the kiss and then started kissing down her neck, before kissing the space between her breasts where he could see.

“Her life is in my hands now.” Prince Walter walked Master Attendant towards Steak before roughly grabbing at her chest and giving it a visibly hard squeeze. She had no reaction, her face still expressionless. “Her body is mine to do as I want.” Prince Walter then started laughing much harder. “And the best bit? I'm still going to do as I originally planned, just I'm going to let _her_ do it by her _own hands_.” This seemed to catch Bloody Mary's attention, and he came to stand by Prince Walter. Prince Walter continued his little speech.

“Oh, the agony of another forcefully severed contract – and done by her own hand! Especially her trusted Food Soul who went to all this effort!” Prince Walter grinned sickeningly. “And when she comes out of hypnosis and sees you broken...It'll be enough to break her, too. Then-” He stroked her face with one hand whilst pulling a pitch black dagger out of his belt. “-she will be mine. I will have tamed The Caragir Wildflower.” Prince Walter handed the dagger to Master Attendant, and stepped back. “Bloody Mary, will you help her do the honours? I doubt she even knows how to wield a knife.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Bloody Mary wrapped his arms around her and guided her hands with his. “Like this, Ophelia,” he cooed into her ear, making Steak struggle.

“Master Attendant!” There was no change in her expression, or the look in her eyes. Bloody Mary smiled wryly and guided one of Master Attendant's hands to rest on Steak's face, holding that hand by the wrist to keep it in place easily. 

“How does her hand feel on your face, my dear?” Bloody Mary kissed Master Attendant's neck again. The look on Steak's face changed to one of pleading. 

“Snap out of it, Master Attendant! Please!”

“At the moment, she's my perfect little doll. Maybe I should demonstrate this to you properly. Hmm...” Bloody Mary paused, seemingly in thought. Steak struggled again, but could not fight the hold the guards had on him. Then Bloody Mary smiled. “I know.” Removing her hand from Steak's face, Bloody Mary spun her around and gently made her kneel down. He loosened his gown, gently wrapping it around her. As Bloody Mary guided one of her hands under there too, Steak growled, throwing a guard to the floor. Two more took their place, and held Steak more firmly.

“You bastard! Ophelia!” Bloody Mary ignored him.

“Ophelia, be a dear and- ah... Oh my.” Bloody Mary's hips started to move. “Aren't you a lucky boy, Steaky... She's... oh... _skilled_...” He continued for a few moments, a lewd look on his face, before sighing. “Ophelia, I'll let you continue later... ah... we have another task to do first...” He removed her from his gown, sighing as he lifted her to her feet again. Steak gritted his teeth, then his expression changed to sad acceptance when he realised there was probably no hope. Bloody Mary lifted her hand that held the dagger. It was as black as the void between stars, seemingly made of glass, with what looked like snakes engraved into the blade. Steak could feel tears welling up as the knife drew closer to him.

“Well, at least it's by your hand... Ophelia.” He gave her one last look and then shut his eyes, bracing for whatever was going to happen.

“Repeat these words after me, my darling.” Bloody Mary sighed. “ _'Sacrifice your everything for me.'_ ” There was a pause before Steak felt the cold blade against his neck.

“...sacrifice your... everything... for me.” Steak felt the blade heat up. He felt nothing, not even the blade anymore. He continued to feel nothing.

Was this what a Food Soul would feel if their contract was severed with this kind of magic?

Prince Walter started screaming. Steak opened his eyes to see the blade was glowing... and sticking out of Bloody Mary's wrist. It started to dissolve into dust, floating away. Bloody Mary let go of Master Attendant and stepped back as his Iron Maiden vanished.

There was a small smile on Master Attendant's face as she turned from Steak. With a swift movement, she grabbed one of the chunky, shackle-like bracelets on her wrist and pulled it off with an audible crunching sound – and suddenly he could feel the contract more firmly again. She growled, holding out her injured hand towards Prince Walter, and he collapsed to the floor with an audible clang. Bloody Mary turned to Prince Walter, who started coughing up blood.

“Leave him to me.” She chuckled darkly.

“No, you letcherous leech...” The air around her darkened, and everyone present could feel a chill growing. The guards let go of Steak, turning tail and running. They were screaming, and even Steak and Red Wine were scared. “He is mine to do with as I please.” She walked towards the writhing Prince Walter, and stood over him. Black orbs were growing in her hands.

“How the mighty have fallen, Walter.”

“Oph... elia...”

“You lost the moment you assumed I only had one Food Soul.” Her laugh sounded almost demonic as she nudged him with her foot. “Or maybe it was when you started thinking I was something to own or a challenge to beat.” He was wheezing, and she moved him with her foot so that he was on his side. She sighed. “A merciful person would have put you out of your misery by now. Aren't you lucky that I'm in no mood for mercy?” There was a look of panic on his face.

“Plea...se...” She leaned in closer to his face. Although no one else could see her face other than Prince Walter, it was clear by his growing terror that her expression matched her laughter. 

“After everything that's happened to me, did you really think I'd show you such mercy for even threatening ANY of my precious Food Souls? Or for the kidnapping and imprisonment? Or for the other implied threats?” A puddle of pale liquid grew around Prince Walter, as well as the unmistakable scent of urine. The black orbs in her hands jumped to Prince Walter, enveloping him in something like a cocoon. He screamed in agony before passing out, the tortured expression remaining.

She immediately dispelled it once she was sure he was out. Taking a wobbly step backwards, she sighed. The room was filled with an intense green light, and everyone felt the healing effect. Even Prince Walter, who looked like he was sleeping a little easier than before. 

Bloody Mary slumped to the floor like his strings had been cut. But he was smiling wistfully.

She took another wobbly step backwards, putting a hand to her head, wincing and gasping. Steak rushed forwards to her as she stumbled another step backwards, but she was closer to Bloody Mary. Her face contorted in pain. 

“He's a... fucking... moron. Divine Seasoning... should... helped though...” Her strength finally gave out, and she fell into Bloody Mary, who sighed.

“...Ophelia... Thank you.” Stroking her cheek with one hand, he reached into his robe with the other, pulling out a key. As soon as Steak got closer, Bloody Mary threw the key his way.

“What the-”

“It's for the ankle restraint. Unless, of course, you're planning on leaving it on?” Bloody Mary continued to gently stroke Master Attendant's cheek, ignoring the looks from both Red Wine and Steak. Bloody Mary stood up and passed her to Steak with a sigh. “I'd recommend taking as much as you can from the wardrobe,” he said as he walked away, “I know it's all her size, even if it's not her type of clothing.”

“Wait-”

“I'll go divert as many guards as I can. Get her out of here.”

**

Although Bloody Mary had been true to his word, and the other Food Souls had been fighting almost continually, getting out of the extensive mansion was still hard due to the sheer number of soldiers and guards.

Eventually, Steak and Red Wine made it out of the mansion with Master Attendant still unconscious in Steak's arms. They were silent until Red Wine tripped on something.

“Keep up, you bastard.” When he didn't get a sharp quip in return, Steak turned back around. Red Wine was slow getting up. “Red Wine?”

“Ugh, keep going, you ignorant-” Shifting Master Attendant to one arm, he went back to Red Wine, and pulled him to his feet.

“Do I have to carry you, too?” Steak looked down and saw some red on the otherwise white shirt that Red Wine wore.

“Let's just get back to camp.” With a huff, Steak let go and stomped forward again.

They were halfway there when Red Wine stumbled again. This time, Steak looked around before setting Master Attendant down against a tree. He stared down at the other Food Soul.

“How bad is it?” Red Wine grimaced and looked at Master Attendant.

“I might need... a drink.” Looking at Master Attendant, it was pretty clear that she was pale again. There were numerous bruises and cuts all over her body, and scarring on her neck from Bloody Mary's bite. There was a click as Steak sighed and unfastened his gauntlet, letting it drop to the ground.

“...she's in no state to be donating.” Red Wine sighed with a complex mix of emotions as Steak exposed the bare skin of his forearm.

“Now's the time to back out if you want to.”

“Not going to.”

“Good.” Red Wine surged forwards and bit Steak's bare wrist. It hurt, but only for a second. Then, it turned weirdly pleasurable. Red Wine was flushed, and oddly concentrated on what he was doing.

Was this what Master Attendant felt when she let Red Wine drink from her?

Steak's attention was drawn back to his wrist when he felt the cold air on wet skin. Red Wine had finished, and was licking the bite marks. He looked up at Steak and gently kissed where he'd bitten.

An impulsive thought ran through Steak's mind, but he pushed it down. When Red Wine smiled a little, the thought came back in full force, and Steak was too late to stop it. 

He grabbed Red Wine's face and kissed his lips roughly before pulling away fast. Steak felt the heat (and flames) rising. The smile on Red Wine's face grew, and so did the feeling. Red Wine leaned closer, pausing briefly before kissing Steak back tenderly. They both looked at the still-unconscious Master Attendant, back at each other, and moved further apart.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Bloody Mary isn't the villain here. He's a sinful little cinnamon roll - at least, compared to who summoned him.
> 
> And I will give a little spoiler here - there is a reason it's under dub-con and not non-con. All will be explained in the next full chapter, honest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, an interlude.

A glimpse of Master Attendant's Food Diary:

~6am: Coffee – latte or cappuccino, two sugars.

~8am: 2 Crumpets (with plenty of butter), a fry-up, or pastries. More coffee.

~11am: Light snacks. Usually Yam Buns or Carrot Bread, sometimes Shortbread. Usually with some juice or fruit tea.

~2pm: Lunch. Depends on what's being served in the restaurant, but Yoghurt makes sure she has extra Kale or other dark leafy greens with it. 

~4pm: Afternoon Tea. Brownie insists on a traditional set, so it usually contains dainty sandwiches, small pastries, and delicate confections. Brownie also insists on serving it with the fancy tea.

~10pm: Supper and Aperitif. Depends on what was served in the restaurant, but it's usually followed by a large mug of Hot Chocolate.

Inbetween times: Snacks and drinks. She keeps a bowl of crunchy corn and peas on the desk, with some chopsticks – so that she can eat some and not worry about having flavours on her fingers. She also has a large bottle of water under her desk, usually flavoured with cordials.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath? Aftermath. :)

The sheets were smooth against her skin, and a gentle floral fragrance wafted up as she moved. She gently moved, sitting up, and was relieved to find that she was unrestrained and in her own bedroom. If it wasn't for the heavily bandaged hand and some of her other injuries, she would have wanted to believe that some of the events of the past few days were just a nightmare.

She vaguely remembered being examined back at the temporary camp by Milk and Sweet Tofu. They'd managed to remove the other manacle without hurting the other wrist, which relieved everyone when they could all feel the full connection of the contracts once more. Milk had unexpectedly pulled Master Attendant in for a tight hug, surprising onlookers. Even more surprising was Boston Lobster cracking a soft smile and patting Master Attendant gently on the head.

When they'd all returned to the restaurant, she was mobbed by all the Food Souls. Or more precisely, Steak - who was the one carrying her – was. When she'd tried to apologise for worrying everyone, there was an overwhelming chorus of similar sentiment. They were her Food Souls, and worrying about her was part of their reason for being. She'd burst into ugly but joyous tears.

Next to her in the bed, Steak stirred, bringing her back into the present. His arm reached out. Smiling, she shifted back into his reach, and he pulled her closer to him.

“...Master...” She quietly murmured a reassurance. He sighed, and it felt like he was trying to say something, but wasn't quite sure how to put it. 

“Are you alright, Steak?”

“Back... there... what did you mean 'all that you've been through'? And what about the 'severed contract'?” She didn't answer. Instead, she nuzzled closer to him with a gentle sigh. He ran his fingers through her hair. “...Master Attendant?” She wrapped her arms around him where she could reach, and squeezed him tightly. There was a pause, and then she sighed once more. When Steak thought that she was going to stay silent, she spoke in a quiet but angst-filled tone that he'd never heard from her before.

“...it happened when I was about seven. I accidentally summoned a Food Soul when I unearthed a Soul Ember in the garden.” Master Attendant chuckled darkly. “It caused... quite a stir. A child, summoning a Food Soul, with one Soul Ember, and no Summoning Circle...”

“Who did you...?” Steak's voice was thick with emotion.

“Rice.” Steak's hand moved from her hair to cup her face. He could feel the sad smile on her face as she continued. “Yes, Rice is considered to be an empty husk, but... it was enough to cause alarm in noble families.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself for a long and emotional answer.

“It was bad enough that I was the only child of a union between powerful families, and then I turned out to be a talented summoner? It caused enough unease that King Hersher... Prince Walter's father... took the time and resources to search for one of those knives. One day, during a large party, and Rice was alone briefly...” Tears streamed from Master Attendant's face, and Steak wiped some of them away with his thumb, and she started sobbing. “I don't- It was- There was so much destruction. Rice... she Fell, and... and... The pain... It was like being... ripped apart... The pain, the hurt, the... the... I... It was-” 

From there, her words became unintelligible, and all Steak was able to do was pull her closer and whisper soothing reassurance. Tears fell from his face, too. When her crying eventually quieted down, he kissed her forehead.

“...that's why you were so... Master Attendant... No. I am so sorry. For both your loss, and the fact we didn't get there sooner.” She shook her head.

“...I'm just glad... it didn't happen again.” She took his face in both hands, and smiled. Mirroring her movements, he smiled back. They were like that for a while until Steak sighed.

“How _much_ of... your rescue do you remember?” Her eyes shifted away from his face nervously, and he tried to meet them again. “Your eyes are darting around...”

“Um... Everything until after I teased Walter with the Dark Cuisine.” Steak's eyes widened, but she chuckled. “That letcherous leech wasn't able to control me for some reason.”

“You weren't...?” Steak's breath hitched. "But..." 

"Bloody Mary knew as soon as he'd bitten. We had a brief contract-like communication whilst he was feeding." Her eyes started watering again. “I'm sorry I had to do that to you... I really a-” He forcefully pressed his lips to hers, and didn't stop kissing and sucking her lips until she was gasping for air.

“No.” He kissed her lips again. “I won't let you be sorry for being that strong.” He ran a finger across the new scars on her neck. “I can't let you apologise for saving me when it should be me protecting you and apologising.”

“Steak...” He kissed the scars and then chuckled nervously.

“So, when he put your head under his robe...?”

“Oh, it was just awkwardly next to my face. But at least he apologised when he was guiding my hand.” She went bright crimson. “When he put my hand there too, I reminded him of how I had eaten a banana earlier.” There was a pause as Steak processed everything that she'd said - briefly remembering the time he'd tried flirting by locking eyes with her when she was peeling a banana. Then he couldn't help but laugh, wrapping his arms all the way around her and squishing her to him.

“You little scoundrel...”

**

An echoing clang sounded as Master Attendant stunned both Fallen at once, swiftly followed by a Cross Chop talent. Steak and Red Wine finished them off. Taking a quick look around, she sighed contentedly.

“I think that's the last of them. Did you two want to stop for lunch, or...?” Pulling out his wine glass, Red Wine chuckled.

“Good idea. Milk and Yoghurt would be angry if we didn't let you rest at some point.” Steak grimaced.

“I'm surprised that any of the healers let you do this, actually.” Throwing off the backpack and kneeling down, she laughed as she unrolled a sheet.

“Honestly, so am I.” She grinned. “Well, it's not like I didn't do this before. And I think Milk understood that pretty much everything I needed to do back at the restaurant needs both hands.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Cooking, sewing, cleaning... even doing paperwork needs my injured hand.” Grimacing, she wiggled the arm in the sling. “So yeah. The sling's just to make sure I don't use it.” Red Wine chuckled.

“You are the type to keep busy. Still...” He drew closer to help with unpacking the bag, sitting down on the sheet. “...you probably should be taking it easy.” Leaning in, he studied her face. “How much did you lose this-”

“Oh, Bloody Mary probably only took half a litre...” Steak harrumphed.

“You were low, to begin with, so it didn't help.” Master Attendant handed Red Wine his lunch box and started rummaging for the others. She put the flask of tea out first. Steak walked over, sat down, and poured himself a drink. It didn't take long for Master Attendant to find the other two lunches. As she cracked open her box, Red Wine sighed.

“But other than the blood, how are you doing otherwise?” She was about to speak when Red Wine sighed. “Not _physically_ , Master Attendant.” She shut her mouth again, looking at her food. She could feel the weight of both gazes on her as she ate a mouthful. They edged closer, flanking her. When she could almost feel their breaths on her neck, she sighed and laid down on the sheet looking up at them.

“...that obvious, huh?” Both Steak and Red Wine murmured their agreements. “...I think it's just... it was a lot to happen in a short time. It brought up a lot of hard issues from the past, too.”

“You were literally kidnapped and held for a couple of days by someone who wanted to kill you.”

“Technically, he wanted me to be his subservient toy wife.” She chuckled darkly. “Slight difference.” She could see Steak's fingers twitching. Red Wine grabbed her free wrist, rolling the sleeve up and examining the marks.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were hung by the wrists at some point, were you not?” Nodding, she let him continue. “...it looks-”

“Painful?” One of her eyebrows shot up. “Not really. I was sore all over. The guards were pretty rough during the transport process.”

“THAT DOESN'T MEAN-” Steak coughed politely. “That doesn't mean it didn't hurt, Master Attendant.” Red Wine shook his head.

“There's also the-”

“-possibility of damage. Yes, well, apparently the shackles were designed for long-term hanging. It hurt, but there was no permanent damage done.” She huffed, flexing her fingers. “It's a bit sore, but it should heal up,” she murmured. Red Wine sighed and gripped her wrist a little tighter, making her breath catch almost imperceptibly.

“And now we're back onto your physical health again.” He tutted. “No... you haven't been quite yourself.” She looked at him flatly, blinking twice before smiling in resignation.

“It's just the worry. There's bound to be some form of rebuke from all this. Either from Walter himself or his Father.” She frowned heavily. “And then there's so much to do for the Halloween Party and I can't actually help with much. Yet. Then Winterval's coming up..." Looking at the pair of them, she huffed. "Of course I'm probably a bit off. You should be more worried if I wasn't.” Steak gave her a lop-sided smile.

“Did you want to talk, or be distracted from it?” Jolting up, she could see where this conversation might be headed.

“...distracted. Even a little will be-” She was going to take the metaphorical bull by the horns and bring up the matter of negotiations, but instead she found herself taking the vampire by the lips. Red Wine leant in and kissed her, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away and waiting for the reaction. She went bright red, blinking rapidly and jaw dropping. He chuckled.

“And how was that for a distraction?” Steak's face appeared in her peripheral vision, worried and curious.

“Master Attendant?” Closing her jaw, she couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

“Well, that really was a distraction, wasn't it?” She looked at her hands. “Yeah, we were going to talk about this, weren't we?”

“...is it too soon?” Shaking her head, she picked up her lunch again.

“Did I, or did I not, say I wanted to be distracted?” Spearing a piece of meat with her fork, she smiled. “Have you two had a chance to talk about anything yet?” Steak coughed politely.

“...we may have been talking whilst-” She held up her hand to stop him.

“Whilst going through Prince Walter's place?” Steak looked embarrassed, but didn't deny it. She laughed. Red Wine grimaced.

“Master Attendant...?”

“No, no-no... I'm imagining you two fighting off guards and soldiers whilst talking about things like drinking blood, and sex...” Giggling into her hands, she attempted to do impressions. “ **Sex?**... _Not right now, you scoundrel!_... **Not now, idiot, after we rescue Master Attendant!** ” She started laughing hard again, laying back down and covering her eyes with her arm. “...and then some very confused and worried guards if you were going into like, specific details. ... _Don't even think about using my oil!_ ... **For bathing, or sex?**... _For either!_...” 

When she did finally look at the two of them, Red Wine was chuckling silently, and Steak had a confused yet relieved smile. Steak shook his head.

“You're a little devil, sometimes, Master Attendant.” She smiled widely.

“But was I wrong? And Red Wine, did you-” Red Wine leaned in, his smile widening into a grin.

“Yes, I did ask. And... well, we came to our own agreements between the two of us. But mostly on the way out of the mansion.” Red Wine kissed her hand. He was going to say something, but she got there first.

“Well, if you two want to fuck after you feed, by all means, go ahead. Just think about bringing me in from time to time for the fun, alright?” Steak almost choked on his tea.

“Master ATTENDANT!” She gave him a flat, almost innocent look. Red Wine looked away and could almost be heard chuckling. She could see Steak's hands twitching as he went a bright red. The heat in the air began to rise. “HOW CAN YOU- How can you be so... so...” She huffed slightly.

“When I was hanging around in Prince Walter's dungeon, I had a lot of time to think about things. Well... I know Red Wine wanted to ask you about drinking your blood, and I know from experience how it feels... so... It wouldn't surprise me if, after a feed, you two _had at it_ at some point.” She sat up and reached for the flask, pouring herself a cup, and looking like she was trying to gauge their reactions. “Or have you already-”

“But suggesting _THAT_ so casually...?” She took a sip of tea and set the cup down.

“Oh, well... if you'd rather it be just you two when you go at it, then that's understandable. Just don't break any furniture, alright? I know how heated you two get.” Red Wine started laughing out loud when Steak made some choked sounds between syllables. Master Attendant couldn't help but laugh, and gently patted Steak's head. “Sorry, couldn't help teasing a little. I can tell that Red Wine's had a taste already.” She leaned towards him. “So, why don't you tell me what _you_ were thinking?” Steak's fingers kept twitching, and he started making some gestures.

"I- er-" His gesturing grew a bit more frantic.

"Words, Steak, if you can." Steak put his cup down and grabbed Master Attendant's hand, gently covering it with his, and sighing.

“I didn't want... anything between us to change much, but...” Steak bit his lip, finding the words difficult. “I realised that it really didn't have to. Especially after that fucking stunt at the mansion.” He remained a vibrant pink. “Even if we... I mean... as well.” He looked away, and muttered something only Master Attendant could hear. “...wouldn't mind trying a threesome at some point.” Red Wine put his hands on Master Attendant's shoulders.

“...if you were willing, Master Attendant... I... would like to be both you and Steak's lover. I don't know if all the feelings are just because of the blood, but...”

“Would that be enough for _you_ , though?” Red Wine's surprise was audible.

“F-for me, yes. A ménage a trois is... Yes.” He chuckled. “Besides, we can always renegotiate in the future?” Steak murmured his agreement. Master Attendant nodded.

“It's not easy to join into an existing relationship without a lot of conversation and a lot of getting used to it. I think the important bit is the communication.” She hummed. “If there are any issues... isn't it better to sort it out before it gets too bad?” Then she smiled, with a playful wink. “...or before more windows get broken?” Steak and Red Wine both frowned. Red Wine pouted, looking at Steak.

“Flank?” Steak nodded with a smile.

“Flank.”

Before Master Attendant could say anything, they both grabbed her waist, Steak leaning in to kiss her lips, and Red Wine wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on hers.

_I could really get used to this,_ she thought.

**

As the last of the Halloween decorations went up inside the restaurant and cafe, Master Attendant breathed a sigh of relief – despite being nowhere near finishing the outside decorations. Coffee and Chocolate had done a great job of balancing spooky with cute. Pastel de Nata had made adorable sugar cookies, and Coffee's new Storm Dark blend was popular.

As Master Attendant returned to the cafe counter, she grinned.

“I think the new blend really captures the mood of a stormy night really well.” Coffee smiled warmly.

“I'm so glad.” As she handed her cup back to him, Coffee chuckled. “Oh, Master Attendant. Is it just me, or have the arguments between Steak and Red Wine seemed... different in the past fortnight?” She cocked her head to one side humming in thought.

“Yeah.” She grinned. “I think they've found another outlet.” Coffee peered over his sunglasses to look at her more clearly.

“Did they finally start sleeping together, or something?” She couldn't help but cough in surprise, making Coffee look amused. “Master Attendant?”

“...I don't think they've been together _yet_ , so much as-” Coffee dropped the cup and his jaw.

“Oh my.” Coffee leaned over the counter to look at the blush forming on her cheeks. “What a revelation.” Chocolate sauntered in and took a look at Master Attendant.

“Hehe... Why is your face red? You're... really very cute.” Looking at Coffee, Chocolate smiled. “If that's why you dropped a cup, I can understand.” He drew closer to Master Attendant. “But why are you looking suddenly cuter?” Coffee chuckled.

“Have you noticed any differences in Steak and Red Wine's bickering, sweetheart?” Chocolate smiled wryly.

“Is it anything to do with how touchy-feely Red Wine's been with Master Attendant lately?” Chocolate leaned into Master Attendant. “Is it?” She grinned broadly.

“No...” she purred, “...it's more to do with how touchy-feely they've both been with _me_ in the dead of the night.” Chocolate's eyes widened before he hit her with his bouquet of roses.

“You. Are. Terrible.” Turning to Coffee, he smiled and pointed behind the startled blond. “Bitch, the pot.” Coffee nodded, grabbing the pot of filter coffee, a jug of milk, and mugs. Chocolate grabbed Master Attendant and dragged her to an empty table. “If you think you're leaving without giving me deets, then you've got another thing coming...” She was going to quip back, but Chocolate vaguely gestured with his bouquet again in an amused warning.

**

“...Master Attendant, please?”

“Nope.” Thwack.

“Master Attendant!” She could see Steak's fingers twitching, and brought the mallet down with more force.

“Steak, I can handle putting in a few fence posts.” Thwack. “Besides...” Thud. “I'm not strong enough to heft some of the bigger decorations around like you can.” He huffed.

“It's not that, it's...” He paused. “It's the fact you're meant to be taking it easy.”

“Well, it's all hands on deck for this final stretch of decorating.” She glanced over at where Gyoza, Tanguan, Mooncake, and Zongzi were putting lanterns up messily, and winced. “...and I'll be flitting between tasks, anyway.” Frowning, he sighed.

“I'll come back to help you once this is done.”

“Thanks, Steak...” she hummed.

“You don't know where that stuck-up prick is, do you?”

“Red Wine? Oh, he's trying on his Halloween costume at the moment. It'll be your turn later, don't worry.” She hit the fence post one last time with the mallet, and put the mallet down. “...actually, I'd better go and check on him,” she giggled. “I bet he's having trouble with the all the straps and belts.” Steak looked confused.

“Belts? Straps?” His look turned to worry when he remembered that she'd said that their costumes were closely related. “Master Attendant...!”

“You go put that where it's meant to go!” She could briefly feel his worry through the contract but ignored him as she went to go see Red Wine. She had to make a few stops along the way to help some of the other Food Souls but eventually made it back up to her room.

She knocked on her own bedroom door. 

“You alright in there?”

“...come in, Master Attendant. It's your room, afterall.”

“Yes, but-” Walking in, shaking her head, she stopped in her tracks when she saw him in his outfit. As she looked him up and down, he started to flush a brilliant pink right to the tips of his ears, and he twirled slowly.

“So?” Eyeing him curiously, she drew closer.

“...does it fit?”

“Oh yes, it's a perfect fit.” He chuckled, closing the gap between them. “You're quite good at sewing, Master Attendant.” 

“Mmhm. I think I've done a great job.” She smiled, and gently placed a hand on his exposed stomach, causing him to go bright red.

“Master Attendant...”

“Ah, sorry. Couldn't resist.” Putting her hands around his waist, she couldn't help but mumble to herself. “...smooth and soft as it looks...” 

“Hmm? You'll have to speak up, Master Attendant.” He leaned in, taking her hands and moving them around on his skin. “Is there something about my bare skin that-”

“You really do take care of your skin... it's so smooth...” 

“Would you like to feel some more of it?” Guiding one of her hands up under his cropped top, he smiled. His smile turned into a grin as he guided the other down his back, and the grin turned into a gasp as she slid her hand under his belt, feeling the smooth skin of his behind.

“...hmm. Even here, too.” He responded by kissing her neck, hands moving to pull her hips to his. 

“We will... have to have a spa session, Master Attendant...” he mumbled into her neck, “...and we can pamper each other.” She reached up to touch his hair. He'd taken it out of its usual ponytail, and it had gracefully fallen over his shoulders as he'd leant forward. It was soft, and the multiple shades of purple sparkled.

“Hah. Shame it's coming up to the busy seasons. It'll be hard to get the time until after the Winterval celebrations.” As she fiddled with his hair, she sighed. “...and your hair's in great condition, too.” He hummed and kissed her neck again, seemingly entranced by the smell as he inhaled deeply.

“I recall you buying some perfume oil, Master Attendant. I'm surprised you haven't applied it to your hair at some point,” he remarked, before pressing her closer to him. With her feet just off the floor, he manoeuvred her to the dressing table, and placed her on the seat. “Here, let me show you. ...it doesn't matter when, but at least once after washing it,” he said as she undid her hair from its tie, “and it doesn't even have to be that much.”

“Ah, so I could dilute it down in some other scentless oil as well?” 

“Mmhm.” He took a bottle from the table and opened it, putting a few drops onto his bare hands. “Some oils are better for your hair than others, but for this-” he murmured, running his fingers skilfully throughout her hair, focusing on the tips, “-you can just use the perfume oil straight up.”

“...you make it look so easy.” He tutted quietly.

“That's because it is, Master Attendant.” Putting his face in her hair, he chuckled. “Didn't your maids ever do this for you?”

“...I've never had maids, Red Wine. Or any servants, before you ask.” The surprise was obvious.

“...but Master Attendant...”

“Now, why would you think...?”

“Are you, or are you not, from a noble family? If I recall-” Shaking her head with amusement, she explained.

“I am, but I grew up in the Academy, Red Wine. I was only seven when everything was... well, destroyed, and I went to go live with Gramma.” Glancing at their reflection in the mirror, she sighed. “I don't really know much about standard nobility. I know cooking, crafting, and research.” She saw his expression change before his hands covered her face.

“I... must deeply apolog-”

“You honestly weren't to know.” His lips pressed into the top of her head. “I never intended to let anyone know, so maybe I should be the one to be sorry. If I had been more open about it-”

“Master Attendant...” His hands slowly removed themselves from her face, sliding down her body to pull her closer to him. “No... that is not something to apologise for.” His face was buried in her dark hair, just a sliver of pale skin visible. “If Prince Walter hadn't... we never would have needed to know.”

“True. He's always been like that, though. I should have been more prepared.” Red Wine snorted.

“You carry the antidote around in your bra. How much more prepared can you be?”

“...that's a point. Did the antidote work well?”

“I barely felt the poison, but it did weaken me a little.” She hummed.

“That's a relief. It's... something that disrupts magic. It can really hobble Food Souls, and it's pretty harmful to humans in general.”

“It must be rare, or it would be commonly used.” He watched her expression with curiosity, and she smiled.

“It's a poison made from some rare plants that grow in his homeland. The antidote plants grow in my homeland, but in much greater numbers.” Chuckling, she spun around and faced him. “Well, it makes a good general antiseptic, so it's very handy. I planted quite a lot of it around the grounds.”

“How... practical.” Humming an agreement, she put her hands back onto his bare skin.

“Now... I think it's probably time you changed back to your normal clothing,” she sighed, “I should get back to putting those fence posts in.” Red Wine purred into her ear.

“Are you sure about that?” His hands slipped down to her hips. “Wouldn't you rather do something else?” She paused and took good stock of the expression on his face.

“Hmm...” She started undoing his belts with a wry smile. “Well, it's not my fault if whilst helping you with your costume, we get sidetracked.”

**

With a contented sigh, the last fence post went in. Master Attendant checked as Steak started pounding it with the mallet.

“...is this really it?”

“Yup, that's really the last one, Steak.” He made one last blow before smiling.

“Good.” Putting the mallet down, he scooped her up into his arms with a smirk. “I'm sure the rest can finish the fence without you.”

“Yes, but-”

“You need to rest.”

“Steak, I was sitting during-”

“-and food.” He sighed and started walking towards the restaurant. “Halloween – and therefore the party - is in two days, Master Attendant. I'm sure that you can rest for an hour or so and still finish everything by tomorrow.” Exhaling sharply, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on him.

“...I guess so.” After a pause, she hummed. “Do you want to try your costume on?”

“Let's get some food first.”

After grabbing some food, they retreated to Master Attendant's room. 

“So, are you ready to see what costume I prepared?” He nodded. She casually picked up a pile of fabric and handed it to him as he ducked behind the folding screen.

A few seconds later, Steak let out a startled yell as he finally figured out what it was. Although it probably wasn't as neat as Red Wine would have liked, Steak in a formal shirt and vest stepped out from around the screen moments later, his skin a bright crimson.

“M-Master Attendant, you can't be serious...?” He fiddled with the cravat nervously.

“It's Halloween, Steak. It's not meant to be serio-”

“You know what I mean.” He huffed, striding towards her. “So if I'm dressing up as Red Wine, then is he...?”

“Oh yes.” Steak's serious face turned into a devious smile.

“This will be worth it to know that smug bastard will be the feeling the same.” She couldn't help but laugh louder than before as she gauged his emotions through the contact.

“You're right. He felt pretty much the same.” Then she grinned devilishly, reaching up to his face. “You're both as bad as each other, honestly.” He frowned.

“Don't tell me he said the same-”

“Alright.” She shrugged. “But never mind that. How does it fit?” He put his arms around her waist.

“...like my arms around you.” 

“So...?” His laugh felt more like a deep rumbling. 

“Perfectly and comfortably, Master Attendant.”

“And warm, too? Won't you-”

He kissed her lips so she didn't finish the joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do people lock eyes with me when I'm trying to eat a banana? No idea, but I deal with it the same way as Master Attendant does - with the addition of a brief eyebrow raise and a lot more malice in the smile afterwards.
> 
> Also, did you know that unless you have special weight-distributing wrist shackles to hang someone from, you can really mess up someone's wrists? And even then, it HURTS. Even if you're only hanging for a short time - not to mention how much harder it is to breathe. 
> 
> Master Attendant is not immune to pain, she's just very stubborn. (Maybe that's why she's such a salty drunk.) She's also apparently very open to kink - but we knew that already.


	20. Chapter 20

For such a pale person, it was surprising to see him go paler to the point of near translucency - Red Wine looked mortified. Steak's eyes widened as he realised what was implied by the situation.

Master Attendant grinned as she held up the comically large shirt she'd made. It was large enough to fit the two of them inside, but made out of a stretchy enough material so that they didn't have to be constantly touching each other. On the front, she'd embroidered a faux sign that said:

“We bicker so much that our Master Attendant makes us wear this 'Get Along' shirt.”

Steak and Red Wine were going to object, and then they saw the glint in their Master Attendant's eyes.

They decided to put it on willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you can't have costumes without this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Party. Finally. Writing this in June and July was a bit strange, though. Hence the 'AU' theme for the party.
> 
> ...couldn't resist referencing a few of the in-game skins!

Halloween started like any other day.

Then the screaming started.

At least the screaming wasn't terror related – it was just the restaurant patrons who were seeing the costumes this year. The theme of 'Alternate Universe' had meant a lot of Food Soul pairings had switched outfits, and the fans loved it.

Tempura dressed up as Miso Soup had been responsible for the first bout of screams, followed by Dorayaki dressed up in Taiyaki's usual garb. The fairly recently summoned Beggar's Chicken had switched outfits with Bamboo Rice, but they'd disappeared somewhere not long after spotting each other. Hawthorn Ball was dressed in a maid's uniform, as was Ume Ochazuke.

It was during the lull between the breakfast and lunch rushes when a strange carriage pulled up outside the entrance. Many who saw it tensed up when they saw the crest on the side – the last time they'd seen that crest, the guards wearing it had been working for Prince Walter. The driver leapt off and opened the door.

A man in ornate clothing stepped out as the driver pulled a cord, letting a carpet roll out before the man's foot hit the ground. The man, clearly used to a grander welcome, frowned ever so slightly. The doors opened with Brownie, B-52, and Vodka stepping out.

“Prince Dornes.” His attention snapped up to a balcony above the door, where Master Attendant was standing, arms crossed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Princess Ophelia.” His gaze drifted to the three Food Souls at the door, and then back up to her. “Is this how you normally greet-”

“Can you blame them? The last time they saw that crest, it was all over the house of my kidnapper.” She sighed. “Dornes, what are you doing here?”

“...Ophelia, I came to apologise on behalf of Walter. And to give you thanks from my Father.” He bowed slightly. “May I please come in to parley?” Master Attendant huffed before smiling wryly.

“I'm sure you will understand if I get these three to escort you – and your Food Soul – into the building?” Prince Dornes' surprise was briefly visible before he nodded.

“Of course.”

Prince Dornes was surprised that he was escorted into what appeared to the VIP room of a restaurant, with his Food Soul – another man, with long pastel pink hair. They had barely sat down when Master Attendant came in, wheeling a large trolley with a selection of food and drink. After setting it all out in front of them, she also sat down – opposite them at the table. She smiled.

“Well, I hope you don't mind the selection of food and drink that I've brought in. Feel free to serve yourself to what's on the table.” Prince Dornes chuckled.

“I'm more surprised that you're not afraid to be alone with me in here.”

“Dornes, there are three Food Souls outside the door, and two are apparently ready to burst through the walls.” She glanced to her left, indicating which side. “I am pretty surprised that you had the gall to show up.” Prince Dornes' Food Soul – Master Attendant was certain that he was a Champagne – frowned. Prince Dornes smiled broadly, ignoring the growing scowl on Champagne's face.

“Well, Ophelia,” he purred, grabbing several small pastries, “It would be worse form to have sent an apology by letter. And tell me you weren't itching to see what would happen.” She took a similar pastry to what Prince Dornes had, and almost gulped it down.

“I can't argue with that.” There was a pause as he ate some pastries. Champagne sat there with his arms folded. Prince Dornes patted Champagne's arm softly before turning back to Master Attendant.

“Walter's outlook is good, by the way.” She glared at him briefly, and he continued. “If he hadn't received some healing when he did, he may have succumbed.” He smirked. “For someone who wasn't merciful, you were definitely kind to him.”

“...so he's speaking.”

“Only a couple of days ago.” An uncomfortable silence spread. Prince Dornes coughed politely. “He's... confessed to everything, already.” She nodded, before pouring a coffee for Champagne pouring herself a drink. Champagne seemed surprised that she'd done that, but said nothing.

“I bet your Father was upset.” Prince Dornes laughed.

“Oh yes. Although more so because your Grandmother has already been out for blood. She was very angry.”

“Well, that's Gramma for you. Imagine if anything worse had happe-”

“-I'd rather not, thanks.” He grinned. "I think your Grandmother came out on top, what with the new business negotiations. There should also be some reparations coming your way."

"That seems..."

"I know, it's a little patronising, given the... events." Prince Dornes ate another pastry, happily glossing over the exasperated look on her face. “These are good. Who made them?”

“Probably Brownie.” She shrugged. “Pastel de Nata's been making Halloween themed sweets all week, but Brownie insists on having a traditional set for Afternoon Tea. My hands have been a bit too sore for me to do good pastries again just yet.” A concerned look grew on Prince Dornes' face.

“Sore? Was it anything to do with...?” She murmured an agreement a little sadly, flexing her fingers.

“Although the shackles Walter hung me up with were made for it, being hung up by the wrists can still cause... damage...”

“...how's the outlook?” She shrugged.

“We'll just have to wait and see. Even with expert healers on hand, it's hard to say.” He frowned, but she shook her head. “I'm sure it'll be fine, I think I did some damage myself taking off that magic-seeping bracelet by force.” The silence hung heavy in the air before Prince Dornes decided to change tack. Apparently even he hadn't been quite aware of the details.

“...Ophelia, just how many Food Souls have you summoned?”

“Hmm.” She took a wary sip of her drink before smiling at him. “How many have you summoned?” Prince Dornes grit his teeth briefly before smiling.

“I guess that's fair.” He drank from his cup with a sigh. “I have two. Champagne here, and Ume Ochazuke – who helps manage my estate.” Master Attendant nodded.

“Multiple summoning attempts?”

“Multiple summoning attempts. And before you ask, I have way more shards for Ume than Champagne.” She nodded again.

“Well, I have over sixty.” Champagne nearly choked on his coffee, and she ignored him. “Given that summoning techniques are the focus of my research, it's not that surprising.” She shrugged. “I've successfully fully ascended a few, too.”

“Fully?”

“Fully.” Grimacing, she took another sip. “Either the sixth threshold is over 300, or it's only possible to ascend a Food Soul five times.”

“...why are you telling me all this?”

“Oh, this is already in the Archives for public knowledge.” She leaned closer to him and chuckled darkly. “Don't worry, I won't tell you the juicy bits.” Prince Dornes leaned in, giving her a dark smile back.

“And I suppose the juiciest bits are about how to summon certain souls?”

“Oh no,” she purred, “That's all about luck. Although, I will tell you that there's an optimal number of Soul Embers to have with summoning circles.”

“...but you're not going to tell me?”

“...no.”

“Not even a hint?”

“I'll give you a hint if you tell me the real reason you're here.”

**

As the afternoon started to turn into evening, Master Attendant begrudgingly accepted that she couldn't put off getting into costume any longer. Sighing as she went, she trudged up to her room to get changed. She'd only tried this out a couple of times, and she still wasn't sure how well it would go down.

Still, it was too late to back down now. Too many plans in motion.

It took her a while to get into the costume – but when she finally looked into the mirror, she smiled. She didn't look like herself at all. The final touch was a charm made by Blanca, designed to slightly alter her appearance – and throw off any Food Soul trying to locate her. Her eyes were a slightly different colour, her chin slightly more square, and her skin a touch darker.

“Hmm, what should I call myself...?” She pulled a grappling hook from her drawer and grinned to herself. “Since everyone calls me Fi... Maybe something based on that?”

She checked the pins holding her short wig in place, her makeup, and then the chest binding. With one final glance into the mirror at the delightfully suave young man she'd turned into, she looked over the balcony – and when the coast was entirely clear, she lowered herself to the ground and deftly disengaged the hook, folding and stowing it in her jacket pocket.

Whistling, she joined the waiting throng of guests.

**

Prince Dornes eagerly anticipated the beginning of the festivities. Champagne – not so much.

“Do we really have to lower ourselves to this?”

“Well, it's the best way to join in.” Champagne was referring to their outfits – cheap, artificially dirty overalls over some rustic clothes. “Ophelia said that a lot of the townsfolk were planning on just swapping professions. And she's right.” Prince Dornes gestured to the crowd. “Lots of people have just borrowed clothes from one another.”Champagne sighed.

“If we must.”

“We do. I haven't spoken to her about _that_ yet. She's as sharp as ever, and I need to talk to her alone. And I mean, alone.” Champagne was about to say more when a group of Food Souls strode onto the stage.

Brownie, the butler-like Food Soul, was dressed in a maid's dress – with the addition of cat ears. Prince Dornes didn't recognise some of the other Food Souls next to Brownie, but Champagne was happy to fill in the details.

Black Tea was dressed as Milk. Milk was dressed as Black Tea. The blonde girl dressed like Ume Ochazuke was actually Udon. The little witch on a broom was Macaron, and the blonde dressed like Jello was Mango Pudding. Steak was dressed like a Food Soul called Red Wine.

“Where is Ophelia?” Their attentions were brought back to the stage. Mango Pudding had stepped up to the front of the stage, bringing a megaphone up to her lips to speak.

“Good Evening, everyone!” The crowd cheered back, and she grinned. “We all hope you enjoy this year's festivities! You may have noticed that Master Attendant isn't here. And that's because the big game this year is to find her!” Macaron giggled, and Mango Pudding handed the megaphone to her – albeit a little begrudgingly.

“I'm so happy to have the rules! The first guest to find Master Attendant and bring her back to the stage before the night ends wins 12 free meals and a set of VIP tickets! Isn't that sweet! Master Attendant is hiding somewhere in the grounds – but only where we've put all the cute decorations! Good luck!” The crowd cheered again, and Macaron handed the megaphone back to Mango Pudding.

“As usual, we'll have music and food for everyone, and more traditional games scattered around!” The other Food Souls on the stage pulled out some large tubes, looking ready to use them somehow. “In 3... 2... 1... Let the festivities begin!” The tubes were full of sweets and confetti that scattered everywhere when the ends were pulled. The kids scrambled for the sweets, and the teens looked around for the games and food. The adults slowly scattered around, some heading off to the grounds, others grabbing food, and some talking to the Food Souls.

Champagne chuckled.

“Do you want to find Ophelia?”

“I am curious about the VIP tickets. Do you think we can win?”

“Isn't victory all but assured?” Prince Dornes laughed.

“But first, shall we get some food?”

The evening was busy as people started to really get into the fun. Both Jello and Mango Pudding did songs on the stage, Dorayaki did yo-yo tricks, and Sandwich tried his hand at card tricks. Old fashioned games like Apple Bobbing and Donut Snap were popular, and the older teenagers were finding places to sit and drink. Prince Dornes and Champagne had a good wander around, exploring the decorated grounds – and in keeping with the Alternate Universe theme, not much of it was decorated like the usual Halloween style. Flowery paper lanterns, brightly coloured eggs, snowflakes, and beach towels adorned various areas.

The maze, done with fence posts and string, was deceptively hard. The brightly coloured strings distracted the eyes and made it hard to try and navigate – despite the fence only being about 3ft high. Scattered around the maze floor were sweets. A feathery-winged Food Soul – B-52 in his costume – kept rescattering sweets by flying over from time to time. After they got out of the maze, they managed to speak to him.

“Prince Dornes. Are you enjoying the festivities?”

“You're B-52, right?”

“That is correct.”

“Do you know where your Master Attendant is hiding?” 

“I do not. And I would not be allowed to tell you, even if I did.” B-52 smiled. “She did anticipate that many would ask, though. Master Attendant has even hidden from us. I cannot even pick her up on my scanners.” B-52 gave a small bow. “If you must excuse me, I should get back to duty.”

“Of course.” B-52 leapt up into the air gracefully. Champagne sighed.

“Has Ophelia always been this... shrewd?”

“Oh yes. Even when she was young.” They walked to a quieter part, and Prince Dornes sat down for a bit. Champagne paced backwards and forwards in thought.

“...then she's probably somewhere really obvious.”

“That makes sense. Hide in plain sight. We should probably head back to somewhere with more people, then.” 

“Maybe grab some more of those Bat Macarons, too.” They did just that.

The buffet section had quieted down, but had a constant stream of people getting their fill of sweets. A sour-faced man dressed in armour behind the table was refilling a plate of skeleton cookies whilst swatting the hand of another man – dressed as a giant cookie – who kept trying to grab them all. The young man at the other end of the table looked amused by the lot, and kept chuckling. 

When the young man had finished picking pastries, Prince Dornes decided to go speak to him. Champagne wanted to see if they had cappuccinos.

The young man sat alone, munching on some green cookies, and seemed startled by Prince Dornes' appearance at his table. Prince Dornes turned all his charm on.

“Is this seat taken?” The young man blinked twice.

“Naw, pull up a pew.” There was a pause. “I ain't seen you around before. Passin' through?” Prince Dornes chuckled, noting that the young man was much darker than most of the townsfolk.

“Something like that.” Prince Dornes held his hand out to the young man. “Dornes.” The young man took his hand firmly and shook it once.

“Finn. Good to meet ya.”

“Taking a break from searching for our host?”

“Nah. Not gonna bother. You?”

“I'm leaving it to my friend.” Prince Dornes looked around. “Is this held every year?”

“Aye, Miss Fi throws a do ev'ry year. Real highlight of the season.”

“And how about Winterval?”

“Aw, now her Winterval celebrations will make this look like nothin'.”

“...what about the Fallen Angels? It's dangerous to be out in Winter?” Finn paused, scratching his chin.

“Well, there's enough of them Food Souls here to protect us. And most of the celebrations are in the day, 'cept for New Years, of course.” He chuckled. “That goes on in the restaurant, though. Prob'ly the fanciest of the lot.” 

“Finn, what do you think of Miss Fi?” Finn stroked his chin.

“Interesting lass. Works hard. Rumour 'as it she's of noble stock.” Finn shrugged, looking at Prince Dornes up and down. “What 'bout you? Dornes, was it? What 'ave ya seen of her?”

“Yeah.” Prince Dornes chuckled. “I think Miss Fi's a good person, noble or not. Kind of cute, too. How do the townsfolk get on with her Food Souls?” Finn snorted.

“Took us a while to figger out they were Food Souls. When Miss Fi first came here, it was with those two beauties... Black Tea an' Milk? Seemed like three pals looking to start a restaurant. An' then a few more turned up, an' we still didn't twig on.”

“How _did_ you find out, then?”

“Mayor made an announcement 'bout Miss Fi's teams starting Patrols.” Finn chuckled. “Floored us that those beauts were that strong. An' then that Miss Fi was joinin' 'em out on patrols!”

“What, just because they were pretty women?”

“Naw, not that.” Finn stuttered. “W-well, maybe a bit.” Prince Dornes laughed.

“I understand that.” Sighing, Prince Dornes took a sip from his drink. “Actually, where I'm from... women do tend to avoid dirty work.” Finn snorted.

“Do ya even let 'em?” Prince Dornes looked confused, and Finn continued. “If ya treat someone like glass, they start ta think they are. Some people are, but there's more stones than glass out there.” Finn waggled his brows. “An' some stones be right gems.” Prince Dornes laughed again.

“True, that.” The two ate some of their food in silence before something caught Finn's eye behind Prince Dornes.

“That Steak feller's looking all agitated. D'ya think Miss Fi's pulled a prank on 'em, too?” Prince Dornes glanced around to see what Finn meant. It was true, Steak was looking flustered, stomping around with a deep set scowl on his face.

“B-52 said that she had to hide from everyone or they'd give it away.” Finn laughed.

“Tis true, Miss Fi's never far from Steak. 'Specially after that accident. And he's not usually far from that Red Wine. Now, that vampy feller could 'ide anywhere, but that Steak's like a bull in a blacksmiths.”

“If you were Miss Fi, where would you hide?” Finn pouted a little in thought before answering.

“I'd dress up as a Food Soul. Like, with all the fancy dress, Who's gonna notice a sec'nd one?” Prince Dornes stood up, clinked his glass to Finn's, and smiled.

“Thanks for the idea, Finn. I'd better find my friend and pass the idea along.”

“Ner worries. Enjoy yer night.” Prince Dornes left. As Steak started to stomp closer to Finn, Finn chuckled to himself and took a deep swig of his drink just as Steak passed by. 

Steak would need a bit of talking to. But first – Apple Bobbing. Maybe Tombola afterwards.

**

Champagne was satisfied as Coffee – although dressed as Chocolate – poured a perfect Cappuccino. Coffee pushed it towards Champagne with a small smile.

“Today's blend is called Storm Dark. Hopefully, it leaves a lasting impression.” Champagne smiled, raising the cup to take in the fragrance.

“It sounds wonderful. Does your Master Attendant let you make your own blends?”

“Of course. She trusts me to run the cafe side of things.” Coffee chuckled. “And before you ask, no, none of us know where she's hiding.” Champagne sighed, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

“So if you were your Master Attendant... where or how would you hide?”

“Now that's a more interesting question.” Coffee thought as he prepared another jug of filter coffee. “I think she'd just go and have fun, and wait for someone to notice.” Coffee hummed. “In costume, of course.”

“...of course.” Champagne smiled. “This is a very interesting blend. I'd like to buy a few bags.” Coffee smiled.

“Certainly. I'll take stock tomorrow and let you know how many bags there are.”

**

With a huff, Steak sat down at the edge of the main field. He'd been pestered all evening by fans of the outfit swap, and even Red Wine had retreated to an apparently very useful Staff Only area. Worse, he had no idea where Master Attendant was. He'd been sitting and mulling it for a few minutes when someone shoved a plate of food in his face.

“Mister Steak, ya look 'ungry.” Steak looked up to see a young man holding the plate. “I dunno whatcha like eatin', so I just picked random stuff.” The plate had some Bacon-Wrapped Tofu on, as well as some other finger foods. Steak took the plate gratefully. 

“I'm a Food Soul, I don't need to eat. But thank you.” The young man seemed vaguely familiar, but Steak couldn't quite place why. Probably just a rarely-seen townsperson.

“Ner worries.” The young man sat down nearby. “Ya seem glum. Can't ya find Miss Fi?” Steak bit into a shortbread, frowning slightly.

“No.”

“Izzit buggin ya that much?” Steak looked at the young man with suspicion, and he held his hands up in apology. “Sorry. Just yer were stompin' round lookin' upset, like. Wanna talk 'bout it with ol' Finn?” With a sigh, Steak finished chewing. He felt oddly at ease with this strange- no, Finn.

“It's just that... I'm worried about her.”

“Even though there's enough of ya Food Souls 'ere ta protect a town?” Finn gestured to the gaggle of girls. Nasi Lemak was in a schoolgirl costume, whilst Orange Juice was dressed up like Omurice, and they were surrounded by other girls in similar costumes. Omurice, in a Jello onesie, was trying to get them all in one photograph.

“...yeah.” Steak huffed. “After the recent... incident... and her surprise guest today. It's a lot.”

“Sounds ta me like Miss Fi just wanned a break.” Steak looked at him, curious yet confused. Finn shrugged and continued. “Mebbe she wanted ta 'ave some fun like the townsfolk.” Steak smiled a little.

“Maybe. But...” Finn chuckled.

“Ain't she lucky ta 'ave someone like ya that worries about 'er, like that.” He ate a bite of food sloppily. “She prob'ly just needs 'er night o' freedom. Or summat.”

“And she didn't just tell us?” Finn snorted.

“Yer look sad enough, me suggestin' it. Miss Fi prob'ly didn't wanna see yer all upset.” Shrugging, Finn continued. “An' if she 'ad told yer – would ya 'ave really let 'er? Look at yer, tryin' to find 'er. I 'erd that she 'id so y'all didn't give 'er away. An' yer tryin' to do just that?” If Steak had dog ears, they would have drooped at that moment. He looked conflicted.

“...hmm...” Finn chuckled, standing up and patting Steak's shoulder hard.

“Cheer up, feller. That one's like a cat. If she likes ya, let 'er do 'er own thing, an' she'll be back purring in yer lap before ya know it. Heh. She likes yarn, an' all. Bet she likes a good ol' scratch behind the ears, an' all...” Steak shook his head with a smile, and was going to say something – but the young man got there first. “Naw, that lass is keepin' an eye on yer. Well, that's what she asked me ta do. I tell ya this in 'er place... Aw, what were 'er words... Go an' have fun. That vampy feller's been protectin' her, yer dozy meat'ead.” 

He strode off, chuckling, before Steak could find the words to say.

**

Finn ducked behind a large shrub whilst nobody was looking. He'd played all the games at least once, maybe winning a few times too many on some of them. He'd given the winnings to the onlookers for the most part, especially the kids that really had no luck – although he'd kept a few bits to himself. Time to return to normal.

Red Wine appeared at his side.

“Ready to be found, Master Attendant?” Chuckling, Master Attendant started taking out the pins holding her wig in place.

“Mmm, not yet.” As she took her wig off, she smiled. “Do ya think that Steak feller took ma advice?” Red Wine pouted. He hated that accent on her.

“He actually loosened up a bit after you spoke to him.”

“...and did you have fun?” Red Wine smiled widely.

“Oh, it was fun not being hounded by people wanting to lay hands on my bare stomach.” Red Wine drew closer to her, helping tidy her hair after removing the wig cap. “Whilst I don't mind _you_ touching me,” he hummed, “The endless stream of people doing it is tiring.”

“Yes, but-”

“I had fun, Master Attendant, don't worry. Unlike that meathead, I knew it was possible to let you be for short periods of time.” She couldn't help but laugh.

“Ah, so it was you that kept throwing beans to stop Steak's beanbags from getting in the bucket. American Corn Bread was wondering who it was.” He smiled smugly.

“You have no proof.” 

“...given the victim was Steak, I don't think I need it.” They both chuckled a little before Master Attendant removed her jacket and trousers, revealing the outfit she had underneath. Red Wine grinned as he put his hand on her bare stomach.

“Ah, I understand the fascination now.” Exhaling sharply, she started to put her hair up into twin tails. Red Wine kept his hand there, lightly stroking the usually hidden skin. “Even though we've seen much more of each other's skin,” he mused, “I still can't help but touch it.” She sighed.

“I know I don't pull off the look quite as well as Nasi Lemak but...” she quipped, “It doesn't matter so much if I do or not.” Smoothing down the skirt, and removing the shoe covers, she pulled some accessories from the jacket pockets and put them on. She presented herself to him. “How does it look?” He paused to admire her.

“You almost look like her, Master Attendant... but...” His hands reached for her chest. “...Your chest is...” She looked down and saw that he was right. Still bound.

“Oh. Yeah, that might- hey!” Red Wine chuckled, and reached up under her top, deftly finding the end of the fabric she'd used to bind her chest. He was almost disappointed to find she had a bra on under the bindings but said nothing. She chuckled darkly, reading his emotions. “...and what were you planning on doing if I didn't have a bra on under the binding?” He leant in with a wry smile on his face.

“Help you rebind slightly looser.” he murmured. Straightening back up, he smiled as she made the last checks on her outfit. “Prince Dornes and Champagne are in a very convenient place. Are you certain that you want them to have an advantage?”

“May as well.” She huffed as she rummaged in her jacket pockets for the other charms. “He's yet to say why he's really here.”

“...was his reason not enough?” She shook her head.

“They wouldn't send Dornes for just something like that. No, I wager he wanted to talk to me about something.”

“For someone who knows only cooking, crafting, and research,” he hummed “...you seem to know a lot about nobility.” Pouting, she pulled out three premade charms connected with a string.

“Dornes and I have worked together whilst at the Academy. He's tolerable, and easy to read... Anyway, these are what we'll be using to get me into position.” She waved them in his face. “They'll last for thirty seconds each, with a gap of half a second between each lot. They'll... make us less noticeable.”

“Invisibility?”

“No, just magically enhanced fireworks. The light seems to... well, distract people.”

“Isn't that what fireworks do?”

“...you'll see.” She handed him a pair of goggles. “Put these on. They'll dampen the effects for you.” Before he could object, she sighed. “Before you ask, there's only one pair. And since you're carrying me...” He tutted and picked her up, princess style.

“And why not just use them yourself?” She put the goggles on him before wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on tightly.

“...because after I use these charms, I can't walk for a bit.” She shook her head. “Besides, I know how sensitive you are to light. Just... don't panic, alright? I've done this quite a few times before.” She buried her face into his shoulder. “Ready?” He nodded, and she held up all three charms, focusing magic into them. They started burning, and suddenly the sky was lit up in colour. Strange, trippy colours that seemed to fill the sky with spirals and swirls.

Red Wine moved fast, curiously noting the overly awe-struck looks on the faces of everyone as he passed. He reached the place he'd planned to put her down just at the end of the first charm, placing her on a nearby bench. She smiled wistfully as the second charm started, leaning heavily on the wall behind her.

It was then that Red Wine noticed that she was sweating heavily. He touched a hand to her forehead. She was burning up, and her eyes were losing focus. As if she was lifting a heavy object, she pulled a vial out of her bra, wincing as she downed the contents. The third charm fired, although a little erratically and much weaker. She chuckled weakly.

“...well, I am glad that worked.” She seemed paler, and reached into her bra again, pulling out a second vial. She opened the top and downed that, too. She seemed better, but still a bit peaky.

And then Red Wine figured it out. Moving slowly and very deliberately, he stood in front of her, trying to make the most of the height difference. Seething with anger, he grabbed her shoulders and leaned in. He made his words quiet but venomous.

“Master Attendant... care to explain?” She sighed, relaxing into his grip tiredly and giving him a lop-sided smile.

“The fireworks were powered by putting one of my Talents into temporary overdrive.” Red Wine's disdain was apparent, but she ignored him. “It... wears me out a tad. The best way to stop it is to disrupt my magic flow. And- well, you guessed it, I see.” A vein in his forehead started twitching, and his hands moved from her shoulders to her face, stretching both cheeks out.

“How can you be so reckless?” She spoke, her words distorted by the stretching of her cheeks, but he understood exactly what she said.

“Technically, there was a lot of reck there. I've done it plenty of times back at The Academy, and I will be fine in a few minutes.” Red Wine huffed, and let go of her cheeks. “I'm sorry for worrying you, I should have-” He pushed her shoulders to the wall firmly with a frown.

“Only apologise if you don't plan on being that foolhardy again, Master Attendant.” Using her hands deftly, she bent his elbows to bring him closer.

“I can't promise anything, Red Wine, but I'll try.” She chuckled, nuzzling into him. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he wrapped his arms around her.

“I'm going to gripe to Steak about this, you know.”

“...I know.”

“He's going to be angry-”

“I know."

"Master Attendant..."

"Red Wine, he's going to be angry either way.” She paused. “Well, if he's going to get huffy at me, I may as well be super naughty and make it worthwhile.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Yup.” She patted his bare stomach softly, kissing it. She could feel him blush. “Now, time for you to step back, if only for the purposes of culpable deniability.” He sighed loudly.

“Yes, _yes_. Trouble.” In a blink of an eye, he was gone. She glanced around. Everyone was still a little dozy from the fireworks, so she took the opportunity to quickly munch on some sweets she'd stowed. She knew the other charm had worn off, too, so it wouldn't be too long before-

“Princess...” She looked up to see a smug looking Champagne and a smiling Prince Dornes. She smiled at them nervously.

“Gentlemen...”

A few minutes – and some struggling – later, Prince Dornes had the very much embarrassed Master Attendant over his shoulder and was well on his way to the stage.

“Ophelia,” he murmured, “We need to talk. Alone. Preferably tonight.”

"Dawat kaw..." she growled, "It will be easier for me to hide your damn body, you putang ina-" He laughed.

"Bold words for someone on my shoulder... wearing a skirt."

"...don't make me stun you."

"...missed you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for those who don't know - Donut Snap is the game where you have to eat a doughnut (usually a jam filled one) on a string without using your hands. Wonderfully messy and really funny.
> 
> Prince Dornes... apparently someone who can keep up with MA's salt, and has done for years. Also, they both know MA's Gramma takes no prisoners, haha.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor plot resolution, in interlude form.

“Master Attendant, there's a... letter for you.” Brownie handed her a letter which exuded the scent of roses. The address written on the front was in simple but elegant handwriting, but it was the lack of name that really caught her attention.

“Hmm, no name?” She opened the letter carefully. The wax seal was a dark red, and a simple generic rose. As soon as she opened it, the smell of blood gently rose from the dark ink. Brownie looked horrified.

“Master Attendant... is that...” She smiled as she read it.

“...oh, don't worry, he's just being dramatic.” She turned the paper around to show Brownie what was written, and Brownie seemed confused but relieved.

_Darling Ophelia,_

_Sorry, but I am keeping the scarf._

_\- Your Letcherous Leech. XOXOX_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Mary... yeah no, he survived.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I've had a busy time at work, lately. But, finally managed to get a little time to write another chapter...

The setting might have been romantic – the candles lighting up the table, soft moonlight lighting up the room, and plates of food between the man and the woman, who were gazing into each other's eyes as they sat in the room alone.

Except that this was Master Attendant and Prince Dornes, and she was still salty. She smiled darkly at him.

“So, why _did_ you actually decide to visit?” He sighed and poured himself a large glass of wine.

“Ophelia... how very direct of you,” he muttered. “You could at least act a little coy.”

“You've known me long enough to know better.” She swirled the amber liquid in her glass around, savouring the gentle aroma. “...so, how bad is it?”

“It's getting worse, Ophelia. _She's_ getting more... frequent.” Master Attendant nodded glumly, and Prince Dornes wanted to soothe her somehow. But he knew better. “My Father and a few of the neighbouring kingdoms are gathering as many strong Attendants as possible to fight.”

“...I wish I could help.” She took a large mouthful of her drink. “But we all know what happened last time.” The brief grimace on his face told her that he remembered, too. Everyone barely escaped with their lives.

“I know, Ophelia.” Prince Dornes bowed his head. “I... just thought you should know.” She softly murmured an agreement.

“Is the old mansion still being used as a base?”

“Yeah. They're working on clearing the pathway to the Deep Vaults again. The walls probably need reinforcement.”

“The years probably haven't been kind to the original structures, so it might be worthwhile checking the foundations, too. There are older structures underneath the tunnels that pre-date the mansion that everyone knows.” Prince Dornes sighed.

“I'll suggest it to them, if they haven't already checked.” She murmured an agreement. The silence grew as they both mulled a few things, eating a few bits and having more drinks. Eventually, she chuckled, shaking her head with amusement.

“Did you enjoy the festivities, Dornes?” He couldn't help but laugh.

“Yeah, I did. The whole game of trying to find you was pretty ingenious. I really can't believe that you pulled that off. And the costume. Very well done.”

“Honestly, I'm more surprised that it went on that long. I walked past pretty much everyone, and even played with some of them.” She frowned, giving him a mildly angry look. “You didn't have to carry me right up and onto the stage, though! If I had been wearing a shorter skirt-”

“You never wear a skirt without shorts on. I know _that,_ ” he laughed. “It was pretty funny, though, everyone's reactions.” She couldn't help but huff.

“I'm glad you gave the meal vouchers and tickets to the townsfolk, though.”

“Ophelia, we both know I can afford to eat here as many times as I like. Even in the VIP section.” He smirked and sipped his drink. “And I know you wouldn't refuse me an invite to your Winterval parties if I asked. I heard that your New Year celebrations are unmissable.”

“...well, that, and it's supposed to be good luck to celebrate the new calendar with as many people as possible. So, everyone gathers here because of the food, drink, and protection.”

“So, can I get an invite?”

“...oh, just _turn up_ , Dornes. And if Walter's up and about by then – for his sake, make sure he stays away.” Prince Dornes laughed.

“Okay, I get it.” Then, Prince Dornes sighed, a look of sadness passing over his face. Master Attendant looked concerned.

“...there's something else you came here to talk about, isn't there?” He shook his head, not looking at her, and she exhaled sharply. “You really don't have to play coy with me, Dornes. Let me guess-” Without warning, Prince Dornes stood up, slamming his hands into the table. He looked flustered, the first time since the island that she'd seen him this way.

“My Father's forcing me to send a marriage proposal. For you.” He pounded a fist against the table, and a tear fell.

“Did you want me to refuse? Or...”

“...he's threatening to stop the support and possibly invade... if you... if we... don't-”

“Oh.” Master Attendant went pale. Prince Dornes noted that she was almost the same colour as the tablecloth, eyes wide and starting to water with tears. “What should we-”

“I was hoping... you might have had a better idea.”

**

He reached out, and patted her head, softly. Master Attendant flinched but didn't pull away.

“Ophelia, I will try and... do something.” He looked at her, and she looked so mournful. “I know that... neither of us want this, really.”

“I'll do what I can, but...” She shook her head. “...if anything can't be done, at least try and stall the... negotiations.”

“I don't know if-”

“At least until after Winterval. I'll see Gramma soon, and think of something.” Prince Dornes sighed and stepped into the carriage. He shut the door and peered out the window.

“I'll try. Take care, Ophelia.” 

“You too, Dornes. Good Luck.” His smile was wistful as the carriage pulled away. Champagne, who was sitting opposite him, smiled.

“She seems to have taken it well.” Prince Dornes shook his head.

“No, she's fuming. But... at least it's not towards me.” Champagne couldn't help but chuckle.

“But you wouldn't overly mind if you really had to? Marry her, I mean?”

“...no.” Prince Dornes sighed. “She knows my... She knows me too well. We could probably come to an agreement.”

“Ah. I see.” Champagne hummed in thought.

“Was this because of the time you spent at The Academy?” Prince Dornes agreed with a wry smile.

“To save money on the security, they housed us both in the same dorm. Although, I'm pretty certain they were there for my sake rather than hers.”

“Oh?” Prince Dornes grimaced.

“Honestly, she was like a wild animal when I first met her.” 

“Violent?”

“No, no.” He sighed, and then couldn't help but smile wistfully. “Well, quick to use her Saucepan talent.” Shaking his head, Prince Dornes continued. “Although, given the circumstances, I don't blame her for being that weary. I'm glad that spending time with me didn't... er, ruin her.” Champagne snorted.

“I'm more worried that she ruined _you_.”

**

“Master Attendant, you've been quiet all day.”

“Ah...” She shook her head gently. “Sorry, Black Tea.”

“Is something wrong?” Master Attendant sighed and put her pen down.

“Prince Dornes brought some bad news, that's all.” She shook her head. “I might have to make a couple of trips, and I... It's going to be tough for anyone that comes with me.”

“Master Attendant...”

“Black Tea, do you remember what happened when we visited my home island?”

“I... I'm afraid my memories are a bit... hazy. I'm sorry, I don't recall much about it.” Master Attendant shook her head.

“Probably for the best.” She looked at Black Tea apologetically. “It's a trip I wouldn't want anyone to repeat or relive, to be honest.”

“So you'll be going again?”

“At some point,” she said with a grimace.

“Who will you take-” Master Attendant shook her head firmly.

“I don't want to put _any_ of you all through that again, Black Tea.” The look on Master Attendant's face softened into one of thought. Black Tea said nothing. A comfortable silence rose, and Master Attendant picked her pen back up, starting her work again. Eventually, though, Black Tea sighed.

“Will you go and visit your Grandmother?”

“Ah... yes. That will have to be soon. I've already had a courier take a parcel and letter to Gramma, to get the rock tumbling.” Master Attendant tapped the page with her pen. “I'm just working out some of the logistics now. We're coming up to the Spectra peak season, so... I can't really spare more than-”

“If you're going to see your Grandmother, you know we won't let you go alone.”

“That's fine... but...”

“But?”

“I don't know how they're treating Food Souls at The Academy nowadays...” Black Tea frowned.

“...I see. I hope they've changed since then.”

“So do I.” Black Tea gently reached out and patted Master Attendant's head gently, and Master Attendant sighed softly but wearily.

**

Steak jolted awake at the sound of something metallic on the roof. Moving as carefully as he could to avoid waking the person next to him, he slipped out to investigate. He saw the balcony door was unlocked, and ever so slightly ajar. When he glanced back at the bed, he noticed that Master Attendant wasn't there.

So now his mind raced to bad conclusions.

He stepped out onto the balcony and looked out at the night sky and the scenery. It was a wash of blues, with a scattering of lights. The stars were bright. He turned to the roof and started to search for the source of the noise.

He found a rope dangling down amongst the vines that grew on the building. The rope itself seemed to go up to the top of the roof, and if he really looked, he could see that the rope went over a little ledge and a small sliver of metal could be seen. A grappling hook? He had to investigate.

Using the rope to pull himself up to the roof, he was astonished to find the top of the roof was flat, with a wide selection of pillows, cushions, and blankets in the tiny shelter near the central chimney. It looked cosy.

Master Attendant, who was lying on a giant beanbag whilst stargazing, apparently hadn't noticed him climbing up. It was obvious when he got closer.

She was crying, eyes shut, and trying to control her breathing – her wheezing had clearly disguised any sounds of his approach. He reached towards her face, and gently wiped tears away. Startled, she leapt up, and Steak caught her in his arms.

“Master...”

“S-sorry, did I... Did I wake you?” Pulling her to him, he huffed sharply.

“...what were you even doing up here?”

“...I didn't want to wake either of you up.” He sighed deeply.

“The grappling hook did that.”

“...sorry.” She flinched as he gently poked her back.

“And what would you have done if a Fallen appeared up here?” He shook his head. “Master Attendant... How would I have protected you if that had-”

“...sorry...” The look on her face was like a sad puppy. He shifted so that she was in his lap, and then leant back on the beanbag, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Something's worrying you.” She muttered a confirmation but didn't say anything else. He sighed, moving his hands up to gently rub her scalp. It was like she melted into his embrace as he kept going. 

_That Finn was right_ , he thought with slight amusement, _she really does like a good scratch behind the ears._

“...Dornes brought some bad news with him.”

“I thought so.”

“I'll have to visit Gramma at the Academy about it.” Steak's fingers froze briefly before continuing.

“I hope you weren't thinking of going without me.”

“...but isn't the Spectra peak...?”

“It can be handled by others.” He hummed. “If it was bad enough news that you have to speak to your Grandmother in person, then-” he cupped her face in his hands “-I want to go with you.”

“They might want to put you through some testing-”

“Don't care.”

“And they-”

“Don't. Care.” He put his forehead to hers with a chuckle. “Well, I do... But if it means I can be there, then I can put up with it.”

“...might have to take Red Wine, too.”

“...fine.”

“Gramma might want to run some tests on him.”

“...even better.” She started giggling. “...what?”

“You two won't change, will you?” He kissed her lips briefly before smiling.

“Nope.” She grinned, and then kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“...good.” His reply was a hungry kiss, hands wandering down and around her body, and she happily responded in kind, slipping her hands under his clothing to caress his skin.

It was only when they were both naked that Steak chuckled, making her look at him with confusion. He kissed the nearest bit of her skin that he could.

“...no, it's just...” He kissed a little higher, and he felt her skin heat up with a blush. “I hope you don't... change your ways either, Master Attendant.”

**

Red Wine woke up in the bed alone, confused, and slightly aroused. Looking around, he saw the door to the balcony was ajar, and he decided to investigate. 

The first few rays of the sun above the horizon lit up the landscape in glorious shades of red and orange. It also highlighted a rope in the foliage of the vines, and the grappling hook it was attached to.

Steak's head popped over the edge of the rooftop, and Red Wine grinned deviously before deftly flicking the rope to dislodge the grappling hook.

“You bastard! How- You little shit!”

“Oh, I'm sure you'll manage to get down.” Red Wine chuckled. “But in the meantime, I'll have Master Attendant all to myself when she gets back to bed.” Steak looked bewildered as Red Wine dashed back inside.

Master Attendant shifted slightly on the beanbag, blissfully unaware of the situation. Steak chuckled quietly, gently wrapping himself around her, before smiling smugly. He kissed her forehead.

It was an hour before the grappling hook was wordlessly returned.

**

Milk sighed deeply. It wasn't the first deep sigh of the day, nor would it be the last. But, it _would_ be the last because of Master Attendant's departure.

“Master Attendant... Good Luck.” Master Attendant half hung out of the window of the carriage, taking her last look at the gathering of her Food Souls for a while. And quite possibly the last time she saw the restaurant in one, tidy piece.

“Ay naku, I feel like I'm going to need it.” Other Food Souls were waiting behind Milk and Black Tea, so Master Attendant sighed, and started to wave to everyone. “There'd better be a working restaurant still here when I get back!”

“Oh, just fuck off already, Master Attendant.” About three others hit Boston Lobster, but Master Attendant chuckled. Vodka and Spicy Gluten continued to hit Boston Lobster in the background. Cold Rice Shrimp nervously floated up to the window and handed Master Attendant a flower crown.

“Mommy, I... I made this...” 

“It's beautiful, Cold Rice Shrimp...” She ducked down and Cold Rice Shrimp gingerly put it on Master Attendant's head.

“Safe travels, Mommy...” she said, a little sadly.

“Be good, alright? Ah, but you're always so good... I need you to take care of the others, okay?” Master Attendant patted Cold Rice Shrimp's head, and she brightened up.

“If Mommy needs me, I'll try my hardest!” A hand grabbed Master Attendant's shoulder from inside the carriage.

“Alright, I'll be back in a week! Don't slack off too much!” The carriage pulled away. “And for goodness sake, don't eat all my snacks!” The hand on her shoulder pulled her fully into the carriage with a huff.

“...and you called me a worrywart.” Master Attendant patted Steak's hand with a chuckle.

“Oh, trust me, I have a lot more to worry about than whether my livelihood is still going to be standing in a week.” Red Wine, sitting next to Steak, sighed.

“Hmm, you still haven't fully explained why you're going to see your Grandmother in the first place.”

“Or why it was so urgent.” Her sigh was long and drawn out. They waited expectantly for an explanation. Crossing her arms defensively, she leant back in the seat, as far away as she could get in the carriage. She couldn't meet their eyes.

“Master Attendant...?”

“I... Well, it might be an overreaction on my part, but...” She sighed again. “I think we all know I'd rather be safe than sorry.” She could feel their gazes almost boring into her, so she decided to look out of the window where the gap in the curtains allowed. Steak let out an exasperated sigh after a moment of silence.

“That still doesn't tell us-” She looked at him sideways, briefly.

“-what do you think of Prince Dornes?”

“Don't try and change the subject, Master Attendant.”

“What if I'm not?” Steak's brows came together in confusion.

“Alright, Master Attendant...” Red Wine drawled, “I'll bite.” He paused, taking a sip from his glass with a smirk. “Prince Dornes seems to be reasonable, has a sense of humour, and treats people kindly. More importantly, he seems to take your salt with a pinch of pepper.” He paused, waiting for her reaction. After a brief moment of surprise, she smiled dryly.

“Anything else?”

“...isn't he King Hersher's second son? So he's of a very high lineage. Well, he seems to treat his Food Soul more or less like you do... You're very-” With almost an audible sound, he came to a realisation, and his eyes widened. “...is he planning to- Master Attendant, did he come to warn you about-” Steak huffed.

“What? What are you-” Red Wine smacked him.

“You fool! Did you not realise that Master Attendant might have to get married one day?”

“The fuck does that have to do with-”

“I'm going to see Gramma so that we can talk tactics for the Marriage Negotiations.” With a small, sad sigh, she gently removed her flower crown and looked at it. “King Hersher may... no, he definitely wants to get two or more sparrows with one stone.” The carnations were beautifully woven, she saw. “A land-grab, marrying his son off, and getting more power for his family.” She frowned, not wanting to ruin the crown by fiddling with it. “I'm the right age for it. Slightly old, for someone of my station. Prince Dornes is older than I am, but he's _male_ , so he doesn't get stigmatised for it,” she said, scowling. “So I may not have much choice in the matter.”

Her brief glance at Steak frightened her. For someone with a constitution like an ox, he looked very, very ill all of a sudden. Looking at Red Wine, he didn't look much better.

There was a long stretch of silence, only broken up by the occasional rattle of the carriage. It was only when the carriage pulled into a rest stop that she spoke again.

“Well, I'm going to take the chance to stretch my legs and get changed into my uniform. Do either of you two want some snacks while we're here?”

“No, I am fine.”

“I'm fine, Master Attendant.” The two spoke almost at the same time.

“If you're sure...” she murmured nervously. She exited the carriage as gracefully as she could, making some small talk with the driver. When the door shut, Steak sighed, peeking out of the window.

“...I'm worried.”

“You'd be a fool if you weren't.” Red Wine shook his head. “So this is what she's been worked up about for the last week. I could taste it in her blood.”

“Yes.” Steak frowned as she ducked into the toilets carrying clothes. “It's been weighing on her mind, but she couldn't tell us.”

“I don't think she wanted the others to know.”

“Don't think she really wanted us to know, either.” Red Wine muttered an agreement and emptied his glass.

“I think there's more to it, as well. Not just this marriage fiasco.” Steak grumbled his agreement.

“The Academy, Red Wine. She doesn't like The Academy any more than we do, and she probably has her reasons.”

“Hmm, well, I spoke to Black Tea about it. Apparently-” He was interrupted by the carriage door opening. Master Attendant popped her head in.

“It looks like we're going to be sharing the carriage with some other Academy goers. Are you sure you two don't want anything?” Steak smiled uneasily.

“Maybe some tomato juice, please, Master Attendant.” She looked at Red Wine, who chuckled.

“I won't wilt, Master Attendant, if that's what you're worried about.” She sighed.

“If I was worried you'd wilt, I'd have used the spray bottle... Right, one tomato juice, and some fertilizer.” Chuckling, she left again, closing the door. Steak smiled wryly and turned back to the other man.

“...you were saying?”

“Black Tea told me that when Master Attendant left The Academy, Food Souls were still being treated... a bit like slaves.” Red Wine chuckled. “And that's why Master Attendant was so dead set on setting up so far away. There was more to it, but Master Attendant has never spoken about it.”

“Huh.” Steak nodded understandingly. Then he frowned. “I wonder if they've changed since then.”

**

Master Attendant was crammed between Steak and Red Wine. Or, that's what it felt like, at least.

On the other side of the carriage, another researcher – Cameron – sat with his Food Soul, Escargot. Escargot had promptly fallen asleep as soon as the carriage was moving, much to Cameron's dismay.

“He's so sleepy,” he sighed, “It's very hard to get work done.”

“Oh?”

“I wish I had summoned another Food Soul...”

“That's-”

“As well, I mean.” Cameron grinned. “I bet you do lots of work with two Food Souls.” She shrugged.

“Well, I try.” She chuckled. “Although having a pair like these two can be hard work.” Steak huffed but said nothing, and she patted his knee a few times. “So much training. Lots of battle.” Cameron leaned in and gestured for her to do the same.

“Is it true they fight with each other a lot?” he whispered.

“Oh yes,” she replied just as quietly, “It's half of my work.”

“But do they actually hate each other?”

“...nah. They're actually quite close.” Red Wine coughed politely, and she leaned back with a small chuckle. “We can always gossip more when we get there, right?”

“Right...”

“It's been so long since I was there, though. I wonder how much it's changed?” She shrugged. “Well, my supervisor said they'll either meet me or get a Food Soul to guide me.” Cameron chuckled.

“You've got good timing.” He leant back, combing his hair back with his fingers. “I heard that The Wildflower is coming to visit.”

“ _The_ Wildflower?” The fake surprise in her voice made Red Wine smile a little, but nobody else seemed to catch it.

“Yeah, Professor Senran's granddaughter. She's the one that set off the-”

“Oh! Yeah! Doesn't she research Summoning circles?” Cameron nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! She makes advances like no other.” He looked at Escargot with a small smile. “The last circle she sent meant that I could finally summon a Food Soul.” She couldn't help but smile warmly.

“That's great. Hey, maybe eventually you'll be able to summon lots more!”

“I hope so.”

The rest of the carriage ride was filled with small talk - and only one little disagreement between Steak and Red Wine. As they got closer to their destination, the butterflies in Master Attendant's stomach grew. Cameron noticed the change.

“Nervous?”

“It's been a few years. I guess I can't help it.”

“Yeah, presenting your research never gets easier.” Murmuring an agreement, she looked out of the window as the gates opened.

The entrance was just as she'd remembered, all cobblestones and rocks smoothed over time and wear. The only difference was in the people along the sides of the road, a much greater variety than before, with vendors selling various items essential for study and research. Of course, there were also lots of food stalls.

“...does it usually have a market here?”

“Oh yes. Professor Senran decided not too long back that vendors should be allowed on the outer grounds.”

“I guess it makes it more convenient for everyone. And better for the resident researchers.”

“Yeah. I'm here for a few months, so I'm going to enjoy exploring the market.” Cameron paused. “And how about you, Fi?”

“Ah, I'm only here for a week, and then I'll be back off again.” She sighed. “Well, I'm still going to explore the market if I can.” Steak laughed.

"You'd probably go, even if you've been told not to." She grinned.

"Oh _yes._ " Once again, Cameron's face turned confused, maybe slightly aghast at Steak's comment. As the carriage approached the Inner Gates, the look only deepened.

“...what? What's the-” she looked out herself, yelping in shock. “Oh. My... Well, shit.”

There was a crowd waiting at the carriage stop, headed by a horned woman in white, and a man in a black hood. Cameron swore under his breath. As Steak looked out, he hummed in thought.

“Master Attendant, what is goi-”

“Cameron, I'm going to ask a favour of you...”

“I'm listening.”

“...you get out first. And be slow about it.”

“Should I ask?”

“... _oh_ , you'll find out later.”

“Okay.” He grinned. “You're going to owe me, though. What's the plan?” She chuckled.

“Fair cop. Whilst you're making a slow fuss of getting out that door,” she explained, gesturing to the side with the crowd, “I'm going to quickly escape out the other door.”

"And how will I find you to-"

"Trust me," she grimaced, "I don't think that'll be a problem at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mystery in her past. Because I'm a sucker for whump and tragic backstories.


	24. Chapter 24

Steak grinned as he made sure to buy extra strong boards to make the bed with, as well as some extra supplies. Red Wine was being unusually precise with the measuring, irritating Steak to no end.

It took him and Red Wine the rest of the day to remake the bed, making sure that the bed was much stronger everywhere – and adding storage drawers underneath for good measure – as well as an extra layer of boards and an ornamental cut-out headboard. They stood, waiting for her to pass her judgement.

“Oh, that's a really handy way of adding the reinforcement.” Then she noticed something. “...is it just me, or is the bed a little taller...?” When she went climbing onto the bed, she paused after landing unceremoniously on her stomach, legs dangling off of the side. She was going to say something, when she felt a pair of hands on her hips pulling her towards the edge, and someone pressing against her rear end. It was only when they rested themselves lightly onto her back and put their hands onto the bed that she could tell that it was Red Wine, who chuckled quietly. Steak huffed.

“That explains a _lot._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and another interlude. This time, going back to the bed incident.
> 
> Actually, this little anecdote is based on something my friend did when making a bed for himself. Yes, he worked out the bed height (with the mattress on) to make it easier on himself whilst up to some sexy times.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, work woes.
> 
> This chapter's a little shorter than usual, but hopefully, the next full chapter will make up for it. Whenever I get around to it.

The crowd waited patiently behind the two figures, some hoping to get a glimpse of the infamous Wildflower, others simply wondering why both of the Head's Food Souls were waiting. Blanca, the Milt, looked at the Caviar next to her.

“Nero, are you sure it's this coach?” He sighed, putting a hand over his eyepatch.

“Yes.” His gaze drifted to the coach. “It is a 98 percent certainty.” The door opened, and the nervous Cameron peered out. Escargot's shell rolled across the doorway as he went to step out, pinning his leg to the doorframe. An observant person might have noticed the door on the other side of the carriage open for a few seconds, but everyone's attention was focused on the kerfuffle.

Eventually, though, Cameron managed to free his leg and exited the carriage with Escargot. The driver, knowing that everyone was now out of the carriage, started to head towards the luggage unloading area. Blanca gently grabbed Nero's arm, and sighed.

“98 percent, huh?” He frowned deeply, putting a hand to his eyepatch again.

“It definitely... _was_ that coach.” She looked at him and smiled.

“Ta~yo na!” Of course she wanted to go right away.

“...baka mamaya.” He glanced at the crowd. “Wait...”

The crowd – slowly and reluctantly – started to thin out as it was apparent that there were no more coaches due in, or that nothing exciting was going to happen. Nero stood stock still, and Blanca patiently waited with him until they were alone. He sighed, giving her a small, brief smile.

“She didn't like the crowd. If we had gone to the luggage pickup, the crowd would have followed us.” Blanca smiled in relief.

“I was worried your prediction was off. So...?” His expression was as flat as a millpond.

“...she escaped out the other side of the carriage whilst everyone was distracted.” Touching his eyepatch, he shut his eye. “...we should get her luggage.”

“Why?”

“She... left a message.” Blanca nodded in understanding. Someone, somewhere, would find the message scrawled into a random surface – and would report it, adding into the legend of the campus.

**

_Hate crowds. Please get luggage?_ Followed by a crudely etched smiling face.

Steak and Red Wine looked at Master Attendant expectantly after she'd carved the message into the tree.

“So... why the vandalism?” She smiled, handing the sword back to Red Wine.

“Well,” she said, blushing, “I do this for two reasons. One is convenience, the other is just for fun.” Steak frowned.

“Fun?”

“I like adding to the campus mythos.” Then she sighed, reaching into her hip bag. “Speaking of which...” She pulled a box out, which Red Wine recognised. Holding it out towards the two Food Souls, she opened the lid.

Inside the box were three long pieces of glasswork encapsulating strips of silver metal. The metal was stamped with the digits '0960'. The glass itself was sparkling with small pieces of colour.

“When I had these made,” she grumbled, “I didn't think I'd need to use them so soon.” She gestured for them to take one. Brooches. “They're stamped with my Researcher Identification Number, and you will need them to wander around freely.” she clarified. Red Wine held his up to the light, examining the colours as they changed.

“Do the colours have any significant meaning?”

“No,” she admitted. “It's just for decorum. They should change according to who's wearing them, though.” As she took hers, the spectrum of colour shifted slightly towards a dark green. Steak examined his in silence before putting it on.

“...when you say wander around freely...?” He gave her a flat look. “Please tell me you don't intend to-” She sighed with a shake of her head.

“Well, there are some things that I'll have to do on my own, so you'll have free time. There's plenty of things to do, and hopefully, my R-I-N should let you wander around freely enough.” She smiled sheepishly. “Anyway... shall we go in and get the formal stuff over and done with?”

**

Milk sat on Black Tea's lap as they both looked over the paperwork. Occasionally, Black Tea would pause to plant a kiss on Milk's pale skin. Milk sighed softly.

“I'm worried about Master Attendant.” Black Tea stopped, resting her head on Milk's shoulder.

“So am I.” Milk murmured an agreement as Black Tea kissed her nape.

“It can't be easy. Master Attendant hates the idea of losing her freedom.”

“Especially not again.”

“...you didn't tell them, did you?”

“No... no, I couldn't. I thought it was best to let them find out themselves.”

“Good.”

Milk sighed again, but this time with a hint of contentment. Black Tea's hand had finally started gathering up her skirt, and was making its way up her thigh.

**

Master Attendant, flanked by Steak and Red Wine, blended seamlessly with the rest of the people entering the Academy entrance. The doors were staggeringly tall, and wide open to reveal the opulent foyer.

Steak and Red Wine couldn't help but gawk at the brightly lit, almost gaudy colours that adorned every surface. Glittering stained glass windows, gilded columns wrapped in vivid faux vines, and a shiny floor made of black tiles with iridescent flecks.

Most importantly, there were Food Souls and their attendants everywhere, and most people were in uniform. Although the colours were very similar, the designs varied. Master Attendant explained the differences – students wore one type, researchers another, and staff had their own. There were marks and embellishments to indicate rank and number of Food Souls summoned.

Red Wine looked at the marks on her uniform, and was slightly confused.

"...Master Attendant, if three of those marks means-"

"We don't have to display our full marks unless it's a formal occasion." Steak hummed.

"Makes sense, especially if you're trying not to stand out." She nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath to steel herself.

She approached the large front desk, thanking the powers that be for the lack of queue. One of the women stationed there beckoned for Master Attendant to come over.

“Signing in?”

“Yes please.” The woman glanced up at the brooch.

“0960... Yes, got it. Is there anything else before I go get you all signed in?”

“...I have some urgent business with Professor Senran about my research. If she's willing to spare a few minutes – I mean, I know she's waiting for-”

“Sure, I can ask. But you know what she's like with her Granddaughter.” Master Attendant sighed.

“Yeah, I know. Worth a try, though, especially if you mention my number.”

“Will do.” The receptionist stood up. “I'll be right back.” She could feel the expectant looks from the pair. Red Wine leaned close to her ear.

“...do they not know...?” he whispered questioningly. Turning slightly towards him, she chuckled.

“Nope. And long may it last.” Within minutes, the receptionist was back.

“Miss Caragir, you're all signed in. And you're in luck – Professor Senran said you'd better go right in,” she said, gesturing to a large door to the side of the desk.

“That's great. Thank you so much.”

With a cheerful smile, Master Attendant waved goodbye and started sauntering away. The door itself led to a small, brightly lit corridor, where the walls were covered in plants. The fragrance of flowers was strong, but there were few flowers visible. Master Attendant took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. Both Steak and Red Wine did similar, but Steak was the first to speak.

“...I've never seen so many different plants in one place.” Master Attendant chuckled.

“These are all plants from my homeland.” She paused at a cluster of plants with glossy leaves and gently stroked them. “Gramma wanted to keep a bit of home here. This is a fairly common plant, but it only really grows on the island. Same with most of these plants.”

“It sounds like it's a green and lush place.” She smiled sadly.

“...yeah. Maybe one day...” Shaking her head, as if to clear the thoughts, she sighed. “Ah, we should keep going. Gramma's waiting.”

The corridor ended at a large round space that was almost empty except for the staircase that spiralled around the walls. Red Wine, being nearest the bottom step, frowned slightly.

“Master Attendant,” he said, moving towards the stairs, “I think it's a long climb.” She chuckled, stepping into the centre of the room.

“It is.” Her smile widened into a grin. “Thankfully, we can take a shortcut. Come here, I'll show you.” Not knowing what to expect, they dutifully followed her gestures for them to stand close. She pointed upwards. “Keep your eyes up there.” Steak looked briefly at her before pointing his gaze upwards. Red Wine kept looking at her, noticing her hand twitching as if to cast a talent.

“Master Attendant, what are you- Fu...!” 

With a resonating twang, the floor they were on shot upwards. Steak's startled yell, and Red Wine's swearing echoed, along with her laughter. Just as they thought they were going to hit the glass ceiling, they started falling again. Both Food Souls grabbed onto Master Attendant protectively as they landed on their asses. The platform stopped at the top floor with a gentle bouncing, like a fly in a web.

Or, like a spring-loaded platform caught in a net.

Both Steak and Red Wine had wrapped their arms around her, sandwiching her in their panic. She was laughing - and kept laughing as she saw the looks on their faces. After a second or two, they realised that they had come to a safe stop, and started ranting at the (still laughing) Master Attendant.

“You little fucking scoundrel! Did you really know that-”

“Now look at my hair, it's a mess. And I honestly think the meathead's gone to brown alert-”

“You bastard, you're the one who's fucking leaking-”

“Honestly, you two... it wasn't that bad!” The sound of another woman's laughter drew their attention away from arguing.

The woman standing at the edge of the floor, just at the edge of where the solid floor was seemingly attached to the net, was dressed in an ornate grey uniform. Her face could be politely described as handsomely weathered, especially with the creases formed by her laughing expression.

“Ay naku, Fifi. Sobrang maingay.”

“Ngunit sulit na!” Master Attendant replied, grinning. 

“Indeed.” When Steak and Red Wine looked a bit more at the woman, they could see a few similarities. Master Attendant, noticing their little epiphanies, chuckled. 

“Steak, Red Wine, meet my Gramma.”

**

Crepe and Macaron were sipping at their tea quietly. Unusually, B-52 had joined them at the table, having decided to try this Afternoon Tea without the nervous pressure of Master Attendant. Although they all sat in silence, it was still a peaceful atmosphere. Eventually, though, B-52 spoke.

“...is this how it normally operates?” Crepe pointed her fan at the empty seat.

“Normally, Master Attendant sits here, and she asks us how we are. And then, if we want to talk about things, we talk.”

“I see.” He was making his mental notes. He looked at his cup, and at the plate that he'd been served. “What is the normal procedure with the food?”

“Just like today. You can eat and drink as much as you want to.” B-52 took a sip of his tea in pensive silence. Macaron smiled.

“Master Attendant will love having you at Afternoon Tea, I know it!”

“I-” He went an uncharacteristic shade of pink. “I still don't feel-”

“She'd be happy if you came to Afternoon Tea, no matter what!”

“E-even if I-” This time, it was Brownie, who had come in with more tea, who spoke up.

“Master Attendant is always happy to see you, B. Have you known otherwise?”

“...there was that time I caught her wrestling with Steak...” Brownie went a little pink, but Crepe and Macaron flushed bright red.

“Master Attendant was fighting with Steak? Why?”

“Wrestling. I guess it's a cheap way of training...” Brownie coughed politely.

“Um... I guess...” He couldn't seem to find the words. “Maybe she was upset he was... winning?” Brownie couldn't look at B-52's earnestly innocent expression, instead opting to focus on pouring more tea. “But, here at Afternoon Tea, she welcomes everyone.”

“...even if I don't act-”

“Yes.” Brownie smiled warmly. “Master Attendant likes everyone as they are, B.” Crepe chuckled.

"Pretty sure she said she'd like everyone to come to tea at some point."

**

As soon as Master Attendant stepped onto solid flooring, she was taken into a tight hug by her Grandmother. It was a touching scene.

Well, if Master Attendant's Grandmother hadn't almost immediately started spewing angry words at a rate comparable to a machine gun, with Master Attendant replying just as fast and just as angrily. Neither of them were speaking Common, so Steak and Red Wine had no idea what either of them were saying.

Steak and Red Wine looked at each other before wearily getting up, tensing as if ready to attack.

Eventually, though, the two women put their foreheads together with a smile.

“Welcome back, Fifi.”

“...shame about the circumstances, Gramma.” The women sighed. Looking at the two Food Souls, Master Attendant smirked. “Gramma, I've brought these two with me.” Side by side, Master Attendant's Grandmother was definitely shorter than Master Attendant.

“Steak and Red Wine.” Master Attendant's Grandmother held out a hand to each of them. “I've heard a lot about you from Fifi. My name is Quies Senran,” she said, grinning wryly, “and I have been looking forward to meeting you.” Red Wine took her hand first, gently kissing it.

“...the pleasure is ours.” Steak roughly shook her hand, murmuring an agreement. There was a clear pause as the men were thinking about something. Master Attendant's Grandmother chuckled.

“When there's no-one but our family, please, call me Gramma.”

“But-”

“You're like my great-grandchildren. Lord knows Cold Rice Shrimp certainly is.” Gramma huffed after seeing their expressions. “Or if that's too informal, stick to calling me Professor.”

“...alright, Professor.” There was another pause.

“Gramma... Did Nero and Blanca manage to get my luggage?” Gramma smiled.

“Yes. Nero told me what happened. They've taken the suitcases to your rooms already.”

“...the old wing?” Gramma noticed the hint of nervousness in Master Attendant's voice, and smiled reassuringly.

“I'm afraid so.” Patting Master Attendant on the head, she continued. “It's been renovated, though, to match your researcher status. And... well, Blanca couldn't help but make a new cloak and mask for you.” The relief was obvious on Master Attendant's face.

“Is it alright if we skive off for the rest of the day?”

“...yes. Will you be ready to present your research tomorrow afternoon, Fifi?”

“...should be.” Master Attendant smiled smugly, and Gramma chuckled.

“Alright, Fifi. See you this evening.” Gramma waved as she turned, heading towards a door that might have contained an office. Master Attendant turned fully towards the men.

“Right, shall we head back down?” Steak frowned, looking at the platform in the net.

“As long as we aren't taking that shortcut again.”

“Alright.” She held her hand out towards the platform. A faint metallic clang could be heard, and the platform bounced on the net. On the second bounce, the net retracted, and the platform fell. Gesturing for them to look, she peeked over the edge to watch.

The platform landed neatly back into its place at the bottom. Steak and Red Wine waited for the loud noise, but none came. She chuckled.

“There's a dampening charm on the bottom. I think it takes the energy from the fall and stores it.”

“...huh.” She turned towards the stairs, slowly walking down them.

“So, what do you want to do?” They followed her down the stairs. Red Wine sighed.

“I think I'd like to get cleaned up as soon as possible.”

“And you, Steak?” He looked at her through narrowed eyes.

“I'm curious about why you agreed to take the stairs down.” She laughed, and both Steak and Red Wine suddenly had a sinking feeling.

“Very astute.” She quickly wiggled her fingers. The individual steps of the stairs suddenly flipped, throwing them up into the air just enough to make them land on their backsides, where they started to slide down the smooth underside of the steps. Red Wine scowled.

“Fuck-”

“Yahoo!”

Out of the three of them, Master Attendant was the only one to comfortably land on her feet.

**

A hooded figure darted across the rooftops as the sudden dark clouds gathered. Students and researchers alike pointed at the figure, whispering to their companions – or whoever they were next to – that _she_ was finally here.

As they stood on the edge of a roof, looking down, onlookers could see a strange mask beneath the hood of the cloak. As the figure made a larger leap, the glow of a carefully timed Talent could be seen on the landing.

Professor Senran could be seen on the balcony of her apartment, and it was clear the strange figure was heading her way.

As the hooded figure landed on the balcony, Professor Senran took them into a tight hug, only letting go after a few seconds to let them in.

**

With a satisfied sigh, Master Attendant flopped onto the bed, still in her new cloak. The mask, though, she took off. Its teapot-like shape was uncomfortable to rest in. Steak sat down on the bed next to her.

“Master Attendant...”

“Hm?”

“I don't understand it.” She sat up a little, resting on her elbows. He continued. “Why did you have to do all of this... this...” He gestured in frustration at her. “I don't understand.”

“No...” she said, softly. “I'm not sure I can explain it very well.”

“Try.” She shook her head.

“It's probably best to let someone else explain.” The silence was not peaceful, with Steak half glaring at her. Then Red Wine stepped into the room, wearing only a towel around his waist and a small smile, unaware of the conversation.

“The shower, Master Attendant! The ones back at the restaurant need upgrading.” She hummed, glossing over Steak's irritation.

“Sure, but we need to make some hot springs first.” Red Wine sighed with the barest hint of sadness.

“I see.”

“...we can get some of the salts if you want to bathe in the water, though.” He brightened up a bit.

“Oh, good.” Steak huffed in irritation.

“What's so good about the water? I didn't notice anything.” Red Wine chuckled quietly.

“Well of course. An uncultured swine like you couldn't possibly be capable of appreciating something like water quality.”

“You don't appreciate good swordsmanship either, but here we are.” Master Attendant couldn't help but snort, forcing herself to try and disguise it as a cough when Red Wine frowned. Then she sat up.

“While I'm preparing and doing the presentation, what do you two want to do?”

“Can we not just stay with you?” She shook her head.

“Not a good idea,” she grumbled. “I have too much preparation to do.” She sighed. “Gramma will be too busy handling the arrangements to do any testing or supervise testing...” Steak hummed in thought.

“Is there anywhere we can train?”

“Yes, there are several arenas with training grounds.” She grinned. “Going to try comparing yourself to the other Steaks? Or other Red Wines?”

“I guess I am curious to see how I compare.”

“And what about you, Red Wine?”

“Not sure. Maybe I'll wander around, maybe I'll follow this meathead to the arena.” She hummed.

"Sounds like a good plan." Curling up to start removing her clothing, she sighed. "Now, shall we get some sleep? I bet you two are nearly as tired as I am!"

**

It was the scream, Red Wine had decided, that had bugged him the most. Steak thought it was the way that Master Attendant had leapt out of the bed and into the corner of the room.

They both hated how tightly she'd balled herself up as they had – instinctively – reached out to her. The crying was the least worrying part of the scene.

Trying to communicate through the contract, they were both hit with emotions and sensations. Fear, hate, rage, remorse. The pain.

Red Wine was getting a double whammy. Steak shook his head, and dashed to her, scooping her up despite her struggling.

“Master Attendant, hey.” He roughly squeezed her to him, ignoring the half-frantic clawing. “You're safe now. We're here. It can't... it won't hurt you anymore. Hey... hey, hey-hey...” As he continued murmuring reassuringly, he gently began to rub her scalp. Eventually, she calmed down, muttering an apology as she fell asleep.

"...sorry... didn't think it... it would happen again... with someone here..." Steak's arms tightened around her.

"Go to sleep, Master Attendant."

Red Wine could see that Steak was in no mood to let her go anytime soon, so he kissed them both chastely before going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. Master Attendant gets to be a little shit.
> 
> Notes on some of the uh, non-Common used...
> 
> "Tayo na!" - "Let's go!"
> 
> "Baka mamaya." - "Maybe later."
> 
> "Sobrang maingay." - "[They're] so noisy."
> 
> "Ngunit sulit na!" - "But worth it!"
> 
> My Tagalog is pretty rusty, so I must apologise if it's not quite right!
> 
> ...and we finally find out Gramma's actual name. Quies Senran. 
> 
> Quies is pronounced kwee-es, and is from the Latin for peaceful.


	26. Chapter 26

There was a strange box in her wardrobe.

Master Attendant looked around. It definitely was not one of the boxes used for her clothing. If it was, she'd have vaguely remembered packing it. There was no label, and the dust wasn't as thick as on the box next to it.

It honestly looked like someone had just put it there and hoped she wouldn't notice it. And that worried her a bit.

Gingerly, she used a broom handle to pry the lid open. There was a familiar yet... horrifying red dress on the top. She paused, waiting for any traps to spring, but there was nothing. She edged closer, and decided to browse.

The box was full of clothing from _that_ wardrobe at _that_ person's mansion. It was well-curated, looking like someone had gone to the trouble of getting a few outfits and the things to match.

There was a small, fragrant piece of paper tucked into the lid of the box.

__  
Bloody Mary told us we should grab things from the wardrobe, so I did. I hope you don't mind my selection. - RW  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how/why Red Wine got injured on the way out of the mansion... it's because he went back for some things and was carrying them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, it starts getting heavy again. There will be a day where an OC of mine will not have a dark patch in their past - BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY.

He waited patiently. Of course, Nero waited patiently – he was fairly certain of this event. The Strawberry Milkshake was just an extra pleasure he could happily afford to take.

Sure enough, the Steak and the Red Wine he had been waiting for came out of the arena. Bickering, as usual, but oddly prideful.

“...your tutoring? Ha! My skill is what let me win.”

“And who do you keep sparring against?”

“Usually thin air. You seem to vanish when-” Nero coughed politely.

“Steak and Red Wine of 0960?” The two turned towards the taller Food Soul. “Come with me.”

Nero smiled a little. Despite it being hidden a little behind his scarf and eyepatch, he hoped they'd notice it. He led them to a large courtyard almost hidden within the depths of the building.

The courtyard was spacious, looking as if it was made by carving out parts of the building around it. The edges of the open space were planted up with swathes of flowers, accented here and there by rocks and chunks of scorched masonry. Seats and benches were scattered around the space, occupied by various people.

On the plinth in the very centre of the space stood a striking statue depicting a chain-bound and injured woman glaring upwards with a look of angry determination. The chains looked melted at the outer edges, and it looked like they were burning the woman, too. Shards of warm-hued glass seemingly floated around it and between the chains, giving the impression of dancing flames.

Both Steak and Red Wine seemed in awe of the statue. Nero nodded in mild approval, smiling a little more as they took in the overall energy of the courtyard.

“What... what is this place?” Nero beckoned them towards a quiet corner, well-hidden between several stone chunks, and he sat down on a small stone. As Steak and Red Wine found their own little seats, Nero sighed.

“I saw that Fifi had a flashback last night.” Steak glanced at Red Wine before huffing with irritation.

“Did you know it would happen?”

“...she always has them when she visits. How was she this morning?”

“Still a bit tired.” Nero nodded understandingly.

“Fifi didn't talk about it, either?” Steak shook his head, and Nero couldn't help but huff a little. “Not surprised.”

“Has she always been this secretive?” Nero sighed as he looked at Red Wine before letting his gaze drift towards the statue. 

“What do you make of the statue there?” Red Wine looked at Steak with a slightly fed up expression. _That's where she gets it from,_ he thought. Steak, however, said his thoughts out loud.

“What's with you all and the mid-theme side-stepping?” Nero's shock was clear, and Steak frowned. “Master Attendant does it, too.” Nero's sigh sounded like it could have reached across several dimensions. Red Wine frowned.

“We'd like a straight answer.”

“...this is not a subject that-”

“Neither of our Master Attendants are here. You can cut the bull.” Nero started scowling.

“So be it.”

**

“You be good now, Fifi. Listen to what they ask you to do, alright?”

“Okay, Gramma.”

“...good. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

“Enjoy your trip!” Researcher Senran planted a kiss on Ophelia's forehead before walking over to the Head Professor.

“...Sir, please look after her. She's the only family I have left.”

“Of course, Researcher Senran. Good luck out there – you're the only Attendant with the skills they need over there.” 

Researcher Senran left, with one last mournful look at Ophelia sitting on the Head Professor's sofa.

Now that the researcher with the strongest Food Souls was out of the way, the girl – no, Experiment 690 – could revolutionise the understanding of how Talents worked.

It started innocently enough, with the researchers trying to work out exactly what she could target with her Talents. Whereas most Attendants could only target set things, it seemed Ophelia could target almost freely.

“Ophelia, how would you describe it?”

“Um... like putting a flat bubble on it.”

“What happens if it won't work?”

“...the bubble pops before I drop it.”

The next steps were about testing how fast she could cast, change, and recast the Talents on target dummies. When they were almost satisfied that everything was pretty much had set limits, they started putting her in the same room as weak Fallen Angels, letting them attack her. Making her tougher, they said. 

With reluctance – and more than enough severe injuries – eventually, she was practised enough to be able to kill the weaker ones. It's for your own good, they said.

They found out after a slightly more vicious beating that she could cast whilst not being fully awake. In fact, her casting was faster. The Head Professor was pleased.

**

Master Attendant stood up from her painting, sighing contentedly. Her new summoning circle design was almost completed on the lecture theatre floor.

“I think I'm going to take a break...” She stretched up and out, her joints cracking in relief. Picking up her notes and a pencil, she sat in a nearby seat. The door at the back of the stage opened a crack, and she couldn't help but tense up. Blanca poked her head in.

“Fifi, I just thought you should know that Nero went to talk with...” Master Attendant put her notes into a pocket as Blanca explained the situation.

“...it's fine, Blanca. They'd have to find out at some point whilst being here.”

“But-” Blanca smiled a little sadly. “No, you might be right.”

“Thanks for letting me know, though. It might be... I think they might want to hear some of the tougher bits from me, though.” Master Attendant chuckled. “Wouldn't want Steak to burn a hole in the ground or something.” Blanca paled.

“...would he really?”

“Probably not, but...” She shrugged. "He _has_ set plenty of things alight with high emotions."

**

By the end of the third month of Experiment 690, the only people left working on it were those loyal to the Head Professor. Not many had the stomach for it, turning a human child into a weapon. Especially not this way. Drugging someone to compliance and keeping them restrained like a wild animal was a bit much. Even Food Souls were usually treated better than this. 

As the Head Professor entered the cell, he sighed happily as he saw that Subject 690 was still in her chains, wrists behind her back, and kneeling quietly. Her head was bowed, blindfold mask still intact.

He prepared the syringe with the next dose of drugs in and injected her without ceremony. She flinched as the liquid was forcefully introduced to her bloodstream but otherwise didn't react.

“Good girl,” he cooed, “I have a treat for you today.” He pulled a key from his pocket and undid the chain that held her wrists to the floor, allowing her to stand up if she wanted. “Because you've been such a good girl lately, I've decided to let you have standing privileges again. If you do well in this afternoon's tests, I might let you have some extra peas in your rice.” A ghost of a smile played across her lips. 

And this was how it went - he or one of his underlings would administer the cocktail of drugs, leave her for a while, do some experiments with her in the afternoon, and then give her some food.

**

Nero stopped his recount of the events to gather himself.

“It will always be one of my deepest regrets, not realising that those images were not just cursed falsehoods,” he muttered wretchedly. “Our dear, precious Fifi suffered through that because we honestly didn't think that it really was happening.” Red Wine shook his head.

“...and what of the researchers that stopped working on the project? Did they not think of-”

“The Academy at the time was a very dark place. Food Souls were little more than tools. Even our contracts were much stricter.” Nero looked at Steak, and Red Wine noticed how tightly clenched Steak's fists were. The expression on Steak's face was hard like he was holding back something. He couldn't hold back the tears though, and they fell onto the ground with a small sizzle.

“Steak...” Red Wine shuffled closer to Steak, and gently laid a hand on one of his clenched fists. The ground directly around Steak was too hot to kneel on. “Easy now, we know she's safe.”

“Master Attendant, what does she...?”

“Fifi thankfully has very dim memories of that time. As far as we know.” Nero shook his head. “She doesn't remember the worst of it. ” Although there were still tears falling down Steak's face, he smiled, wiping them away.

“...I'm glad.” Red Wine sighed, continuing to gently pat Steak's clenched – but loosening – fist.

“So, how did it... it doesn't seem like it would end without some help?”

“You're right.”

**

Whilst Experiment 690 was going on, there was something else stirring in the background.

There was growing resentment throughout the Academy about the Head Professor.

The cruelty, the harsh working conditions, the treatment of Food Souls. People questioned how it ever got that bad without someone taking action before.

The Head Professor was proud of having summoned three fairly powerful Food Souls. Few could have stood up to him, especially if he teamed up with his more loyal researchers. And then, of course, the fear of his cruelty. Power had gone to his head, as did the promises of wealth from the Royal Family if he could produce results. Getting rid of any risks helped, either by discrediting, exiling, or just plain killing them.

The thing that tipped it over the edge was when Experiment 690 became more common knowledge. With a single poster girl, the movement began to really unite. It still took a while though, before anyone was able to take any meaningful action.

Firstly, someone finally got a message through strict message screening to Researcher Senran. She was understandably furious, immediately making plans to head back, bringing as many Researchers back with her as possible.

Secondly, someone was able to start tampering with the drugs being administered. Slowly, Subject 690 was regaining some of her senses. With some allies 'booking' her for experimentation, they were able to establish a rough plan.

This wasn't without setbacks. The withdrawal symptoms of the drugs were harsh, and Subject 690 still had to act like she was still drugged. Her own anger was rising.

As soon as the Head Professor heard that Researcher Senran was on the way back, he started his own plan. It involved heavier restraints and record modifications, trying to make it look like Subject 690 was being held for everyone's safety.

Not that the resistance movement wasn't making their own plans. They knew that it could turn ugly. They placed their hope on sheer numbers and tactics, but yet made backup plans.

It all kicked off the day that Researcher Senran returned to the Academy.

**

Nero sighed, cocking his head slightly to one side.

“I'm being called by my Master Attendant. Fifi's presentation starts soon.” He stood up and dusted himself off a little. “Besides, I think you two should hear the rest of the story from her point of view.” Red Wine grimaced.

“Will she actually tell us...?”

“Perhaps.” Nero sighed again. “There are spaces if you wanted to be there for her presentation, but that's up to you... Please excuse me...” he said, striding off quickly. Steak and Red Wine sat in silence until they were sure he had gone. Steak was the first to speak.

“...I just want to hold her so tightly right now.” Red Wine patted Steak's arm.

“Did you want to go to her presentation?”

“...no.” Steak shook his head. “I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back.” He started to curl up, bringing his knees towards his chest. “...probably the last thing she needs.” Red Wine frowned, quickly glancing around before worming his way between Steak's legs and torso. He wrapped his arms around Steak's neck.

“Master Attendant is not the type that wants pity. Maybe some affection... but don't we all. We know she does.” Red Wine nuzzled into Steak a little further. “Hmm, maybe we should pamper her tonight instead, then.”

“...okay?”

“Well, I think we should apologise for not going to her presentation. And maybe congratulate her or commiserate with her.”

“Let's go with celebrate.” Steak sighed, loosening up and leaning into Red Wine. “...how about giving her a massage?” Red Wine seemed a little surprised, and then Steak continued, flushed a bright pink. “...possibly accompanied by some sweet food and-”

“How the fuck did a meathead like you come up with-” Steak headbutted him.

“Does it matter? Spar you for the right to massage her.” Red Wine grinned maliciously.

“...oh, you're on.”

**

The audience erupted into applause as she bowed and left the stage for the final time.

Her presentation had gone well, and thankfully, she only received shards for the demonstration of the new summoning circle. The fact that they were shards for Boston Lobster really helped, too.

Post-talk question time had, as usual, been awkward. Someone always asked to see under the mask, which was met with the usual refusal. And it was hard to explain about how she came up with the new designs, because it really was all down to how she sensed the magic involved – and then the question devolved into the nature of her Wildflower abilities. Which was always tiring. At least Cameron asked some interesting questions about the nature of the modifications – a curious development if she wanted to help him somehow.

Her mind was racing as she headed back towards her room, although mostly with thoughts of reaching a nice warm bed. Her Gramma joined her.

“Fifi, your presentation was great today. That young boy with the Escargot asked some good questions, didn't he?”

“Well, that's good. He was the one that was nice enough to distract the crowd while I got out of the carriage.”

“Oh?”

“Oo. I think he's got the right mind for summoning research.” Gramma chuckled.

“That's saying something, coming from you.” She sighed. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“...I think we need to talk tactics for _that_ issue.”

“And your Food Souls?”

“Well, apparently they caused a stir in the sparring arena earlier,” Master Attendant said proudly, “I think they may have enjoyed themselves too much in kicking some asses.”

“That was _those_ two? Ay naku...” Gramma hummed in thought, a smile growing across her face excitedly. “Meron akong naisip!”

“Ano? Sige na...? ” Master Attendant replied with growing curiosity.

An exhibition match. Nero and Blanca versus Steak and Red Wine. Best two out of three. The two could talk without interference in their booth.

“Well, I'll ask those two idiots of mine.” Gramma laughed.

“You think they'd refuse?”

“Oh no, but it'll make me feel better if they eat humble pie.” With a small nudge and a laugh, Gramma started walking away.

“I like how you say _if_ they eat it. Goodnight, Fifi.”

“'Night, Gramma.”

**

The candles were lit, the food was delicately arranged on plates on the trolley, and someone was preparing the oil for the massage they were about to give. There were two topless men, and one had pinned the other down.

Steak had to sit on Red Wine to stop him from ruining the atmosphere. He turned to the man he was sitting on with a wry look.

“If I let you up now, you're going to be fussing over every little detail.”

“Which would be infinitely better than leaving it like it is.”

“...what's wrong with it?”

“The candles look boring, and you haven't even gotten the nice oil out-”

“And neither of us are dressed raunchily enough because you. Won't. Stop. Fussing.” Steak sighed. “Master Attendant won't be looking at the finer details. You're just sore that you lost.” Red Wine started cursing quietly. Steak shifted his ass slightly but otherwise ignored him.

They waited. And waited. Red Wine hummed.

“Did you at least remember to unlock the door?” There was a pause. And then a tired voice gave a reply from across the room.

“No, you didn't.” Master Attendant poked her head out from around the screen, eyeing the two – and their comically bashful expressions – with amusement. “I had to drop down from the roof onto the balcony, and I-” Steak was almost glaring at her. “What?”

“Master Attendant...” She could see that his eyebrow was twitching, so she diverted herself.

“Oh! Is that food over there? I worked right through lunch...” Whilst she had started to walk towards the food, draping her cloak on a chair as she passed, Steak had not so gently gotten up and grabbed her. He pulled her tightly to him.

“Thought you might have done.” He sat back down on the bed, placing her firmly onto his lap. “You have a habit of doing that.” Meanwhile, Red Wine had wheeled the food over, grinning happily.

“Which is why we thought of food and-” he said through slightly gritted teeth, “-a little pampering.” She eyed them both suspiciously, if only for the briefest of moments, before smiling.

“...so, what do you have in store for me?” Looking carefully at the food, she could guess the implications but decided to play innocent. With a sigh, Red Wine started serving food onto smaller plates.

“For starters,” he said, “I think you should eat.” Then she chuckled.

“Oh? I do see a lot of snacks here, but what's the main course?” Steak grinned, wrapping his arms right around her.

“...bourguignon,” he murmured, “I will start the marinade after we finish the starters, though.” Red Wine handed a plate to Master Attendant, laden with chocolate-dipped strawberries, oysters on the half shell, and something on small crackers that gave off the scent of honey and avocado. Before she could start eating though, Steak grabbed an oyster and gently offered it to her lips. She let the oyster slide off into her mouth. Without thinking, she grabbed a strawberry and put it to his. He ate it before kissing her fingers.

Not to be outdone, Red Wine knelt down between her legs and slowly began taking off her shoes. He'd prepared a bowl of water and a towel and began to rinse her feet. It made her blush, but she kept on eating and feeding the pair. She offered Red Wine some oysters, which he greedily ate. His eyes seemed to light up when he realised that he'd been given more oysters than Steak. _I guess the oysters were his idea,_ she mused. The massage Red Wine started giving her feet was distracting in a wonderful way. He hummed.

“Master Attendant, you've been on your feet all day, haven't you?” When she murmured a confirmation, he sighed. “Aren't your feet sore?”

“It's not much different to a normal day at the restaurant, so...” 

“Yes,” Red Wine said with a hint of irritation, “but _are_ they sore?” 

“A little. Not much, though.” She hadn't realised that she'd stopped eating and feeding the pair until Steak started reaching up under her clothing, softly asking to remove it through touch. He undid her top and helped her remove it, chuckling as he did so.

“If I asked the same thing about the rest of your body, I'd get the same fucking response.” A small laugh tumbled out of her mouth as Steak's oiled hands started rubbing her shoulders.

“Of course. I think we all know I've gone through worse.” When they paused slightly in the movement of their hands, she sighed. “So – how far did Nero get through the story?” Steak and Red Wine looked at each other before Steak hesitantly answered.

“Up to the day your Gramma returned.” He kissed the back of her neck. “Nero said that it might be better to hear the rest from you.” She hummed.

“It was a _very_ eventful day, afterall.” Before she could speak more though, Red Wine leaned up and kissed her nose.

“You really don't want to tell us, though, do you?” Shifting uncomfortably, she frowned.

“No.” She shook her head. “No, I honestly don't. It's not... it's not pleasant.” Steak's hands paused on her back, but she chuckled darkly. “But, it probably is better if you do hear it from the one who was there at the centre of it all.” Red Wine couldn't read the look on her face, but if Steak could have seen it, he might have known it. Instead, he opted to knead her shoulders, focusing on the knots he could find. Red Wine couldn't really meet her eyes.

“Could it really be so bad that-” Reaching for Red Wine's face, she pulled it to look at her. 

“There are things that... I hate to touch on,” she muttered, “I hate the memories.” Smiling sadly, she shook her head. “Everyone has to do things that they hate sometimes. It's even worse when both options are just as bad, but you still have to pick one.”

“But, Master Attendant-”

“Well, it's either I tell you, someone else tells you, or you find the reading material.” She shook her head again. “Even if I hate remembering it, I really do think that it would be better if I did tell you both.” Steak harrumphed and rested his head on top of hers.

“One of these days, Master Attendant, you might think of yourself for a fucking change.”

“...I literally just said that I hated remembering bits of my past, I do- mmf!”

Red Wine surged upwards and kissed her lips, eyes glinting with mischief as he reached for her hips. Steak smiled wryly.

“And now you're fucking stealing my moves, asshole.” The lack of venom in Steak's words became apparent when he shifted his hands down to her thighs. “...well, I'd better massage some other parts of her, too... See how you like _your_ moves being stolen...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Master Attendant has her past, and she hates it. Those two are going to claw it out of her, apparently, with aphrodisiac food and massages.  
> And oysters. I can't stand raw oysters. I want my food dead when I eat it if possible - not living, not wounded, not dying - dead.
> 
> Earworm of the chapter: Heathens, by Halestorm. Or Heathens, by Twenty-one Pilots.
> 
> More not-Common!
> 
> "Oo." - "Yes."
> 
> "Meron akong naisip!" - "I have an idea!"
> 
> "Ano? Sige na...?" - "Oh? Okay then..."
> 
> ...yeah, Gramma talks in her not-Common when she gets excited. Master Attendant tends to reply in the language that's spoken to her.


	28. Chapter 28

Coffee and Chocolate stared at the bed in Master Attendant's bedroom. Large, with drawers underneath, and a solid headboard with decorative cut-outs just made for durability. It was easily enough to comfortably sleep five adults with plenty of space leftover.

“...so this is what they did.”

“I'm impressed. Knowing Master Attendant and those two, I can see why it's like this.”

“Sweetheart, don't tell me you're getting ideas. Master Attendant probably doesn't wan-” Chocolate couldn't help but chuckle.

“I already cleared it with Master Attendant. She said that as long as she doesn't notice anything amiss, she won't care. Also, she told me which drawers the toys are in, and the-”

“The others. W-we need the others for a-” The door opened, and three ladies stepped in. Milk had a tiny, but a very wry smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the shenanigans that happen back at the restaurant. The Cafe Gang get to have some fun altogther for a change.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you cross Writer's Block with a Sensitive Topic?
> 
> A chapter that takes a long time to get right. ;)

“Be consumed by the turbulence of Space and Time!”

The crowd cheered, awestruck by the skill that Nero used. The school of fish that he had summoned were shimmering, effortlessly deflecting any attempt to attack him. Steak and Red Wine both waited for all the fish to either vanish or fall to the ground before pressing onwards with another attack.

The two women in their booth, though, were too caught up in their conversation to pay much attention. Master Attendant sipped her drink with a small frown.

“...Gramma, that is a stupid idea.” The older woman sighed.

“Tell me that it won't work, Fifi.”

“Oh, it'll work, but I hate it.” A flurry of activity in the arena drew their attention for a bit.

“Get away from me!” Steak's classic skill, combining devastating slashing with burning fire. Red Wine also launched his attack, aiming straight for any weak points. But Blanca was well used to this.

“This charm is for you...” Gracefully, she leapt into the air with a twirl, casting her magic to heal and protect her teammate. Master Attendant sighed wearily.

“Gramma, I don't want to go down _that_ route unless we really have to.” Gramma waved her hand dismissively.

“Fine, fine. But you're alright with taking the responsibilities of the role?”

“That's not too much of a problem. I mean, if King Hersher keeps to his Father's agreement with you.” She frowned. “And if the restaurant is still whole when I get back.”

“I thought you said you can trust your Food Souls?”

“With my life. But they've not run the restaurant for this long without me before, though, so I worry.” Gramma chuckled.

“Only natural.”

“...I'm still going to put it off for as long as possible so that I can prepare properly.” She sighed. “It's hard work, but I really do enjoy running the restaurant. It really strengthens the community and the whole area.”

“Well, if our plan all goes well, you can always run one at **Home**.” Master Attendant murmured an agreement and sipped at her drink.

“Yeah. I bet that'll cause a stir.” Gramma chuckled, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Oh yes.” Then she sighed. “Ah, Fifi. You've grown into such a fine young lady. When the time comes for you to take the role you were born for, I'm sure you'll handle it with aplomb.” Master Attendant blushed.

“I just don't want it to hold me down, Gramma.”

“Your crown is not a shackle unless you let it be.”

The whistle blew to signify the end of the third match, with the crowd cheering and throwing confetti into the arena. As well as flowers, streamers, and the occasional pair of underwear. Nero, Blanca, and Steak bowed to the crowd gracefully. Red Wine's bow was interrupted by a well-aimed thong that landed square over his head. There was a roar of laughter, followed by a few squeals as he smirked and pocketed it.

Gramma playfully smacked Master Attendant, who was laughing.

“Can't believe you got there before I did. Also, good aim.”

“Thanks, Gramma.” She sighed. “I guess we'd better deal with the post-match formalities.”

“...I think it'll be declared a dead tie. Still, your two did well to deal enough damage to overpower Blanca's healing capability.”

“Ah, that's good to know. Essentially, had the fight not been timed, Steak and Red Wine would win?”

“Eventually.”

“...and you haven't pledged with them yet.” Master Attendant murmured her reply, and Gramma sighed. “You should. I'm going to act like you already have done in the negotiations.”

**

The tips of Red Wine's ears couldn't get much lower as Master Attendant slipped into the changing room with a strained look on her face. Steak was in the shower, and so, Red Wine faced her alone.

“Master Attendant, our performance today was sub-par and-” She rapidly strode over to where he was sitting, and he lost the ability to speak as she eyed him up. Then she pulled his head into her chest with a hum.

“Yeah, you two barely made a dent in Nero's health.” His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. When she chuckled, he could feel it vibrating deeply. “I'm really proud of how well you both did today.” He looked up at her confusedly.

“...but we didn't...?”

“The fact that you two were dealing more damage than Blanca could heal is something that it normally takes a squad to do. Even more so because you're not in the same rarity tier as they are. They're fully ascended, Ultra-Rare Food Souls with highly developed linked skills.” She sighed, lowering her head to rest on his. “So to hold your own against them, it means that you're amazing. … but it does mean that we can't go around the Market this evening, though.” Steak walked in, still wet, and only a towel on.

“...why not?” Steak drew closer, drying himself with a growing heat. “Did something-”

“Because we'll be mobbed by fans.” Smiling, she shook her head. “The researchers are still looking at the information from all the sensors, and seeing if it tallies up. They've been slow in releasing the data, so Gramma said it would be best to keep out of the way for now.” Steak, now totally dry, wrapped himself around the pair.

“And what are we going to do instead?” Ignoring the short answer from Red Wine that was muffled by flesh, Master Attendant hummed. Her hands went from Red Wine's shoulders to crawl around Steak's hips and then downwards to rest on his backside.

“...let's stay like this for a bit.” Steak looked down and smirked as there was another, irritated set of sounds from Red Wine. Even more so when Steak stopped his hands from wandering further down Master Attendant's body. Then Steak hummed.

“We should probably head back to the room.”

“...I think I've got a better idea.” Master Attendant sighed. “Well, while we've got to dodge the rabid fans, anyway.” Easing her grasp, she looked down at her cleavage, to meet a pair of ruby eyes set in a flushed face.

“If it means moving, then I don't want to.”

“As much as I hate to say it, Steak needs to put some clothes on, and we really ought to move.” Steak sighed heavily and unwrapped himself. Red Wine, however, pulled her to him tightly again. She huffed. “Red-”

“Stay there. Don't move.” Steak huffed, stopping midway through putting his trousers on.

“Don't be a fucking dick.” Steak's hand grasped Red Wine's shoulder, loosening his grip on Master Attendant slightly. Then Steak leaned down with his lips brushing against the tip of Red Wine's ear. “There are times and places for that,” he said, voice breathy. Then, he nibbled the pointed ear tip, making Red Wine almost melt. As soon as Red Wine let go of her, Steak let go of Red Wine with a deep smirk, and a heavy pat on the shoulder. “This is not one of them.”

“We can all fuck each other later,” Master Attendant said as she examined the floor tiles carefully, “...but first we need to- Oh! Here it is.”

“Dare I ask...?”

“We have a sneaky passage out of here.” She grinned. “When you're ready, of course.”

**

Sneaking out of the changing rooms was easy once the passageway had been opened. A torch popped out of the wall, topped with a faintly glowing crystal that grew in brightness as it was held.

“There are plenty of tunnels built into the ground,” Master Attendant explained, “They were made for Food Souls and servants to get around without being seen.”

“Why?” Red Wine, who was holding the torch, frowned as he pondered possible reasons. “There doesn't seem to be a need for it...”

“It used to be a thing that you didn't want to see your servants unless needed.” Both Red Wine and Steak stopped. She hummed as she continued a little further into the darkness, pausing at the edge of the light. “To think, it wasn't really that long ago that these tunnels were in frequent use.” She waited until they had nearly caught up, and then gestured. She had stopped at a junction, and gestured towards two doorways either side of her. “Did you want to look inside?” Steak peered in, but couldn't see much.

“Is- is it safe?”

“Should be.” She stepped into a doorway, with both men following her. There was a scuttling noise, and a Red Dango leapt out of the darkness at them. Before she could react, Steak had already cut it half. He huffed at her.

“I _thought_ you said it was safe?”

“Well...” She chuckled quietly. “Nothing spawns down here that I can't handle alone.”

The room widened into a large space, broken up by large pillars that supported a low vaulted ceiling. Scattered around were the remnants of shabby living quarters, covered in a thin layer of dust. It looked like a lot of people slept here before. Red Wine stepped forward, casting more light into the room.

“What _is_ this place, Master Attendant?”

“Food Souls used to sleep down here. Especially those without good combat capability.”

“...what?”

“The M in M-rank used to be for Mundane or something, but... well, when it was found that M-rank Food Souls have great stamina for Managerial roles... they became servants.” She sighed. “The door the other side leads to where the human serving staff slept. Not that the conditions were much different.” Steak huffed.

“When did it change, Master Attendant?”

“Oh... after the event that became known as The Wildflower Coup.” She chuckled darkly at their astounded silence. “It really was a huge shift for The Academy. I think there's a better place for me to tell that story, if you'd like.”

**

Blanca sat at the loom, furiously working away on some fabric. Gramma gently set down a cup of hot chocolate next to her.

“What's the matter?”

“Master Attendant, I still can't believe that they could do more damage than I could heal!”

“Isn't that a good thing as far as Fifi is concerned?”

“That's why I'm so irritated!”

“...are you angry that they might be able to defeat you and Nero, or that they're strong enough to protect her without you both?”

“YES!”

Gramma shook her head in amusement before leaving Blanca to her weaving. Nero, who had made the hot chocolate, sighed.

“Fifi's telling them about The Coup.”

“Pak. She used the servant corridors too, didn't she?” Nero murmured his confirmation. “Aye naku, she's really putting herself through the mangle this time.”

“There's a 78 percent chance she tells them all of the gory details.”

“And the tooth-eating moments afterwards?” Nero touched his hand to his eyepatch, before flushing slightly pink.

“99 percent.”

“I will send some food to their quarters. And the statistics from today.”

“...very wise, Master Attendant,” he murmured, going a deeper red.

**

The room she quietly led them into overlooked the courtyard and was filled with shelves of books.

“This is the only room with windows that look over the courtyard,” she explained softly, “I think you might see why, if you look out there.” They dutifully did so.

From this angle, the statue's expression was more remorseful, and the chains almost looked like broken wings. Red light from the glass fell upon the statue in ways that made it look like blood and highlighting details that were otherwise invisible. The most striking part – although the whole change in perspective was striking in itself – was the glistening tears in the corners of the eyes, a blue-white against the warm tones.

“One of the Food Souls on the scene first was a Hotdog. After everything was done, she immediately set to sculpt this.” Master Attendant shook her head. “She locked herself away in her studio for three months. When she came out and presented this, she declared it as her masterpiece, and never sculpted again.” Steak reached out and touched the window pensively. Red Wine saw this, and tried to divert attention away.

“What are all these books?”

“They're all the research notes.”

“This... is a lot.”

“Six days a week, for just over eight months.” Her fingers trailed over some of the covers on the nearest shelf. “Or thereabouts. I think there were a few times where I couldn't do anything for days. They couldn't use me, so no experiments and no notes.” Red Wine could almost hear Steak's teeth grinding. Steak turned to face her.

“You... that makes it sound-” _-like you weren't a person._ She picked out a book and flicked through it. 

“They were pretty thorough with their notes, for the most part. Say what you like about the former Head, he really did take good notes.” 

“Master... How can you be so...?” His voice was breaking. “How can you... you just say it like that?” Setting the book back, she smiled at him wistfully.

“It's already happened. Nothing I do will change it. All that's left is to let the dust settle on it.” She chuckled darkly. “Or not, because there is no way I ever want this to ever happen again. And to do that, it can't be left in some dark corner. It has to be in the open.”

“...does that not hurt?”

“Of course it does. And it hurts those around me.” She shook her head. “It's why I don't... I don't really like to- It's stupid, but it works.” Steak had a revelation.

“-is this why... You do all that nonsense. The costume, the secrecy... To keep it separated.”

She sighed, peering around until she found what she was looking for. A thick, L-shaped piece of wood with an unusual texture and a small latch on each side. Putting one latch in a hole in the floor, she pulled the wood, stretching it out and wiggling it before sticking the other latch in another hole in the floor. It made a rudimentary sofa, on which she plopped herself down without reservation. 

She patted the surface of the sofa with a look of resolve on her face. 

“Take a seat, and I'll tell you what I know about that day.”

**

The Head Professor burst into the room looking ever so slightly worried. The Researcher that was injecting Experiment 690 that day was just preparing to leave. The Head strode over and roughly grabbed Experiment 690's face. She showed no reaction on her face, save for a slow blink.

“I'll be taking her out early today for today's experiment.” Checking that she was still restrained to his specifications – multiple chains holding her to the walls by body shackles, wrists held together behind her back, and chains keeping her kneeling on a magic-seeping plate – he took a vial and a syringe from his pocket.

“B-but Sir, she's on-only just-”

“Is that a problem?”

“No Sir, but-”

“Good.” The Head Professor knelt down to inject her. “I think today's testing will be rather... stimulating.” A faint rumbling could be heard in the distance, and the Head Professor looked around. His Food Souls were busy fighting, and he just hoped that his secret weapon could turn the tide of the battle decisively his way.

He undid the chain that held her to the floor before releasing the chains on the wall. They fell with a heavy clunk to the ground, keeping her weighed down where they were still on her various body shackles. But she could stand, and she could move slowly. But she didn't move until she was asked to, dragging the chains behind her. The Head Professor returned to gently grab her face.

“Ophelia,” he cooed, “If you're really good today, I might add some meat to your rice.” The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, making the Head Professor chuckle. “Let's go.”

He strode confidently out of the room, with Experiment 690 following him. The chains that dragged behind her rattled ominously. It wasn't long before they encountered some of his enemies – both Food Souls and Humans.

“There he is!” The Head Professor subtly moved to the safe zone behind Experiment 690.

“Ophelia, burn them all.” She raised her head from its slightly bowed position to look at them.

“Is that- Oh shit. That's her! Plan A!” The Attendants issued their commands before retreating.

As soon as the Food Souls went to attack, though, the area erupted into an intense blaze, acrid smoke from where Grilled Purgatory was combined with Dark Cuisine. The Food Souls fell to the ground, unmoving and still. But sill barely clinging on. The Head Professor looked at the bodies and then chuckled darkly, striding over to one of them and giving it a nudge with his foot.

He turned back to Experiment 690 with a demonic grin on his face.

“Such a good girl, Ophelia...” he cooed warmly. “The extra love I gave you today has really boosted your usefulness.” He returned to her and stroked her face. She blinked once, and he couldn't help but look at her with a softer expression on his face. “Such a good girl,” he cooed again. “Let's continue.”

If the Head Professor had noticed that her body temperature was rising, he didn't say anything. The next two encounters went very similarly, with her flames getting stronger on each use of her talents, and getting harder to stop. The chains were getting warmer too, occasionally leaving the odd scorch mark on the flooring.

It was when the next lot of would-be attackers made their move and she cast her talents, that she realised that she actually couldn't hold back the strength of it any more – almost instantly incinerating the weaker Food Souls, and the one Attendant caught in it. Her eyes widened before she could catch her reaction, and she started to wobble on her feet, trying to put her face back into an emotionless mask once more. Behind her, the Head Professor murmured words of praise, thankfully not being able to see her facial expressions.

More people approached, but Experiment 690 was too caught up in her own thoughts to pay any attention to them until she heard a word that made her stomach writhe.

“Fifi!”

“Jawat kau! What have you done to her?” Hands grabbed her from behind. The Head Professor had, as gently as he could, slipped his hands around her waist. He laughed.

“This is Experiment 690. Testing the limits of Cooking Talents and Wildflower Attendants.” Professor Senran grit her teeth.

“You bastard. You inhuman piece of fat.” Nero and Blanca stepped in front of her, scowling but saying nothing. The air around Professor Senran began to heat up. “What price was your soul purchased for by The Royal Family? Money? Fame? I'll kill you...” she growled. The Head Professor laughed.

“No,” he drawled, pulling another syringe from his pocket, “I think I have a better idea.” With that, he jammed it into Experiment 690's neck. “Such a good girl, Ophelia. Destroy your enemies.” He leapt back, ignoring the smoke rising from the chains on the ground.

Nero leapt forward, but stopped when he locked eyes with Experiment 690. She was crying despite her almost blank face.

“Pa...ta...wad...” she rasped, “...run... now...”

The Head Professor screamed, fire surrounding him. Then the fire almost exploded from Experiment 690, and all she could hear was her own screaming.

**

Steak couldn't hold back any longer, grabbing her by the waist and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He buried his head into her shoulder, and she could feel both dampness and heat growing. Steak's horn dug into her scalp a little just from where he wanted to get closer to her.

She also hadn't realised that she was crying until Red Wine leaned in and wiped her tears away with his bare hands, the look on his face soft and full of concern.

“Master Attendant,” he said softly, “...how did... what happened after that?” His hands held onto her face, deftly wiping away the tears that refused to stop streaming from her eyes.

“I think...” she mumbled, “...that explosion of fire used up all of my magical energy in one burst-”

“Not that. You.” Her eyes darted to the courtyard.

“...I don't remember.” Her gaze dropped. “I woke up with a team of healers working over me.”

“Were you burnt by your own fire?”

“Only because of the metal restraints and chains.” Her eyes flicked to the courtyard again. “I was still crying when they managed to clear a path to me through the rubble, apparently,” she muttered abashedly. Red Wine's eyes widened in realisation as he grasped the meaning of the location of the statue in the courtyard.

“But what happened?”

“The explosion set loose a lot of the captive Fallen Angels, and people were killed by the collapse... The casualties were high.” She bit her lip and couldn't meet his eyes. Steak tightened his grip, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“It wasn't your fault.”

“...it was.”

“You weren't-”

“-if I hadn't burnt the former Head Professor, it wouldn't have gone out of control.” Red Wine grabbed her face. Almost frantically, he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and her cheeks. Red Wine wanted to pull her to him and just hold her, but someone was already doing that. He settled for pressing his forehead to hers.

“Master Attendant...”

“...sorry...” she muttered.

“...for what?”

“It's probably not easy for you both to hear that story, is it?” Steak gave a firm squeeze, huffing as he did so.

“There you go again, Master Attendant,” Steak complained into her shoulder. “Saying sorry when we should be-” Red Wine clicked his tongue in irritation.

“The meathead's right. Telling us all this is clearly far harder on you.” Leaning in, with his blood-red eyes sparkling, he stared her in the eyes directly. “ _Maybe you should rest for now._ ”

With a soft, yet strained smile, she relaxed a little. Red Wine somehow managed to fit his arms somewhere between her and Steak. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in the comforting arms surrounding her.

**

“...you don't happen to know the way back to our quarters from here, do you?”

“No.” There was a pause. “I don't even think I know where the actual fucking door is.”

“...we'll have to ask her when she wakes up.” Both men assessed the situation a little more. 

“I think...” Steak sighed contentedly. “I can handle that.” 

“Yes, it's _such_ a _pity_...” Red Wine drawled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little tough to write. There are a few little bits that I've based on personal experiences, with a little bit of what I'd have loved to have had at the time. (Who wouldn't have wanted two understanding lovers supporting you all the way?)(Or a Gramma like that?)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Story about Boston Lobster and Master Attendant - or, How The Lobster Came To Tea.

“You're in the way, get out of here!” The newly summoned Food Soul was tall, loud, and... she knew he would be trouble.  
Gesturing to the door, she chuckled.

“I can show you around and-”

“Don't need your help.” She sighed, stepping aside.

“You might do.” He stomped out the summoning room, and she followed quietly, watching him as he tried to navigate.

It was a hot day though, and soon he started to overheat. It was funny, as far as she was concerned, to watch him suffer. And he started to undress as he got warmer, which wasn't an eyesore. Eventually, he found a shady spot and slumped half-dressed and sweating. She grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing? Who told you that you could touch me?”

“You're clearly overheating, asshole.” He readied to attack her with his claws, but she was quicker, stunning him with a Saucepan Talent.

“...the fuck?”

“Wildflower, _bitch._ ” She grinned. “Now, you're overheating, and I have an Ice Arena. Come on...” He decided to let her drag him up and there.

The coolness of the room hit him, and although she couldn't see it, he couldn't help but smile a little.

“Ah, that cool feeling is incredibly pleasant.”

“Thought so.” She let go and started to skate slowly on the ice. “The basic rules for the Restaurant are simple. Don't destroy the place, don't try and kill anyone, and help out a bit.”

“The fuck I-”

“...if you wanted to keep the Ice Arena tidy, that would count as helping. I also have a large walk-in freezer that might need an occasional tidy.” Doing an almost graceful turn, she laughed. “And if you want to go fight, there are plenty of Fallen Angels in the wilds around town. Just don't go killing potential customers, alright? Other than the occasional shift in the stables, your time is your own.” She smiled. He stood over her, trying to intimidate with his height advantage and claws extended.

“What makes you think you can stop me, when you-” There was suddenly an evil glint in her eyes.

 **“Don't kill any humans within two miles of the restaurant.”** She pushed the command as strongly as she could along the contract, and he visibly flinched. Sighing, she reached up to pat his shoulder. “...alright?”

“I- er- Alright.”

“Oh. Nearly forgot. Afternoon Tea is at around 4 pm. So any food requests for that have to be in before noon.” Sliding towards the door, she chuckled. “Right, I'll leave you to it for now, and let Spicy Gluten know you're around now. See you later!”

**

She grinned to herself as she peered into the Ice Arena. Boston Lobster was quietly sitting against the cold wall, apparently unaware of her presence.

“Haha~ So comfortable~” 

It had been a lot tidier as of late, and there were fewer Fallen Angels in the grounds. Boston Lobster even appeared at Afternoon Tea from time to time.

She shut the door silently and continued to grin to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's why he's kind of fond of her. Thought it fitted in, given the previous actual chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part about this for me is splitting it up into chapters.
> 
> But interludes? Those I can do.


End file.
